What If
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: What if I accidentally ruined Ouran Highschool Host club and Black Butler? Join the grammatical trainwreak some weird Canadian teenager thought was sufficient to put on the internet as people die for no apparent reason and people still think her OC is a dude. I mean really. All she does is wear a hat guys, why has no none noticed she's a girl yet?
1. Chapter 1-Gaining Debts

**A/N: As I, Light the Jeenius, upload this fanfiction, I must formally apologize for writing it in the first place. Yes, I understand that it's horribly written but...I don't have any retaliation. I'm so sorry...but y friend wanted this...so I made it happen**

Many people stared at the new student, who had just arrived at Ouran Academy. She was deathly pale and had unnaturally bright purple eyes. The weirdest part about her was she looked like a butler….or a maid from her stand point. People whispered about said girl. Unbeknownst to them, she could hear every word they were saying.

"_Father, I have done all you said. I'm in Japan. I'm doing this for you and the young Lord, remember that. Also…my knowledge of these sorts of things helps. My only question is why you WANT me to do this."_ the girl thought to herself as she arrived to her first class. "Ah, you must be the new student." said the sensei. "_As if I'm anyone else." _she thought. "Yes I am the girl of many names, but you may call me Sabrina M…Faustus." She said.

The whole class gasped, swooned or whispered about the fact she was a full out Brit. _"Humans are such idiots…"_ "Yes I am British…and yes I know my name. Like I said before I have many." she deadpanned, less than pleasant. Sensei's head was on his desk as he listened to his students. This was going to be a loooong year. The poor girl was then sent to sit by the Hitachiins, two girls who she didn't care for the names of and Haruhi Fujioka.

"So. You're British?" asked one twin. This one had a high voice. "Why do you look like a maid?" asked the other twin. This one had a lower voice. Sabrina turned to the twin who had called her a maid and glared at him. Her eyes flashed a demonic red for a moment, before changing back to purple. "What was that?" she asked in a deadly, yet innocent voice. The twin shuddered, being reminded of a friend of his, and stopped questioning the girl. _"Father and everyone else. PLEASE give me strength not to murder these people." _

The twins were watching the girl. She was far too mysterious for their liking. Hopefully their sempai, Kyoya, could help them learn more about Sabrina Faustus.

-A La Host Club—

"Something about that girl isn't right, Kyoya-sempai. I swear her eyes turned RED! Do you call that normal?!" asked twin 1. "You're correct Hikaru. She has no files. But do you really think I'll believe something as ridiculous as her eyes changing colour?" asked Kyoya. The ginger pouted at his sempai for a moment, before the doors opened.

The doors revealed Haruhi Fujioka and Sabrina Faustus. Sabrina looked less than amused at the sight she saw. "Heeey Haruhi. Hi Sabrina!" said Kaoru, trying to kill the uncomfortable atmosphere. Unfortunately it was only made worse. "Why did I ever leave England?" everyone in the general area thought they heard Sabrina say.

"Welcome to the Host Club, young princess. Oh Haruhi, my daughter did you miss daddy?" asked a certain flamboyant blonde, attacking the poor brunette. "SEMPAI GET OFF! AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" yelled Haruhi. Sabrina sighed, prying the bumbling idiot off Haruhi. "Thanks." Haruhi said to the other girl, annoyed by Tamaki's antics. "Don't mention it. I have someone like this at home. Only I think Grell's worse." replied Sabrina.

And thus, people questioned the girl's identity even more.

"Excuse me for the minor problem I had. I am Tamaki Souh and this is the Ouran Host Club. I am the noble president and Host club King! Then there is Haruhi, the natural. Hikaru and Kaoru, the twin devils. Kyoya, the cool type. And they aren't here at the moment but there's also the boy Lolita, Hunny and the wild type, Mori." said Tamaki, pulling out roses from thin air. _"Just like Druitt…" _thought Sabrina. "Excuse me but I do believe I'm younger than you are…and why would you even think of calling a 'COMMONER' like me, princess. Also…ugh….dresses." said Sabrina, breaking out of her 'proper' forms of speaking for a moment.

Tamaki gasped and scuttled over to Haruhi to go bother her. It eventually led to a vase being knocked off a pillar in the middle of the room. Haruhi jumped for it, but caught only air to her dismay. Haruhi's head fell and she groaned as she realised she would be in debt to the host club, once again. "Do be more careful next time, Miss. And stop bothering her, you idiot. Your carelessness over exceeds my ability to stop disasters by a single person." said Sabrina.

Haruhi lifted her head to see the vase balancing precariously on the girl's shoe. The British girl kicked it upward and caught it, smiling to herself that she could show off to these rich brats just a touch more. "How…" Haruhi and Tamaki trailed off. "Oh please. If I couldn't do this much what kind of person would I be?" Sabrina asked as her eyes flashed red again. Tamaki squealed and ran behind Kyoya.

"Who ARE you?" asked Kyoya. Sabrina smiled, looking like she was about to rip his body to shreds right then and there. "If I told you that would ruin the surprise of your attempt, Ootori-sempai." replied the girl. The cold auras were seeping through the room, making it far more uncomfortable than before.

Before anything else could be said a loud voice sang through the hallways. "SABBYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sabrina's face turned the most unamused they had ever seen. The rest of the host club opened their mouths to speak when the door was thrown open.

"SABBY-CHAN I FOUND YOU!" yelled the person. "Thank…..eh never mind…..it's you Ronald!" sighed Sabrina, relieved. "Oh….Knox-sensei. What are you doing here?" asked Tamaki. "And how do you know Sabrina. Ronald Knox pulled Sabrina into a hug. "Sabby-chan here is like my little sister. Am I right?" asked Ronald. Sabrina blew her bangs from her eyes, slightly annoyed. "Whatever floats your boat, Ronald." she sighed.

Ronald pouted at her like a small child. "Sabby." he whined. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here, Ronald?" she asked. "Spears-sempai sent me here to be a teacher." said Ronald. Sabrina could hardly contain her laughter. "Really? You? I can only imagine what you-know-who did to Will-sempai to send you of all people here." she said.

Ronald's face fell very sad looking. "That…that was so MEAN!" he wailed. Sabrina sighed annoyed by her friend's attitude. "You're supposed to be a teacher Ronald….stop taking pages from the 'Sutcliff Book of Melodramaticy'." This only made Ronald cry even harder. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Miss Faustus, I'm going to have to ask you to stop making our sensei cry." said Kyoya. Sabrina's face looked indifferent, or completely bored as she said. "I'm sorry, Ronnie-chan, for comparing you to that red idiot and saying you were a horrible teacher. Although you know I can't lie so….sorry for informing that you're over-dramatic and a horrible teacher. I'll be sure to tell Will-sempai l-"

The girl's sad excuse for an apology was cut short by another voice yelling. "IS THAT MY SABBY I HEAR?!" Sabrina flinched at the sound of the person she dreaded the most to see in Japan. She put on a horrible grimace as she turned to the flamboyant red-clad man, who was now in the room.

"Grell….what a 'pleasant' surprise." she hissed, her eyes flashing red. "Are you not happy to see me?" asked Grell. "No." deadpanned Sabrina. "Why the hell are you here?" "Bassy sent me…" pouted the red man. Grell's words only made Sabrina angrier. "You do what HE says and not Will?! You really ARE a disgrace to us all!" she yelled.

The host club, with their final forgotten member, watched the scene in front of them play out in total shock. Except their final forgotten member, Light. "Miss Faustus, please stop." said Kyoya. Grell stared at Kyoya, as confused as Ronald was. "Why does Specs keep calling you that?" asked Grell. Sabrina glared at him, mentally telling him to shut up. Grell gulped and shuffled away. "What on earth could that mean?" asked Kyoya.

Sabrina ignored Kyoya's words and continued to angrily yell at Grell. "You are such an IDIOT! And stop calling my father 'Bassy' it's annoying and weird! Why can't you just leave us all alone?" Grell took a turn on all the events and took the opportunity to glomp Sabrina. "You're so adorable when you're mad, Sabby! Just like Bassy! I find it hard to decide whether to be or not to be with you two."

Grell's surprise glomp only caused the two of them to knock into the vase. Haruhi, in attempt to return Sabrina's favour, tried to catch the vase. Unfortunately she failed majorly and the vase smashed on the ground.

"Oh no…" groaned Haruhi. The twins and Kyoya examined the broken vase. "You've done it again Haruhi. That was worth the same as the last vase you broke." said Kyoya. Haruhi groaned, her head falling. "And what should we do with Miss Faustus, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, the 'oh-so-great' President.

Tamaki, being the overdramatic person he is made his response as flamboyant as ever. "Wh-" Tamaki was cut off by a certain bitter girl who didn't want to be there "When in Rome do as the Romans do! Seriously is that the only thing you can think of?" asked Light. Tamaki babbled, trying to retaliate, but to no avail. "Well….you like Kyoya! Ha!" he finally said. Light stared at him like he was an absolute moron. Which he is don't kid yourself.

"Anyways….you'll, from this day forth, be the Host club's maid until you pay off your debt of 8 million yen!" said Tamaki. "Bear in mind that Haruhi Fujioka is indebted to you, apparently, once again. So technically I only owe you 4 million if you want to be fair." Sabrina replied boredly. Tamaki fell into another loss of words and ran away crying.

Sabrina then glared at Grell. "Now, if you're not careful you won't be for much longer, Grell." she hissed, her eyes flashing red once again. Grell shifted away from her, scared. "Also. if you don't behave I will ask Claude to deal with you." Her threat seemed to get through Grell's thick head because he ran off without another word.

Ronald, on the other hand, seemed more confused than anything. "You've pulled the Claude card on him way too much. How does it even still work?" Ronald asked. Sabrina shrugged completely lost at the fact her threat actually still worked. "He does know that I'll never call Claude right? Claude's a larger freak than Grell." she said. Ronald snorted at her words. "Sure, Sabby-chan. 'Whatever floats your boat.'" he said in a poor imitation of her. Sabrina glared at her dear friend. "I hate you so much." she grumbled. "I love you too Sabby-chan!" Ronald replied, smirking as he took his own leave. Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose, trying hard not to kill anyone.

The next day went as well as it could. Sabrina plastered a fake smile upon her face as she served the brainless bodies of the Host club's customers. The girls all seemed like someone she used to know. Unfortunately this person met with their premature demise and was quickly forgotten by many. _"Damn Trancy…he was an annoying attention whore anyways…" _she thought to herself.

Her thoughts about Alois Trancy were cut short by another attention seeking blonde called her over. "What would you like Tamaki? You've already asked for my assistance 16 times. My patience with you was already very thin." she said, not even attempting to be polite. Tamaki stared at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Why are you so mean? I only wanted the girls to formally meet you." he said. Sabrina angrily sighed at the blonde. "So you're pointlessly wasting my time? Remember Tamaki I'm here to pay off a debt, not to become your friend. Once I pay off your vase I'm never coming back." said the raven haired girl.

Tamaki ran off to the emo corner, while most of the girls went to comfort him. "Those girls are going to kill you later." whispered Light. "I'll be fine. If I couldn't do this much then what kind of maid would I be?" asked Sabrina, flashing the other girl a deadly smile. Light returned the smile while saying. "Simply one HELL of a maid." Then Light went to attend her customers, leaving Sabrina astonished about two things. One. Someone knew the catchphrase her and her father shared. Two. Light had emphasized hell…did she know?

-Later-

After the host club ended Ronald came bursting through the doors, yelling for Sabrina. "What is it, Ronald?" asked Sabrina. "Will wanted me to give this to you." he said, passing Sabrina a Japanese katana non-discretely. "….You couldn't wait until later to give this to me?" she asked, getting increasingly annoyed. Ronald made a pouting face at the slightly younger girl. "Sorry, Sabby-chan but I'm already a day late…" Sabrina sighed at her partner's inability to manage time.

"Come on we have to go or William will gives us double overtime!" said Ronald. Sabrina went to retrieve her stuff only to find it wasn't there. "You have GOT to be kidding me…" she said through her teeth. Ronald noticed some paper fluttering out the window from the corner of his eye. "Could that be your stuff?" he asked. Sabrina looked over towards his field of vision to see what Ronald saw. "'Nice rich kid school' my ass. Triple overtime here we come!" sarcastically yelled Sabrina, going to kick whoever was messing with her's ass…and retrieve her stuff. Ronald ran after her without a protest because…well she'd run Grell's chainsaw through him if he didn't help her.

As Sabrina and Ronald retrieved her stuff, everyone's favourite idiotic blonde appeared. "Sabrina…Knox-sensei…what are you doing in the pond?" asked Tamaki. "Having a dance party. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" yelled the girl. Sabrina had lost all patience with anyone except William, if it was necessary to speak to him. Light also appeared, hearing Sabrina's yells of anger. "Looks like one of your jealous bitches got to Sabrina's stuff. How…typical of them." Light said.

Out of nowhere, Sabrina's cellphone rang, blaring her awkward ringtone. "REALLY GRELL?! KE$HA?!" she yelled, before answering the phone. She was silent for a minute before ending the call. "Hey Ronald guess what!" she said. "What?" asked Ronald, a tad bit scared at her sudden cheerfulish voice. "We've now got triple overtime!" she yelled. Ronald groaned, hanging his head.

And thus, Ronald Knox and Sabrina Faustus got triple overtime from William T. Spears for being late, as usual. The good thing was getting to reap Ayanokoji's soul.


	2. Chapter 2-Books Are Evil

**A/N: I hope I don't kill anyone with my horrible writing skills and bad plot.**

Sabrina Faustus was close to slamming her head on her desk. At the moment she had the wonderful occurrence of Ronald Knox being her sensei. "Hi Sabby-chan!" yelled Ronald happily. That was the moment her head hit the desk. "Kill. Me. NOW." she groaned.

Things didn't get much better from then. After a horrible time of trying to see the point of what Ronald was teaching, mostly because he couldn't keep his own mind on track, she had to return to the damn host club. _"The faster I pay off this debt the faster I will be able to leave their sorry asses."_ she had to keep telling herself.

That wasn't even the beginning of it. Sabrina had to listen to these brainless girls fangirl over the host club members, even though Haruhi Fujioka and Light Minasae were female themselves, and she had to listen to the girl talk about Ronald Knox. "Isn't Knox-sensei so adorable?" said one of Tamaki's customers. "Yeah he is. Although I do want to know why he talks to Faustus-chan so much." agreed another. Tamaki was gaping at the fact his customers were talking about someone other than himself, or the host club in general. Sabrina just shook her head at this with no words.

Suddenly Tamaki jumped up from his seat. "I know! We shall get Knox-sensei to join the host club! Then we won't have to lose any customers." he proclaimed. Sabrina, who had enough of Tamaki's shenanigans, shoved him forcefully down into his seat again. "No you won't do that." she said. "Why not?" asked, practically, the whole room. "Because Ronald has been with practically every woman in England. He's a damn womanizer and…you're right behind me aren't you?" she said, realizing Ronald was in the room. "How'd you guess?" asked Ronald. "I've been partnered with you for a while now. The only time I know you aren't there is when your either not complaining to Will-sempai, flirting with someone, or you're at some party." she deadpanned.

Sabrina thought about what she said for a moment, Ronald seemingly understanding where she was getting at. "Hold on a minute. This makes you the perfect candidate for this stupid club." she yelled. Ronald held back his laughter while Tamaki jumped back up and started yelling at her for not understanding the importance of the host club. "He reminds me of someone…" said Ronald. Sabrina stared at him, blank faced. "That was one time. And it was your fault anyways." she replied. "Weren't you the one who had to think about who to fight with?" Ronald asked more quietly. "The decision upon overtime and my father was hard, alright?" she hissed. Ronald shrugged as Tamaki finally took notice that the two of them weren't even listening to him. Tamaki ran off into the emo corner, to cry and attempt to make Haruhi feel sorry for him.

It didn't work.

Instead of going over to Tamaki, Haruhi pretended he wasn't in the room and walked away. The twins, however, started bothering him. The older of the three started yelling at them causing the cycle of Tamaki to restart again. Eventually Light had enough and kicked Tamaki outside the music room. Literally. She just roundhoused him out the door and slammed it shut. "Now that that is over can we attempt to have a normaler day than usual?" she asked. The others continued on with their lives.

"Ootori-san." said Sabrina. Kyoya looked up from his laptop, his glasses doing the stereo-typical shining in the light thing. "Yes Miss Faustus?" "How the hell did you end up with that thing?" Sabrina asked, pointing toward the door. Kyoya pointlessly pushed up his glasses. "Horrible luck and my father. May I ask the same for you and Knox-sensei?" Kyoya said. "Horrible luck and William-sempai." replied the girl. "Care to elaborate?" he asked.

Sabrina looked at a moment towards Ronald, who was flirting with Tamaki's customers. "Perhaps another time." she replied. Kyoya flashed a shit eating grin at her while saying "No I insist." Sabrina's patience for the day was already running low. "Seriously you won't understand therefore I won't tell you. Also, no I will not elaborate further because I'm simply one hell of a…wait…it's not time for that yet either."

/

Once again Sabrina found herself in the spot of listening to Ronald Knox trying to teach people English. Sabrina eventually got so bored that she fell asleep. That wasn't exactly a good thing because demons aren't meant to sleep.

"Sabby-chan…" Someone was poking her face, trying to wake her up. She didn't respond but she was being pulled back into reality. "Sabrina!" yelled Ronald. She jumped up yelling. "IT WAS RONALD'S FAULT I SWEAR, WILL-SEMPAI!" The whole class was staring at her in utter confusion, as Ronald looked annoyed. "Wow way to throw me under the imaginary bus, Sabby-chan." he said. "It's not throwing you under the imaginary bus if all I can speak is the truth." she replied, in a similar tone. The classroom gaped. How DARE she say that about Ronnie! Well at least that was the general idea of the girls in the class. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand found this extremely hilarious.

"Brat." mumbled Ronald. "Bitch." replied Sabrina. More gasps filled the room. Ronald pretended to be hurt. "Sabby-chan! Why did you say such a thing to your sensei?" he gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, Ronald. I thought we were stating the obvious using words that being with 'b'." she falsely apologized. Hikaru and Kaoru were on the floor laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Haruhi, finding this the most obnoxious thing ever moved away to sit beside Renge.

"Why does Faustus keep calling him Ronald…in class?" whispered one of the girls very loudly. "Yes, Sabby-chan. Why?" asked Ronald, leaning in very closely to her face. "The day I call you sensei or sempai is the day I willingly marry Alois Trancy or Claude." she deadpanned, pushing his face away. Ronald asked himself how that was even possible because Alois Trancy was dead. "My point proven." she said. It only just occurred to Ronald that she would never call him those honorifics.

The rest of the class, on the other hand, wanted to know who this 'Alois Trancy' and 'Claude' were, now that she mentioned them. "Oh dear…I don't even know where to start…." she mumbled. Ronald smirked as he remembered the time he had said that. Sabrina cleared her throat for show before putting on a high-pitched, extremely girly voice. "Hi! I'm Alois Trancy! I'm a slutty little man-whore who likes wearing BOOTY SHORTS!" Ronald burst out laughing. Sabrina ignored him as she continued. "I also hate Hannah Anafeloz for no adequately explored reason!" "OH DEAR GOD, WHY!" yelled Ronald. "I also like seducing older men….mmm Uncle Albert." she said in a weird seductive voice. Ronald wiped the tears from his eyes and quit laughing before saying anything else. "Seriously if you were going to do that you should have warned me." he said. "At least Undertaker didn't hear that. If he did he'd never stop laughing. EVER." she said. "Or Will. He'd be like 'You're slacking off again. Take this overtime!' I don't want any more overtime." complained Ronald. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the other reaper.

The class was still trying to get over the shock that Sabrina could speak in such a way and her seductive voice was something strange and unheard of, even for Ronald. "I'm sure you talk like that often with William-sempai." said Ronald, making a perverted face. "I NEVER HAVE NOR WILL I EVER!" she yelled hitting him repeatedly with her textbook. Her eyes kept flashing from red, to greenish-yellow and back to purple. "Ow! OW! Okay I'm sorry! Ow-STOP HITTING ME!" he yelled. Sabrina pretended to think about it for a moment. She, then, smacked him a couple more times and kicked him in the face. "Satisfied yet?" asked Ronald. "Don't give me ideas, Ronald." she grumbled.

The rest of the girls in the class, excluding Haruhi and two others, crowded around Ronald asking him if he was okay, and such. Sabrina found this supremely annoying and blocked them out. Only Ronald could get a room full of girls to feel concern for him in a matter of five seconds.

-later—

A bunch of girls followed Sabrina around the school. They weren't very good at hiding this and Sabrina knew they were there. A bunch of other people were pointing and whispering at the group of girls, too. Eventually Sabrina got frustrated enough that she turned around, emitting a demonic aura. "Would you quit following me?" she asked. The girls gasped, realising she knew they were there the whole time, also they could feel the aura. "W-We have s-something to say to y-you." said one of the girls, not so confident anymore. "Go on." said Sabrina. "Y-you need to stop b-being mean to Ronnie-sensei." said another.

Sabrina started laughing sadistically. "Oh please what could the lot of you do? Ronald doesn't need you to 'fight his fights'. He knows what would make me stop." The girls shuddered at the tone of the demon-reaper girl's voice. Her eyes flashed red for a long moment. "Also. Only I may call him 'Ronnie' if you must know." she said, before turning around and leaving the girls crying and hugging each other.

Now Sabrina was searching for any of the embers of the host club. From the distance she could see the tiny dot of a hat, which indicated that Light was there since no one else wore a hat in the 'fancy rich kid school'. Light was busy talking to a short brown haired girl, seemingly annoyed. Sabrina couldn't help but feel the emotion was easily passed through her whenever she spoke to Ronald.

"Minasae-san." Sabrina said. "Oh hi Sabrina." replied Light, looking relieved that someone else was now there. "I must apologise to you. I may have scared off a bunch of customers at the host club." she said, bowing to the other. Light waited for Sabrina to be standing again, before blinking a couple times. "R-really? You did?" she asked. "Yes and for that I am truly sorry." replied Sabrina. Light then raised her arms in the air, yelling triumphantly. "MY JOB'S BEEN MADE EASIER! WEEEW!" Sabrina stared at the older girl, with her mouth hanging a little open. "What?"

The brown haired girl cut in, through Light's cheers of happiness. "Light hates the host club and all the girls that attend." "Then that's something Miss Minasae and I have in common." replied Sabrina, thankful that Light was still yelling in pure happiness. The brown haired girl gasped. "You know?" "Of course I do it's plainly obvious. Does anyone other than the host club members know?" asked Sabrina. The girl shook her head. _"…I thought they were idiots but NO! They had to be complete dumbasses!"_

As Sabrina expected, quite a few of the customers had disappeared, or were glaring at her. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's how I've always dealt with him." mumbled Sabrina as she poured tea for Kyoya. "May I ask what you're talking about?" he asked. "I attacked Ronald with a textbook so now women hate me." she replied, nonchalantly. Kyoya facepalmed, quite loudly. It was a loud slap. "Why did you attack him with a textbook?" he asked. "He was being a perverted idiot, as usual." replied Sabrina. Kyoya sighed, sinking down lower in his chair. "And that's my cue!" Sabrina heard Light yell as she ran over to bother Kyoya.

Something Sabrina hadn't noticed before really caught her eye today. It was a giant bunny shrine off in the corner of the room. "What the hell's that?" she asked the twins, when they called her over. "Oh that used to be Hunny-sempai and Mori sempai's table. He loved his stuffed bunny so the girls built a shrine to him when he's not here." replied Kaoru. "Not here?" she asked. "Yeah Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are in University." said Hikaru. "And they still come here?" The twins and some girls, who weren't busy glaring at her, nodded. "It HAD to be THIS club! It HAD TO!" she yelled, stomping off. The twins shrugged at her outburst, not understanding why she wasn't happy.

Tamaki took this opportunity to jump out and try to comfort her. "Screw off you bloody poof." she said. Tamaki then ran back to his emo corner, feeling unloved and unwanted just as he should. Once again no one cared because this was a daily occurrence at the host club.

/

Ronald stared over Sabrina's shoulder as she checked the death schedule. "Do you mind?" she asked, annoyed. "Actually yes I do." replied Ronald, flashing a smile at her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his unnaturally annoying behaviour. Now don't get it wrong he's always annoying to her, but he was more annoying than usual these days.

While scanning through the names she came across a familiar one. She paused, staring at it for a moment. Then she rubbed her eyes ad if she'd seen it wrong. "What's wrong?" asked Ronald. She pointed to the name she had seen and Ronald did the exact same thing.

"Light Minasae is scheduled to die on her 18th birthday? Damn that's bloody harsh." said Ronald. He wasn't lying either.

_Light Minasae-April 20 20XX at 4:00 pm. _

"Isn't that when the Host club ends?" asked Sabrina, finally looking at her partner. "You know better than I do." replied Ronald. They exchanged glances before looking at a calendar. "Two weeks." said Ronald. Sabrina nodded, not knowing what to say to her female sempai whenever she saw her next. Ronald started thinking. Yes, this was so shocking that Ronald was THINKING! "She was such a nice kid too. " Sabrina stated. "Can't you…" trailed off Ronald.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she stared at her partner in shock. "You can't mean…" she said. Ronald nodded grimly. "I can't make a contract with her Ronald, she's scheduled to die!" she said. "So…you'd be taking her soul in the end, right?" he said. "I'm directly not allowed to make a contract with someone for the sake of prolonging their life, Ronald!" she yelled. "Says who?" he asked. "The rules of the Faustian Contract. Saving her life goes against my kind's nature, Ronnie."

The two reapers sat in silence for a while. "Spears-sempai never said you couldn't…and this is supposed to be a reapers job." said Ronald after a minute. "I'm NOT making a contract with another human! Anyways I'm still indirectly contracted to Ciel Phantomhive." she replied. "Reapers job!" sang Ronald.

Sabrina slammed down the binder on the floor. "FINE I'LL DO I IF IT MAKES YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled. Ronald smiled at her before running away. She gasped realising what just happened. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RONALD KNOX!" she yelled, chasing him with Grell's death scythe.


	3. Chapter 3-Evil!

**A/N: This crap's back. **

Light Minasae didn't really know what she was doing with her life. She was pretending to be a boy and flirting with other girls for the sake of a stupid club that she didn't even like. Not only that but her friends decided to date those idiots AND to top it all off her parents were dead. "I really need help." she mumbled into her pillow. "You need help, do you?" asked a strangely familiar voice. "I can help you with that." "Hey whoever's there this isn't cool." said Light, sitting upright. There was an all-too-familiar sigh, and the faint sound of a hand colliding with a face. "Miss Minasae please don't make this harder than it needs to be." said the voice. Light frowned into the darkness. "Sabrina?" she asked, totally confused.

The quick flash of red eyes in her room indicated that Sabrina was, in fact there. "How'd you get in?" asked Light. "Miss Minasae I suspect you already know what I really am." replied Sabrina. Light's mind finally processed what she meant. "You're a demon…and a shinigami." slowly stated the 'older' girl. "That's correct." said Sabrina.

"Why are you here?" asked Light. "I'm going to be honest, Miss Minasae. You've been scheduled to die two weeks from today." said Sabrina. It didn't take long for Light to calculate when she was going to die. "On my birthday…how…fitting." said Light. Sabrina cleared her throat to end the awkwardness. "I believe that you don't deserve to die, Miss Minasae, therefore I have a proposition for you." Light immediately understood what the demon-reaper girl meant. "You want to make a contract with me?" she asked. "Yes." replied the demon, her eyes glowing red.

-time skip of DESTINY!-

Sabrina's head smacked down onto her desk the moment she sat down. "You okay, Sabrina?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah I just didn't sleep." replied Sabrina. "Why not?" asked Haruhi. "Because of a certain blonde-black haired idiot we mutually know." The twins crept up on Sabrina before violently pushing her shoulders. "Run. NOW." she hissed in a deadly voice. The twins ran back to their seats because they didn't want to be killed.

Then learning and school happened. Nothing to interesting or worth mentioning happened. The host club, though, kept finding her and asking where Light was. Sabrina wasn't actually sure so she kept telling the different members the same answer. "Probably at home."

Eventually when it was host club time, Light did show up. "Light-kun you're alive!" yelled the fangirls. Light groaned and facepalmed. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" she finally yelled. Tamaki hid behind Kyoya, somehow believing he'd live if he did so. "Where were you Light?" asked Kaoru. "Hiding from you. Wasn't it effective?" replied the Sass Master of Ouran. Sabrina swore she saw Light wink at her.

The vast majority of the girls migrated over to Light. "Why are you wearing the gloves?" asked one girl. "Because I feel like it. Is there a problem with gloves here too?" she asked. The girls swoon, somehow finding this attractive. None of the others in the room could understand. Hell not even Light understood how that was deemed attractive by those girls. She just learned to roll with it because all the girls at this school are extremely stupid.

"Has anyone seen Knox-sensei?" asked one of the girls. Everyone turned to Sabrina. Everyone. Not a single person in the room wasn't looking at her, except herself of course. She shrugged, not really caring. Today might be the only day Ronald doesn't 'ruin' the host club for the other members.

She spoke too soon.

"Damnit Ronald. Why do you always act so lost without me." she sighed. "Woof." he replied. Understanding what he meant she pulled out the textbook from the previous day. "I would start running if I were you." she whispered. "You're so cute when you're angry." he said, poking her face.

-5 minutes later-

"AND! THAT'S! WHY! YOU! DON'T! POKE! MY! DAMN! FACE!" Sabrina yelled, using her textbook as a weapon. "THIS IS ALSO WHY I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" "I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU CAN'T BLUFF OR LIE!" he yelled back, trying to shield his head. "Miss Faustus, that's enough." said Light. Sabrina instantly stopped, bowing to the girl. "Of course Minasae-san. Whatever you wish." she said, leaving the host club in total shock.

Light smiled at the girl before returning to her area. The twins and Tamaki exchanged glances before following her. "Hey Light…how'd you make her listen to you?" they asked. Light shook her head at them, the same gesture being done when they looked back at Sabrina for an answer. When they, reluctantly, went to Ronald he just shrugged while rubbing his head.

"Hey, Light. Isn't tomorrow physical exams?" asked the brunette from yesterday. Light paled as she turned to her customer…or friend either works. "What?" she whispered. "Yeah. Physical exams are tomorrow, right guys?" the brunette asked. Light suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. "They'll never take me alive!" she yelled, while running out the room.

Sabrina was deep in thought. Someone would definitely see her contract seal, which would raise many questions. She couldn't think of another way to keep people from seeing it, other than not showing up.

"I don't really understand why we have to do this…My last school never did." mumbled Light, pulling Sabrina out of her thoughts. "You're just saying that so people don't realise you're a girl." said Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki's head slowly turned to Ronald, with fear in his eyes. "Oh come on you seriously thought I didn't know?" Ronald asked. Meanwhile the host club's customers, who had all been kept busy by Kyoya, suddenly turned back to the others. "I can't wait for tomorrow, Light-kun!" yelled one girl. "Motherfuck…" whispered Light, facepalming.

-The next day—

The day of physical exams arrived. The host club's customers were extremely excited about his, while Haruhi and Light looked like they were going to die and kill someone, respectively. The rest of the host club members had no problem with physical exams.

The vast majority of the host club's female populous was searching for Sabrina. They didn't want her to take their man…or men, whichever you would like to think of it as. No one had seen her all day. Hell, no one had even seen Ronald. They smiled at this fact. The host club would be all theirs that day.

The general idea of physical exams happened. The fangirls screamed over the twins doing their strip tease, fainted when they saw Tamaki and eagerly waited for Light and Haruhi. Tamaki tried to pretend to be Haruhi again, only to have another failure. Light just stood off to the side and sighed. "I hate the host club…" she mumbled. "The host club. This stupid day. Those fangirls. I hate all of it."

Apparently Light hadn't noticed she was standing beside Kyoya until he cleared his throat. "Is there something you'd like to share?" he asked, pushing his glasses up his face. Light blankly stared at him. "Fuck you. Fuck your club and fuck physical exams." she replied. Kyoya almost smiled at her words. "You just don't want to found out, Light." he said. "That's true. I wish someone would actually do something so no one will find out." she said through her clenched teeth.

Haruhi was soon dragged over to Kyoya by Light. "The 'Special Boy's' Clinic wants is open to you again." Kyoya said simply before leading them away. Meanwhile Light muttered death threats to everyone present in the school.

Kyoya left the duo in the clinic because it would be utterly creepy if he stayed. He couldn't help but feel something wasn't right about Sabrina Faustus not appearing in school today. It was the day of physical exams, yes, but she was obviously flat out a girl. Why would she not come? Was she hiding something from him? Whatever the reason he was going to find out. Kyoya Ootori always wins.

Unbeknownst to him, so does Sabrina.

-meanwhile-

Tamaki and the twins were standing alone, with smoke coming out of their ears…figuratively. Ronald had appeared and stole their thunder. All the girls in the general area had swarmed around him, saying things he didn't quite understand.

After all, they were speaking in Japanese at the moment.

"I'm going to kill him, one of these days." said Hikaru.

Little did Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki know they wanted to kill a death god.

Ronald checked his watch and saw the time. "Damn if I'm late one more time he's going to kill me." he muttered to himself, taking off towards the Special Boy's clinic. "And I'm not exactly one to do overtime. Even though I get it often."

-ALPACAS!-

Light and Haruhi weren't exactly too sure as to what was going on. Some random person had just walked into the room and started talking to the doctor that was going to do the physical exam. The guy looked like s sleaze-ball and seemed really out of place against the other doctors that worked at the Ootori hospitals.

"This guy's a shady motherfucker….should we trust him?" whispered Light. Haruhi agreed with the girl as they hid behind the curtain, spying on the two.

The doctor that worked for Kyoya's family got up and left the room for a moment. The two girls exchanged terrified glances before hiding behind the curtains again. They could hear the shady guy advancing towards them. "Holy crap we're gonna die." whispered Light. Haruhi made no reply and curled up into a ball on the floor. They could tell the man was in front of the curtain because all footsteps were gone. Light's last thought passed quietly through her lips, causing Haruhi to stare at her older friend confused.

Out of, what seemed like nowhere, the sound of a lawnmower cut through the room. There was a small clacking sound followed. Light and Haruhi didn't dare look out the curtain, in fear of what they may see. There was definitely a fight going on outside, they could deduce that.

Moments later there was a scream of agony before the room went silent. There was the sound of someone running out the door and the door slamming shut.

When Haruhi and Light looked out the curtain, assuming it was safe, Haruhi almost vomited. The man was clearly dead and ripped in many places. It looked as if a lawnmower had been run over him and someone had stabbed him with a sword many times. "What the hell?" yelled Light, at a loss of words. The two girls looked around the room seeing no evidence that anyone else had ever been in there.

Moments later the host club ran in the room with Ronald, and somehow Sabrina in tow. Kyoya stared at Light confused and the others stared at the body shocked. Immediately Light was being asked questions because everyone assumed she had killed the man. She tried explaining that it wasn't her fault, to no avail, until Haruhi cut in. Haruhi explained everything that happened from the doctor leaving the room to the moment the person slammed the door. Kyoya examined the body, deducing the same thing as the girls. The man had been run over with a lawnmower and through with a sword.

"When'd you get here Sabrina?" asked Haruhi, after the school disposed of the body discretely. "Ronnie called." replied the host club's demon maid.

The host club didn't have time to question how Sabrina had arrived so quickly because the Ootori doctor came back in the room, with a short brown haired man. The man wore glasses and had the same green eyes as Ronald. He wore the same kind of suit, just with a different tie and different shoes. "Alan-sempai!" yelled the two younger reapers at the same time, bowing to him.

Alan looked between the two younger ones, seeing Ronald looking as messy as ever and Sabrina in her usual maid attire. "What have you two been doing?" asked the older shinigami. They both nervously laughed. "Well…" said Ronald. "You see…" Sabrina started. They both sighed, seeing they wouldn't get out of anything. "I'm being forced to pay off a 4 million yen debt." Sabrina said, hanging her head. "So you're slacking off?" said Alan. Sabrina and Ronald jumped. "No! We're getting an assload of overtime, though!" said Ronald, trying to justify their actions. Sabrina's hand smacked against her face.

Alan soon smiled. "I'm just kidding, Brina, you know that. I also know Knox is an absolute idiot, yes." he said. She smiled back at her sempai. "Actually it was Grell's fault." Alan paused for a moment. "Makes sense." he said.

The two younger reapers sighed in relief that they weren't getting any overtime. At least until William found out. Suddenly it dawned on them that Alan would tell Will or Eric. "Alan-sempai pleaaase don't tell Will-sempai or Eric-sempai!" wailed Ronald, kneeling down. Alan pretended to think about it for a moment. "Alright. On one condition." "Name it!" exclaimed Ronald.

Alan bent down and whispered into Ronald's ear. He paled, then blushed, then paled again. "Oh please anything but that, Alan-sempai!" shouted Ronald. Sabrina's gaze shifted between the two male reapers. "I don't think I like where this is going…" she said. Alan turned his attention back to the female reaper. "Right since you're involved you should may as well know." said Alan.

The host club, attempting to grasp what they were talking about and wanting attention tried to avert Alan's eyes towards them. It didn't exactly work because he was too busy scheming a plan to put Ronald Knox in his place after what happened at the last Christmas party. People were still scarred now.

Alan's idea also sparked some unwanted attention to the relationship between Sabrina and Ronald. The twins were expecting the worse to happen because everyone could tell that Ronald Knox and Sabrina Faustus weren't 'just friends' like they claim to be. Well, everyone but Sabrina, Ronald, Haruhi and Tamaki. They were all oblivious to this…or just so used to it they didn't even bother denying it anymore…or too busy trying to get people to stop saying they loved William, Claude and Eric. You can probably guess who this is.

"What are you making him do Alan-sempai?" asked Sabrina. "He needs to wear your maid dress for the rest of the week." Alan replied. Sabrina's face was priceless in everyone's mind. No one dared to laugh because she would either kill them, or their punishment would be to wear the dress longer. Only Alan laughed at her expression. "Alan….you can't be serious." she said. "He is." groaned Ronald. "There's no way in hell that I will let him wear my clothing." she deadpanned. "Well then I'll just tell William what you've been up to…" said their sempai smirking.

Sabrina let out a frustrated yell before hiding to remove her maid dress. "Take it and never give it back. It's now yours." she said. Ronald reluctantly took it before going to remove his own stuff.

Tamaki was staring at the two reaper's sempai confused. "Uh, sir. If Knox-sensei is supposed to wear Sabrina's dress….what's she supposed to wear?" Alan paused for a moment. "Crap I never thought of that…" he mumbled. "ALAN-SEMPAI!" the two reapers yelled at the same time. Alan shrugged, although they couldn't see it. "I guess Brina will have to wear Ronnie's clothes." he said. There was a small moment of silence before the room was full of Sabrina's angry screams. "ONE DAY, ALAN HUMPHRIES! ONE DAY I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Eventually Ronald emerged, reluctantly, wearing Sabrina's maid dress. It was awfully small on him, which only made Alan laugh harder. "I never knew you could be so evil, Alan." grumbled Ronald, unpleased. Moments later Sabrina stomped out, wearing Ronald's suit. "This never leaves this room or I'll take your eyes out with scissors. Alright?" she hissed at the host club, her eyes turned red. They nodded, terrified, not before Alan and Kyoya took a picture.

"_I'm this close to putting that guy's name on the death list…"_she thought bitterly.

**A/N: I'm obsessed with alpacas. Also...imagining Ronald Knox in a maid dress. *shudders***


	4. Chapter 4-That One Shitty Chapter

**A/N: I'm baaaack. You poor souls.**

Class 2-A awaited their sensei, who still hadn't shown up 15 minutes after the bell rang. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all looked at Sabrina for reassurance. She simply shrugged.

Sabrina thought about it for a minute before standing up and approaching the door. "Where are you going?" asked the twins. "Finding the 'oh so great' Ronald Knox." she replied, as the sarcasm dripped out of her mouth.

She opened the door and immediately looked displeased. It took her a brief moment of leaving the room before re-entering with a protesting Ronald. She shoved him to the front of the classroom before taking her seat, muttering words Ciel Phantomhive would have her head for saying.

The rest of the class, on the other hand, had no idea whether to laugh or run out of the room crying. They were staring at the school's, supposedly, most handsome teacher in a dress that belonged to Sabrina Faustus. It took a while for Hikaru and Kaoru to process the events that happened for him to be stuck in said dress. After they remembered they began laughing their asses off. Ronald just groaned and continued to stand awkwardly.

"Knox-sensei why are you wearing such a hideous dress?" asked on the girls, smiling maliciously at Sabrina. "My evil sempai made me wear this…" he cried.

Only then did it occur to the girls to look at Sabrina. Much to their dismay she was wearing Ronald's suit….in her size. "How exactly did this happen?" asked one girl. "Shit happened." replied the two reapers, unhappily. "And how long do you have to wear that thing?" asked the same girl. "A week." replied Ronald, falling on the ground. Sabrina shook her head, dissatisfied and yelled at him to get up.

Out of nowhere a certain French girl jumped up and pointed to the two reapers. "Yes! That's perfect! You two act so well!" she squealed. Sabrina and Ronald stared at the girl with blank looks on their faces. "What?" "Please it's so obvious you two have a forbidden teacher-student relationship!" yelled the girl, going into super fangirl mode.

The class, in entirety whipped their heads towards the host club's maid when they heard her head smack against her desk. "I need to quit my job." she groaned. "Please don't. I'll get an assload of overtime again…" pleaded Ronald. Sabrina slowly lifted her head, glaring at him. "Why is that MY problem?" she hissed. "Because we're partners." replied Ronald. "Did I ask Will-sempai to be your partner? No. I didn't. You KNOW why he dumped me off on you." replied the demon. "Because he's an ass?" asked Ronald. Sabrina put her head back down on the desk saying nothing.

For the rest of the period Ronald tried to get Sabrina to reply to him, or talk to him in general. It was a total failure. The only reaction he got from her was a certain finger. The girls in the class glared at her, wanting to snap her fingers then rip them off her hand, but then they remembered she would find other ways to murder them.

-TIME SKIP OF AWESOMENESS AND RAINBOWS!-

The host club wasn't too pleased to the sight they saw. Renge had outdone herself again and called a movie studio…again.

"Holy shit Renge, really?!" yelled Light.

Renge then went on a super long fangirl rant about movies, teacher-student relationships and the importance of capturing it. Light, the twins and Haruhi then sweatdropped. "You're talking about Sabrina and Knox-sensei again, aren't you?" they all mumbled. Renge squealed in pure happiness about her master plan. The host club, on the other hand, all attempted to escape due to their oncoming death.

Their attention was diverted from Renge when the door slammed open, then slammed shut again. The host club wasn't too surprised to see it was Sabrina. They were more surprised that her face displayed pure rage. They knew she had a short temper but they'd never imagined this. They also wanted to know the source of her anger. They could only imagine which customer decided to piss her off before the club opened.

To their surprised Ronald Knox ran through the door. "Sabrina, seriously, calm down. It's NOTHING." he said. Sabrina froze in place before slowly turning to him. "Nothing? NOTHING?! You know PREFECTLY WELL why this is happening. Or do I need to remind you what happened LAST time this happened?" she yelled. "And once again that was never my fault! It was Alan-sempai's!" he exclaimed.

She glared at him one last time before turning away from him. "Don't talk to me unless it's about work." she plainly stated before walking away.

The host club, seeing as Ronald wasn't going to speak to her anymore, finally decided to take action. The majority of them were equally as lost as Ronald was. Sabrina was REALLY angry, and they'd never heard Ronald call her by her full name.

"Renge…maybe next time." said Tamaki, patting her on the shoulder. She flinched away, not wanting to be touched by the 'phony prince'. "Or not at all. We don't wish to anger Miss Faustus anymore." said Kyoya, his glasses glinting in the light. "Nor do we want to cause Knox-sensei to experience anymore pain. Physical and emotionally." he stated more quietly.

The attention of the host club was reverted to Ronald, who was looking very conflicted now. Kyoya thought back to what Sabrina said before. She had mentioned that they fought about something before, most likely similar to this. He couldn't help but feel curious to what happened. Clearly Alan knew and was the cause of it, as far as he knew. And despite wanting to know what happened, he decided to wait until Ronald was able to speak again. Which, by his assumption, would be a while from now.

Tamaki didn't get the memo because he started prying. "Knox-sensei. What happened between you and Sabrina?" Light brought an axe out and pointed it at Tamaki. "Shut up!" she hissed at him. Tamaki pulled Kyoya in front of him, cowering in fear. "Nah it's cool, Minasae. Do you guys have time?" asked Ronald, to their surprise. They nodded, eagerly awaiting the story.

It wasn't exactly a story he liked telling.

-BLOOOOOOOOOOP-

Back during the Victorian era (which Ronald omitted from mentioning) the notable shinigami of the London team were on their break (The name of his job being omitted from the story too). During this time the reapers were playing a wonderful game of truth or dare. Yes. Even Will was playing the game. It's shocking, we know. How William T. Spears had been convinced to join this game was beyond everyone present's knowledge. They just assumed Ronald or Grell forced William to join.

After the others were forcibly humiliated in some way they decided Ronald was having too easy of a time. He was then dared to fight Eric Slingby while wearing a puffy pink dress and sing some song from the future called 'Wreaking Ball'.

Everyone found this extremely hilarious, except Sabrina who jammed a pair of earphones in her ears before returning to her piles of paperwork. And by her we really mean the mixture of her, Ronald and Grell's somehow.

Despite the fact Eric was bigger and stronger than Ronald he put up quite the fight. "You know, kid, you're actually pretty strong for such a shorty." said Eric. Ronald laughed. "You may be bigger than, sempai, but I'M the one wielding a lawnmower for a death scythe every day. Did you really think I'd go down after 10 seconds?" Though eventually Ronald was taken down by his sempai.

"Good match, kid." said Eric. "Yeah." said Ronald, a little less enthusiastically.

"And now your reward for doing this dare." said Alan. Ronald wasn't too sure if he liked where this was going because Alan-sempai had a sadistic grin on his face. "Her." was all Alan said, pointing to Sabrina. Ronald stared at his sempai shocked. "What?! No! She's my partner!" he yelled. "A dare's a dare." said Alan, mockingly.

Ronald sighed as he made his way over to Sabrina. "If she kills me it's your fault." he said, before getting her attention. "What?" asked an annoyed sounding Sabrina, yanking the earphones out. He prayed to the greater death gods that he wouldn't get killed before quickly pressing his lips against hers. He was quickly shoved off her, probably with less force than intended.

The room had fallen silent, and time seemed to freeze. Though, as if time wasn't slow enough for immortal death gods. Ronald had the most apologetic look on his face as he watched his friend, who was slowly moving away with a hurt expression on her face. This made Ronald feel even worse than before because no one had ever seen her like that. Ever.

Before Ronald could even begin to explain himself she grabbed her paperwork and ran away, locking herself in her office. The majority of the other reapers just put it past them and continued with their work. They didn't think much of it because Sabrina was still the product of a demon. Although William, Alan and Eric, on the other hand, were starting to process what was about to happen. "Isn't her death scythe a sword?" asked Eric. William stared at the other reaper confused. "When did she get her death scythe modified?" he asked. Eric started whistling and diverted his gaze quickly.

"Well…shouldn't one of us go see her?" asked Alan. Ronald immediately ran off to his own office, not wanting to face the girl.

-The Most Present-ish Tie You'll get-

"Now I didn't witness the rest so I don't exactly know what happened after that." Ronald said, sheepishly. "But from what I heard from Alan and Eric-sempai Will-sempai went into her office and didn't exit for at least an hour. This is why people always poke fun at her and Will-sempai having a 'thing' for each other."

The other inhabitants of the room didn't really know what to say. The story was REALLY messed up in more ways than one. Also the way Ronald made it sound it would be easy for people to assume William and Sabrina had something going on…which they don't screw off.

Kyoya then cleared his throat, getting out of the dazed state he was in. "So what exactly are we going to do now? We can't just wait for her to return completely normal, we have a business to take care of." he said. Light and the other host club members stared at him in shock and anger. "You just put Ronald Knox through the emotional scarring he must have and all you care about from that is your stupid ass CLUB?! Your priorities are SERIOUSLY warped! And that's saying a lot coming from the Satanist!" Light yelled.

If Light believed that, she was in for a HUGE surprise. Renge finally acknowledged her presence by fangirl squealing. "That was PERFECT!" she yelled. The host club, in entirety, had a face that said 'what the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch?' "It was all the moe! ALL OF IT!" yelled Renge, starting to look a 'little' insaner than usual. "Renge…are you okay?" asked Haruhi. Light blinked a couple times before mumbling. "_She's not your average lady. She's fucking crazy. Spelled C-U-N-T." _

Then it slowly started to dawn on the smarter/more mature host club members. "Oh you have GOT to be shitting me!" yelled Light, pissed off. Tamaki and the twins were still trying to figure it out when Sabrina's head popped out of nowhere. "Minasae-san is there a problem?" she asked. "You bitch and I actually felt sorry for you two British wankers!" Light continued yelling. Sabrina watched her mistress, both amused and confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, along with Tamaki and the twins. "We've been had." explained Light.

It took the twins and Tamaki a little longer to realise what Light meant. "YOU FAKED THIS WHOLE THING?!" yelled Tamaki. "No not all of it." flatly stated Sabrina. "Yeah my story was real." agreed Ronald. Sabrina smacked him with a textbook. "I thought I told you to never speak of that EVER AGAIN!" she yelled. "DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF MY RULES AGAIN?" Ronald yelled in protest, shielding his head from the assault.

"RULE NUMBER 1. DON'T BOTHER ME ON MY DAYS OFF!" Ronald yelled at her to stop while, still, shielding his head.

"RULE NUMBERTWO. KEEP YOUR ANNOYING BEHAVIOUR TO A MINIMUM AT WORK!" she yelled, ignoring Ronald.

"RULE NUMBER 3. FLIRT WITH ME AND I'LL MURDER YOU THEN RESSURECT YOU ONLY TO DUMP YOU OFF ON CALUDE!"

"RULE NUMBER 4. IF YOU EVER SPEAK OF THE DARE AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE NO WOMAN WILL EVER WANT TO BE IN ANY PROXIMETY TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a coughing fit. Everyone by this point was extremely concerned. "I think we should just go. See you guys later." said Ronald, before seemingly disappearing into nothing.

"Such devotion…" said Renge, wiping a tear from her eye. The other members groaned before scattering.

The host club was now in business.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry. This chapter makes me cringe. I had a shitty time writing it and really this is going to be the worst one. It didn't go as what I had originally planned and probably turned out worse. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Please find me and kill me if you can. I have failed as a shitty author and gone to the standards of a yaoi fangirl...someone you shouldn't take seriously. **

**No I don't like yaoi. It's not cute and never will be. **

**Anyways like I said sorry for the chapter and I'll try to make it better come the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5-That One Useless Chapter

**A/N: I'm back with another shitty chapter! This one's pretty useless...imo.**

Out of all the host club members, Light was the most concerned for Sabrina. She knew Sabrina was a demon and a shinigami, which meant she was not able to contract human diseases. It could have just been a strange occurrence, but the way Ronald reacted stated otherwise. This wasn't something that just happened now, this happened before. Whether it was to Sabrina or to someone else the two reapers knew was beyond Light's knowledge. Actually, the vast majority of what was happening was out of her knowledge. Only now did it occur to Light that she knew nothing about her demon-shinigami maid/friend.

Kyoya closely watched Light, taking note to her worry. Wait…Light could worry? The fact Light was actually concerned about something was a new concept for him. Okay, not COMPLETELY. But this was someone outside her group of friends that she came to Japan with. What exactly did this mean?

Another good question was why Kyoya cared so much about this. Light was the ONLY person who could easily confuse him by doing nothing. Was it…no. Even if it was he should have realised it before. He wasn't Tamaki. He wasn't an oblivious idiot with a daddy complex. Then again with the position he was stuck with it would be a mommy complex. _'Damn them…'_ he thought angrily.

"Having fun there?" asked an annoying, high-pitched voice. Kyoya sighed. "Hello there Tatania." The short brunette smiled at him. "So have you realised it yet?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" asked Kyoya, annoyed. Tatania laughed, then ran over to Light. Kyoya watched her go. "Dear lord she's brain damaged…" he muttered to himself, writing in his black book.

Unfortunately for Kyoya he was interrupted by the obnoxious twins and their lady friends. "So Kyoya-sempai. Finding out you're in-love with Light?" asked the twins, with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

The room instantly fell cold, and a scary purple aura started to fill in. "If you don't shut your god damn mouths I will fucking sew them shut. GOT IT?" he hissed. The twins, shaking in fear whispered. "So that's a yes?"

Kyoya's glasses glinted before the twins were pounded to the ground. Then the twins faces were stomped on a bit, and then left for dead.

Between this all Light, who was watching, started laughing quietly. "I'm corrupting him! I'm corrupting him! YAAAY!" she cheered, causing the mass populous around her to begin laughing their asses off. "Please tell me someone recorded that." said Tatania. "Yup! Sending to Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai right now." replied Light, who finally made the presence of her phone noticed.

"I can't believe Kyoya lost his cool like that in the club." said Haruhi, who was passing. "I know it's comedy GOLD! I KNEW there was a reason why I stayed in this club!" replied Light, completely missing the point of Haruhi's statement. Tatania giggled at the more insane girl. "What are we going to do with you?" she asked. "Love me dearly and not think about it at all because I'M THE HERO!" Light yelled.

The room was now staring at her lost at the point of her actions. "Yeaaah…I've been watching too much Hetalia…" mumbled Light.

A bunch of Tamaki's customers were talking amongst themselves, in the usual stuck up bitchy way. "You know the host club is so much better when the maid isn't here." said one girl. "Yeah. She always makes the club revolve around herself." agreed another. "But with her comes Knox-sensei!" exclaimed yet another.

It was then when Tamaki cleared his throat. "Ladies. It would be much appreciated in you didn't speak in such a manor. Miss Faustus is part of the host club just as much as I am." he said.

A loud gasp echoed through the room, obviously coming from the glasses bearing wonder named Light. "Holy shit Tamaki…that was the most intelligent thing I've heard you say in the two years I've known you! WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Light, dramatically falling off the couch. Kyoya walked over to the girl, standing over her with an unamused face. "Get up." he grumbled. "Yes mommy dearest!" replied the crazy girl, before going into a fit of laughter. Kyoya shook his head disapprovingly. "Why must you be so obnoxious?" he sighed. "I'm only reciprocating what my opinion of you is." she replied before flashing a grin and running.

It didn't take long for Kyoya to understand what she said. "You're DEAD MINASAE!" he yelled, throwing his black book at her. Somehow her football skills kicked in as she caught the book. "Hey thanks! I've always wanted to know what was in here!" she exclaimed opening the book. "THANK YOU GYM CLASS!" she yelled, waving the book in the air. Her friends and the majority of the host club laughed as Kyoya stomped over to the girl.

Though his efforts were deemed pointless because she was already running. "HELP ME SOMEONE! AN ANGRY RHINO IS FOLLOWING ME!" she yelled. They knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of them, and it worked well because they were all rolling on the floor laughing. "ANGRY RHINO I'M SORRY BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN YOUR ANGRY RHINO BOOK!" yelled Light. "STOP CALLING ME A RHINO, PSYCHO BITCH!" yelled Kyoya. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU KNOW ME SO WELL, ANGRY RHINO!" she yelled, with a crazed glint in her eyes.

A loud sigh suddenly cut through the room. The room's inhabitants looked over to see Sabrina standing there. "Oh dear…where do I even begin, Minasae-san?" asked the maid, blowing her bangs from her face. The immature host smirked at her demon maid. "Nice to see you too Sabrina." she replied. Sabrina made a small smile, while shaking her head.

"So what's this about rhinos and why did you feel the need to yell it to the population of Australia?" asked the maid. Light held up Kyoya's black book, dodging his attempt to retrieve it. "What is so important in here that you don't want me to see, Kyoya?" she asked, somewhat seriously. He didn't reply to her, she was met with a glare. Light shrugged then, threw it to Sabrina. "He doesn't want me to read it. You tell me, Brina." said Light.

"Now Miss Faustus…" said Kyoya, cautiously. Sabrina waved the book around with a thoughtful look on her face. "Alright, Ootori, I have a proposition for you." she said. "Name it." replied Kyoya, in desperation to get his book back. "I won't tell Minasae-san what's in your book…IF you relieve me of my debt." she said. He glared at her, intensely. "No way in hell." he said.

Sabrina shrugged, opening the book with a smirk on her face. After looking at it for a few moments her face looked really disturbed, then threw it back at Light. "That's messed up!" she exclaimed.

Light picked up the book and read the page the black book had fallen open to. She then threw the book down on the ground before grabbing Kyoya by the collar of his blazer and dragged him away. "You have a shit load of explaining to do, Kyoya." she hissed. The rest of the room watched them disappear. "Well that happened." said Tatania.

"What did it say in the book?" asked the twins. Everyone else's heads turned back to Sabrina. She shuddered while saying nothing. The twins picked up the book and read it, initiating the same reaction as the two girls. "Sempai is into some kinky shit…" they said.

Because the attention had been turned to Sabrina, Haruhi asked. "What happened to you Sabrina? And where's Knox-sensei?" Sabrina suddenly felt really uncomfortable with the sudden attention to her…'condition'. "It's nothing that concerns you, I can assure you that, Fujioka-san. And at the moment Ronald is speaking to Alan-sempai." she replied, waving it off.

The members of the host club stared at her like she was some circus monster they had come across. Maybe that wasn't the best analogy. You'll see what I mean later. "Sabrina. I don't believe that was nothing." said Tamaki. "Just drop it okay." she said, more forcefully.

Moments later Alan Humphries and Ronald arrived. The look on Alan's face displayed deep concern, and people could only guess who it was for. Alan immediately went to Sabrina and without any warning asked. "It's getting worse. Isn't it?" "I- Yes." replied Sabrina, staring at the floor.

The floor is drop dead sexy so don't be hating!

"I forgot you can't lie. Damn. Well this is pretty pointless." said Alan. "Agreed. And now I'm going to be forced to tell these assholes what's going on. Which, by the way, I'm not going to do. Go to Heaven because I don't want to see you in Hell." she said to the host club. Light burst into laughter, out of nowhere.

Literally. She just appeared out of nowhere.

"I say the SAME THING to them! Holy crap we must be the same person!" Light yelled, through her laughter.

Alan gave Sabrina a questioning stare. "She's crazy. Just ignore her." she said, shrugging.

-Awkward turtle break because I'm lost-

The host club finally ended, to the happiness of many. And by many it's just Sabrina and Light. As amazing as it was for the club to have ended Sabrina knew exactly what was coming next. "Alright. What is it you want to ask me?" she asked, sitting down.

She immediately regretted it because she was bombarded with questions from almost everyone. "NOT ALL AT THE SAME TIME, BLOODY TWITS!" she yelled. Immediately the questions stopped and the room fell silent.

Sabrina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright. So I know you all have questions for me. But I can't answer them all at once. I may be one hell of a maid but not even I'm that able." she said. The host club nodded, Kyoya included. Damn he's so OOC today.

The author snapped out of her retard mode and back to whatever mode this is because it's not much better than retard mode.

"Now, because out of all of you in this room I like Alan-sempai the most I'll answer his question first." she said. Ronald frowned, thinking about what she said. Sure, he didn't have a question. But she should at least like him a little more than Alan-sempai.

Reality was slapped back into the blonde reaper when he head Alan ask. "How long has it been this bad?" "Just today. You know I can't lie, Alan-sempai, and even if you could just ask Ronald." she replied. Alan turned to Ronald for reassurance, even though it's really not necessary, to which the younger of the two nodded.

"Why do you ask anyways?' asked Sabrina. Alan turned back to his female friend and gave her a serious look. I'm not saying he wasn't serious looking before, but you get the idea. "Sabrina, this early on I wasn't this bad. Something is definitely wrong with your…condition." he said. "Well it could be because I'm…" she trailed off. Alan nodded in agreement, understanding that she didn't want to give away that she was a reaper and a demon.

Her attention was then reverted back to the host club. They all had questions yet she didn't know where to start. Kyoya would probably ask about her condition and what Alan meant. Tamaki would probably ask her something stupid and irrelevant. And the others probably just wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Deciding that she didn't feel like answering stupid questions she first went to her mistress. "Miss Minasae." she said, gesturing to her.

Light cleared her throat for a moment, trying to look proper or fancy, no one could tell which, before reverting to her insane self. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" yelled Light. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" said Tatania, sarcastically. Light glared at the person who was supposedly her best friend, causing the brunette to shrink away.

Sabrina looked at Alan for reassurance, because she couldn't lie and this was her mistress. Also Alan knew what he would be talking about better than anyone else there. "You see, Miss, young Sabrina here has a certain condition and…how do I put this in easy terms that won't shock you all too horribly…" started Alan. She glared at him, flatly stating. "You're three years older than me." Even though it wasn't exactly true. "That's not the point right now, Sabrina. The point is…how do we put this?" Alan asked Ronald. "Don't look at me I'm only a master of words when it comes to women." he said defensively. Alan pointed at Light and Haruhi. "That's not what I meant. I'm not flirting with them." Ronald deadpanned.

Tamaki started yelling at them for implying that his 'daughter' was not good enough for Ronald. This was ignored because the reapers had a bigger problem. Explaining the Thorns of Death without telling them it was a disease only Grim Reapers could contract wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Well since you idjits aren't exactly helping with anything I guess I'll just explain it in the bluntest way possible. Basically I have this disease that's slowly killing me from the inside which brings upon excruciating pain in the heart and the inability to breathe. There we go. What a wonderful story!" said Sabrina, in a really disturbing voice.

As you know Kyoya comes from a family of doctors. Hearing the description of this 'disease' didn't sound like anything he or his family was aware of. In fact he was sure that something like that couldn't exist because his family knew all doctor-y stuff. Well when it comes to humans at least. He didn't know what he was dealing with…yet.

"Miss Faustus. What exactly is your condition called?" asked Kyoya, opening his black book. "It's called 'Stay out of my damn business.'" Sabrina replied, like the ray of sunshine she is. This just added another question to the page of who Sabrina Faustus is in Kyoya's book.

"Any more bright questions?" sarcastically asked the maid. "HOW CAN MY DAUGHTER NOT BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR KNOX-SENSEI?!" yelled Tamaki. The maid glared at him. "I said bright questions. Not act like a dumbass." she hissed. Tamaki squealed and hid behind Kyoya.

As for said blonde reaper, Alan and Sabrina looked over to him, only to see him 'sort of' tipsy. "…He's a lost cause." she said. "Nah. Just drunk." replied Alan.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GET DRUNK WHILE AT 'WORK'!"

**A/N: And thus I have ruined the childhood of many people. And by many I mean people who don't exist. Anyways thanks for getting through this. I'm sorry my writing is pure crap.**


	6. Chapter 6-Self Inserts and Realisations

Sabrina was on her way to the host club. It wasn't a very long walk, but it felt like it was taking forever. When she actually made it to the door, she noticed something quite odd about it. Instead of the flamboyant pink door she was usually greeted with, it was some creepy old-looking black door.

She had no words to describe what she saw.

Suddenly a cloaked guy peeked out the door, while holding a candelabra and a cat puppet. "Um…" she said, taking notice of the person's stare. The person laughed creepily, almost sounding like Undertaker. "I never thought that in all my time at Ouran Academy that I would meet a real demon." said the cloaked person.

Sabrina stared at the guy, absolutely confused. "How did you know?" she asked. The cloaked person laughed again. "I am Umehito Nekozawa, President of the Black Magic Club, Miss Demon." said Nekozawa.

Sabrina sighed, as she gained the weirdest adoring fan ever. "Sabrina is what I was named by my Master. Also I'm not a demon." Nekozawa stopped laughing for a moment to answer the girl. "How is that possible I can sense the demonic aura from you." The words of Nekozawa actually creeped her out a little, but confused her more than anything. "I'm a Grim Reaper and a demon." she deadpanned.

Nekozawa made a sound that was like a fangirl squeal that was made by a guy. He went down on his knees and started bowing to her. "I'm sorry for questioning you, demon-God of Death, please forgive me!" he cried.

Sabrina used all the power she had not to kill this guy, because people would start asking questions. "Alright I'll forgive you." she said. Nekozawa's face lit up. "If you tell no one, especially not the host club, what I am." she finished. Nekozawa nodded very quickly, getting up from his bowing position. "Of course Miss Sabrina. I'd never tell the host club." he said, before disappearing behind the black door.

"Freak…" she mumbled after he was gone.

The next thing she knew was the flamboyant pink door appearing and being thrown open by the twins. "Heeey Sabrinaaaaaa!" they sang.

Sabrina sighed, preparing herself for the horrors she's face today. All she really did was tell herself that the host club were multiple Grells, it wouldn't hurt her at all. Unless they owned chainsaws. Then she was fucked. She shuddered remembering the ties Grell snapped and chased her and Ronald around the office with his death scythe. All they did was sing 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'. Grell even wants to be referred to as a lady! What was his problem then?

"Hello Thing 1 and Thing 2. What do you want?" she asked.

"We were wondering why it was taking you so long to come…" started Hikaru…or was it Kaoru? She didn't really care at the moment. "So we decided to go find you! Come on you're going to finally meet Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai!" said the other twin.

The twins faintly heard a very sarcastic 'Oh JOY.' come from the young maid's mouth as they dragged her into the room. What they didn't tell her was all Light's friends were there too. And…well let's just say that her friends are very…special.

"Ah Sabrina, my dau-" Tamaki was cut off by her famous glare of death, as her eyes flashed different colours. "If you say daughter I'll castrate you." she threatened.

The girls in the room pointed at Sabrina, while looking at Light. "I like her." said a blonde girl.

Light laughed at her friend's comment as Tamaki ran off to the emo corner mumbling about how his position as the host club King was being ignored. Kyoya groaned before looking up from his black book. "Would you please tell your friends to stop harassing Tamaki? It's getting quite bothersome when he always grows mushrooms in the room." he asked. "So what do you want us to do? Feed his big-ass ego?" asked Light, sarcastically.

-time to make Tamaki flamboyant again-

After a very short time of feeding Tamaki's ego, the host club and their group of…I don't even know, were finally going to introduce Sabrina to the new-ish faces. "The short blonde boy is Hunny-sempai. The tall one beside Hunny-sempai is Mori-sempai. The redhead, who you probably recognize is Lexie. The Indian girl is Juanita. (Don't ask). The short brunette girl, who we know you know, is Tatania. Stay away from her she's insane. The blonde girl is Penny. She actually goes to Lobelia Girl's Academy…she's just bored. The short pink haired girl is Nini-chan and the other blonde girl who's trying not to look suspicious is Ally." explained Light.

Sabrina, who looked like she wasn't paying attention suddenly snapped her head back to the host club. "Sorry I wasn't listening. What was that?" she asked.

The girls and the twins laughed at this, somehow believing it was the funniest shit they'd ever heard. Then the twins proceeded to awkwardly hug Sabrina. "Don't touch me." she said, as their arms mysteriously twisted on their own. The twins yelled in pain as a sadistic smirk started to form on her face. "How did you do that?" asked Kyoya. "I'm simply one hell of a maid, Ootori." replied Sabrina.

"I for one think it's good that Sabby-chan is putting the twins in their place! Haruhi is too precious and innocent to do such things…and Light's scary." said Tamaki, as glitter and roses appeared out of nowhere. Sabrina frowned at the scene in front of her. Soon she ended up turning to Kyoya before asking. "Are you sure he's not gay? If he isn't he HAS to have gone through a sex-change." she said.

Not even Kyoya could resist laughing at her comment. How could someone deliver a blow like that to Tamaki and not even break a smile. It looked like she didn't even mean it as a joke.

"Hey Takashi, Sabby-chan must be pretty special to make Kyo-chan laugh!" said Hunny. Her eye twitched as she heard the comment. Mori picked up his cousin and pulled him offside. "Mitskuni. You'll only make it worse. Light will get jealous." said Mori, more quietly towards the end.

"On the other hand, you're not making it any better either." said Sabrina, who had heard every word Mori said, to his surprise. "Also. Don't call me Sabby-chan. You'll remind me of Grell."

"Doesn't Knox-sensei call you that?" asked the twins. "Yes." replied Sabrina. The logic behind her sentence started making less sense to them. "Why can he call you that then?" they asked. "Because I won't get in as much trouble if I kill Grell." she deadpanned, causing the twins to slowly move away from her.

-hjkdjdvgdkfsagjdksiewkhfjwskdgife I'M SORRY-

Kyoya pulled out his black book, from what seemed like nowhere. Without looking at her he asked. "So what exactly caused you to be so late?" Sabrina stared at him confused. "The host club isn't even open…" she stated.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Kyoya cleared his throat, pretending the past few seconds never happened. His father would kill him if he ever figured out he made a mistake. "What took you so long?" he rephrased. "I met Undertaker Jr." she replied.

There was another awkward silence.

"Isn't undertaker another way of saying funeral director?" asked the twins. "Yes." replied Sabrina as if nothing was wrong. "Why do you know a funeral director?" asked Kyoya. "Because why not? Is there a problem with that?" she asked. "Yes." deadpanned the majority of the host club.

"Hold on a minute! Why is it that when she says she knows a funeral director all questions are asked, but when you see dead bodies in my closet you think nothing of it?" asked Light.

The host club turned around at her appalled. "You have dead bodies in your closet?!" yelled Tamaki.

Light shifted away slowly, looking very suspicious. "Noooo…" she whispered.

Kyoya groaned, as his hand collided with his face. "Why do you have dead bodies in your closet?" he asked. "Because where else do I out them? In the garbage bin?" she asked, giggling. Kyoya shook his head while gesturing to the insane girl in front of him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. She pulled out a piece of paper, that eventually rolled all across the floor. Kind of like Sebastian's paper from episode…4? "So…should I begin or no?' she asked.

The twins examined the paper closely to see that it actually listed all her faults. And there were a lot. It was kind of sad when you think about it.

Tamaki, Hunny and Mori also noticed this. Soon the two blondes were crying.

As Kyoya and Sabrina studied the paper, Kyoya couldn't help but notice something very strange on it. Light claimed to be contracted to a demon.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kyoya asked aloud, accidentally. Sabrina stared at it for a moment, before an anime sweatdrop appeared. "Noothinnnng…" said Light.

The room fell silent for a moment. Then a creepy laugh filled the room. It was an all too familiar laugh to Sabrina. "NEKOZAWA!" yelled Tamaki, hiding under the table. "That's not Nekozawa…" Light trailed off. The mysterious person began laughing crazily. "Little blondie was scared! Now he's under the table! Shall I fit him for a coffin?" the person asked no one in particular.

"Undertaker there's a reason why you don't work as an undertaker anymore." said Sabrina. "Hihihi….hello again little maid." said Undertaker. She groaned loudly in response.

"Where's Knoxie, little maid?" asked Undertaker. "…damnit…" she groaned, as Ronald crashed through the door. "Good job, Ronald. Very graceful." she said sarcastically, pushing his body off herself. He winked at her, and kissed her cheek. Sabrina wiped her cheek with a disgusted look on her face. Clearly she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment.

"FOR ONE CHAPTER CAN WE NOT HAVE KNOX?!" yelled the twins, to no one in particular. "I would if I could but he's too adorable. I HAVE to put him in." replied LighttheJeenius. Ronald smiled and blew a kiss at her, making LighttheJeenius laugh. "Ronnie…I love you but not that much." she said. He pouted at her for a moment before she finally gave in. "I lied I love you, Ronnie!" she said. He smiled at her, happily before the host club interrupted.

"Miss Jeenius….I thought you loved Kyoya." said Tamaki. "EH?!" yelled Light. Jeenius laughed. "SORRY KYOYA!" she yelled, with smirk on her face. "Miss Jeenius…please lower the volume. You'll give me a headache…again." said Kyoya, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Jeenius shrugged in response. "Okay. I'm sorry Kyoya." she said sincerely.

Soon Jeenius turned to the twins. "HI HIKARU AND KAORU!" she yelled, as loudly as before. "HI JEENIUS!" the twins yelled back. Kyoya closed his black book irritated. His Shadow King aura started filling the room. "Miss Jeenius. What did I just tell you?" he asked. Unfazed by this, Jeenius replied. "Kyoya…when was the last time I cared?" Kyoya pondered her question for a moment. "Never?" he replied, making it sound more like a question. "Then what makes you think I care this time?" she asked.

Undertaker couldn't take it anymore. This girl was very strange, indeed. Also…where did she come from? She certainly wasn't from here. His time as a shinigami told him that. Instead of anything, he began to laugh.

Jeenius turned around to see Undertaker. "AH MAH GAWD IT'S UNDERTAKER!" she yelled, running over to him. Though instead of a hug, like everyone expected, she punched him in the face. "That's for impaling people and ruining Grell's face!" she yelled.

Undertaker and Ronald both cocked their heads to the side. "You don't really seem like the kind of person that would like Sutcliff…" said Ronald. Jeenius flashed a smile at him while saying. "I don't. My friends do." Undertaker giggled. "So little one you know about that? Not many people do. Especially today." Jeenius continued to smile, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and the host club stared at the two other reapers and Jeenius. Light could see the resemblance between herself and Jeenius…as she should because Jeenius is the author. "Can someone explain to us what's going on?" asked Light. Undertaker paused for a moment, considering what the angered teen said. "Alright. I already got my payment." said Undertaker.

But before he could do anything, Ronald, Sabrina and Jeenius covered his mouth. "Later. I promise." Sabrina whispered.

Undertaker giggled his usual creepy laugh. "Little maid, whatever is going on I don't remember the answer to!" he said from under their hands. She fell over, exasperated by the ex-funeral directors actions.

Many questions crossed everyone's minds. They all varied but the general consensus was…what was Undertaker doing here? The younger reapers also questioned what his motives were. Would he pull off another Campania? If he was…then everyone would be in serious trouble. Sabrina knew for a fact he wasn't just in the neighborhood.

Suddenly another thought crossed her mind. She pulled out his broken funeral locket chain and dropped it into his hands. "I believe this belongs to you, Undertaker." she plainly stated. He looked genuinely surprised that she kept it for that long. "Well. It's seems like the little Earl did keep them safe. When you see him again please thank him for me, little maid." he said.

"I'm not going to promise you anything, Undertaker." she said. "Is the little maid still angry about the ship? I would apologize, but it was my business." he said, leaning on her shoulder. She moved away from him, causing the retired reaper to fall over. "What gave you that idea? My annoyed tone or you're just reading my mind as I remember the time I had to write an apology to the Higher Ups for something I wasn't even supposed to be a part of?" "And not to mention that after that situation you started having 'the attacks'." added Ronald, sounding quite serious at the moment.

The room went extremely silent, for the millionth time today. Undertaker, uncharacteristically, coughed. "Would Knoxie be talking about Alan's illness?" he asked. "Well we're talking about her but, yeah same illness." replied Ronald. Undertaker studied the girl closely. "I had my suspicions. Never did I think it'd be true." he said. Sabrina's eye twitched as Ronald slammed his hands down on the nearby table. "If you knew you should have said something!" he yelled.

"It didn't seem that important and it was a suspicion." Undertaker said, nonchalantly. This only irritated the two younger reapers more.

Before Ronald could do anything stupid she gestured for him to stop. "Don't get us into trouble again, Ronald. I've had enough overtime." she said. "But-" "Ronnie. No." she commanded, like a mother to an unruly child.

About half of the host club had lost interest in the conversation by now. They didn't believe anything would be explained to them, so they let it drop. However Kyoya was still intent on knowing what was going on, and Light wanted to know what was wrong with Sabrina, not because Sabrina was her maid, but as a friend. Sure Sabrina didn't reciprocate the feelings, but she knew exactly what this was like. In the beginning, she didn't like any of her crazy friends….except Nini-chan…and Lexie…and Dilpreet. Though the reasons for her feelings were usually because of the death of her parents.

While thinking back, a sudden thought appeared in her mind from what seemed like nowhere.

Once she read a mythology book about grim reapers and how they couldn't get sick…unless it was…what was it called again? Sting of Death? No…that was close though.

That's right! It was called the Thorns of Death! It slowly killed reapers from the inside by the thorns around the heart stab itself further inside, until the reaper died.

So if Sabrina was sick that would mean…

Light gasped, slowly realising what was happening. Sabrina and Alan Humphries had the Thorns of Death. Sabrina was going to die unless someone collected one thousand souls. She knew no one was going to do that, unless Ronald secretly was.

Man…reapers are weird.

Only then did Light notice that she'd attracted a lot of attention. "You okay, Light?" asked Tatania. "Yeah…just having a shocking realisation." replied Light, still dazed. The twins smirked. "Was it that you like Kyoya?" they asked.

Out of nowhere Light pulled out an axe, with a crazed glint in her eyes. "Run little children. Run away. Or on Earth, you will not stay." she said, in weird, creepy poem fashion. The twins ran out of the room screaming to God to help them. Light hissed at the word before drawing a pentagram in the air.

Jeenius coughed, seeing as people were going to question her sanity sooner or later. Which they did. "She's a personification of me. Okay?" she asked. "I like this kid." said Penny, pointing to Jeenius.

Sabrina groaned loudly, exasperated. Why did she walk into THIS club's room?

**A/N: Alright so I'm back after a week or so off. I was busy with work. Also, Jeenius is me. LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7-You Are a Pirate

**A/N: One more exam then I'm back in full business! Also thank you to the lovely person that reviewed. I'm soory for making you cry! I didn't mean it I swear!**

It was a casual day at the Ouran host club. Sabrina tended to the many whims of the annoying customers, and the hosts did their own things. Whatever that was. It seemed that Tamaki just was being his natural idiotic self, Kyoya sat off in the corner being a loner with his laptop, the twins were putting on their weird yaoi shows, Haruhi was…Sabrina couldn't even tell what Haruhi was doing, and Light was insulting everyone and everything. She's such an effective host, isn't she?

Meanwhile someone…no…a group of people wandered the halls. They were looking for something…or someone. Probably someone because this is a school.

"Miss Faustus." said Kyoya. Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked over to him, not in the mood to make anyone angry at the moment. Their conversation, however, was cut short when the doors flew open.

"It's…a kid." said Hikaru. "Is he trying to be a pirate?" asked Kaoru, looking more closely at the boy. As stupid as their statements sounded, the boy could be mistaken for a pirate cosplayer. The boy's right eye was covered by an eye patch.

Before the boy could protest, Sabrina smirked. "Master. What a surprise, to see you in Japan that is. What brings you to Ouran Academy?" she asked. The boy didn't look too surprised. In fact, he looked like he'd just won a game. "So it is you. Hello Sabrina. Why are you attending this dreadful school?" asked the boy.

Tamaki gasped and began yelling at the boy about not understanding the greatness of Ouran Academy. Ciel covered his ears because of the obnoxious noise as a teacup was thrown at Tamaki's head. "I would appreciate of you didn't speak to my master in such a way. Earl Phantomhive IS the person who runs the Underworld in London." said Sabrina, while changing her glove.

While doing so Kyoya caught a slight glimpse of her contract seal. He didn't exactly know what it was or what it meant, but he knew something was strange. Kyoya just assumed she was a Satanist, like Light and thought nothing of it.

Never in Kyoya's life has he been so wrong.

"Now for you question, young Master, I've been sent to the school by none other than, Sebastian Michaelis." Sabrina said, as Sebastian walked into the room. "Young Master, you mustn't run off on your own. Don't you remember what happens every time you do?" asked Sabastian. Ciel Phantomhive glared at his butler, with his one visible eye.

"Why is Sabrina attending this disgusting school? It looks like Lizzie designed it." Ciel asked. Sabrina silently coughed, trying to keep herself from laughing. "I just told you, master. I'm here on a mission from my father. What the mission is…is a secret." Sabrina said.

Before Ciel could order her or Sebastian to do anything, loud crashing noises emitted from behind the door. Sabrina flinched, slightly, at the thought of who could have caused this. "Young Master, you didn't happen to bring THEM did you?" she asked. Ciel looked as if he were about to rip someone's limbs off their body and feed it to the resurrected body of Pluto.

Without another word Sabrina opened the door to see the three servants running up and down the halls. "Would you three please refrain from destroying the school? I already have to deal with your messes at the manor." she deadpanned. "Miss Sabrina!" yelled Finny and Mei-Rin, glomping the already unamused maid. Sabrina sighed loudly before she began her usual way of stopping people from touching her. "One." Finny and Mei-Rin didn't stop hugging her. "Two." The two other servants jumped away.

Bardroy, feeling unloved and unwanted suddenly cut in. "So what should I do with this?" he asked, holding up his flamethrower. The host club and all its inhabitants gasped, and jumped away. Except Light. She drew closer to Bardroy with a crazy look in her eye. God damnit…

Sabrina, before Sebastian or Ciel could scold them, turned to the servants with an innocent smile on her face. "Whenever I look into all your stupid faces, I think of how much fun it will be to pound them into dust." she said, as imaginary lightning crashed in the background. The servants and host club associates screamed in fear. Bardroy threw the flamethrower at her yelling. "You can have it!" Sabrina handed the weapon over to Sebastian before losing the smile. "If I ever find out you have that thing ever again I will drive a lawnmower over you." she hissed, giving off a death glare.

Sebastian smiled at the accuracy of his daughter's words. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

The servants hugged each other and nodded. "Y-yes Miss Sabrina." they whispered in unison.

Sabrina turned to the twins. "You see. You don't need to be related to say the same thing at the same time." she said. Neither of them were listening, though, because their eyes were on the flamethrower wielding demon butler in their presence.

"Hello father." she said. "Hello Sabrina." replied Sebastian. "HOW IS HE YOUR FATHER HE'S ONLY 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!" yelled Tamaki. Both demons coughed. Kyoya could have sworn it sounded like "675." How the hell are they 675 years apart?

Sebastian quickly scanned the room, taking notice of the lack of a certain someone. "Where's your reaper friend?" he asked. She sighed. "Three…two…one…" then she pointed to the door, as it opened revealing William T Spears, Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox. Grell gasped seeing Sebastian and ran over to the butler. "BASSY! How are you my darling?" he sang, attempting to hug Sebastian. In return Sebastian stepped out of the way, causing Grell to faceplant onto the floor. "Well it was almost pleasant until you showed up." Sebastian replied, kicking Grell's head. "You only hate Grell because he's a ginger." said Sabrina, rolling her eyes.

A new voice joined the conversation before Grell could reply. "R-reapers?" Obviously it was Kyoya. Ronald Grell, William and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Welp. Secret's out." said Ronald throwing his hands in the air. William sighed as he pushed his glasses up his face. "Thank you Sebastian. You've been a great help to us all." the mono-tone reaper sarcastically said. Ronald quietly gasped and pretended to fall over due to the fact William displayed some form of emotion.

Ciel, however, was not pleased with anything going on. "If you're done playing around we have important business to take care of, Sebastian!" Sebastian turned and bowed to his master. "Yes, my Lord." he said. Ciel looked at Sabrina, who was being bothered by Tamaki. "Are you coming?" Ciel asked. "As much as I'd love to I can't. It's not time yet." she said. "Also William-sempai would kill me if I left Ronald alone in Japan. You can bet your ass I'm not getting overtime." she mumbled towards the end.

"Overtime is something you don't need to be worried about, Miss Michaelis." said William. If those words were coming out of William's mouth, she knew something was horrible wrong. Being partners with Ronald made her an overtime magnet. Her eyes fell upon said reaper, who looked apologetically at his partner. "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry." he said. "What are you going on about Will?" asked Grell.

William cleared his throat, as he pulled a book out of nowhere. "The soul of Light Minasae has suddenly become unattainable. The only way this could happen is of a demon is involved. Do you by any chance know any demons?" asked William. Sabrina's eyes widened, realising what was going on. "Will-sempai. I didn't do this on purpose." she said. "For prolonging the life of a human scheduled for death you will have to pay the price of your death scythe, Sabrina Michaelis." William continued, as if nothing was going on. "Okay…" she said confused, yet still handed over her katana.

Only then did the gears in Tamaki's head start to turn. The others knew Sabrina wasn't human at all. She was a demon and a reaper. Tamaki was the only one left trying to figure it out. "What are you?" he asked. The stake feeling in the air was replaced by utter annoyance. "We've said about 5 times by now how could you have missed it!" yelled Grell. "My apologies Grell, he's brain dead. Tamaki. I. AM. A. DEMON. AND. A. GRIM. REAPER. RONALD. KNOX. WILLIAM. ALAN. GRELL. AND. ERIC. ARE. ALSO. REAPERS. CIEL. AND. SEBASTIAN. ARE. DEMONS. ARE YOU THAT DAFT?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina. I wasn't finished." said William. Sabrina looked at the older reaper terrified, for once in a very long time. "You're also going to pay with your life." he said. "Wait WHAT?!" yelled Ronald, in attempt to make William stop. Instead of anything Sabrina laughed sadistically. "Why is that a problem? I'm going to die anyways. Just do what you normally do and give me overtime. The Thorns of Death will do the rest for you." "So you're just giving UP?!" Ronald asked, appalled. "Accepting fate isn't giving up! You know I'm going to die at some point so why not just quicken up the process and kill me now?"

"Because you're the only true friend I've ever had!"

Many jaws were dropped, including William and Grell's. WILLIAM! The guy that would cough up wood if the stick goes father up his ass!

-what-

"WHAT THE ACTUAL CRAP?!" yelled Sabrina, as she woke-up. Ronald stared at her at a loss of words, while the rest of the class whispered about her. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sabby-chan." he said, breaking into a smirk. She gave a sarcastic laugh and smile before mumbling words unfit for a proper maid to be saying.

Her head smacked back down on the desk. "Thank Grell's flamboyant red high-heels. That was only a nightmare." she mumbled.

Ronald seemed to have heard this and stifled his laughs. "Is something funny to you, Knox?" she asked. Within her suit pocket she could feel the knives she always kept hidden. She debated whether to throw one at him, but decided upon not being called a murderer.

"Not at all….my love." he said, as his smirk grew wider.

'_Screw it.' _she decided, throwing the cutlery at him. He yelled in protest, beginning to apologize to her. She ignored him, continuing to throw knives at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked, noticing the look on her face. "You have no idea, Ronnie." she replied.

-000000-

"Miss Faustus. What happened?" asked Chairman Suoh. "He ran into my knife." replied Sabrina. "10 times?" the Chairman asked confused. "Yes." replied Sabrina, nodding. Chairman Suoh looked down at Ronald, who was still bleeding on the floor. "Is that true Mr. Knox?" asked the chairman. "Yes." replied Ronald, in slight pain still.

"What are you gonna do with her?" asked the females in the classroom, thinking of how sweet it would be for Sabrina to be expelled. The chairman thought for a long moment. "I suppose I can't do anything because he blindly ran into a knife 10 times. Seriously Knox. WHY?" he said. "His mind has become seriously messed up after going to the pub almost every day even though he wasn't supposed to, then getting beaten by William-sempai for being drunk on the morning shift. Then I suppose also getting beaten by Grell for calling him 'sir' instead of 'ma'am'. I guess also getting beaten by Sebastian….and Eric….and Alan…and me…and every girl he's ever flirted with…and Claude. Is there anyone I'm missing?" she asked, looking towards Ronald. "My ex-girlfriends…the bartenders…the Trancy kid at some point…the higher ups…Will-sempai's mom…"

"…William's…mother?" she asked slowly. Ronald nodded. In attempt to keep her emotions hidden she thought of dead cats, which actually made it worse. "I really don't want to know." she said.

The girls glared at the 'evil demon maid'. How fitting. "Is Ronald-sensei going to be alright?" asked one. "Psssh. Of course he is. A little scratch won't kill him." Sabrina scoffed. Kyoya, yes he was there, stared at her in confusion. "Scratch? He's been impaled by a knife 10 times." he said. "And a normal person would have bled to death by now. Does Ronald look dead?" asked Sabrina. "No." replied Kyoya.

"Then he's fine." she said firmly, with her eyes glinting that signature red.

-Later-

"Ronald." said Sabrina, looking up from her paperwork. "Yeah, what's up, Sabby-chan?" he asked. "I need to break my contract." she said.

Ronald stopped making paper cranes out of his paperwork for a moment to see if the younger reaper was joking. When he noticed she wasn't he asked. "Why?" "Because Will-sempai is going to kill me." she replied, remembering her nightmare version of William. Also known as the William that catches her doing shit she's not supposed to do. Also Known as normal William.

"You're paranoid." said Ronald, returning to his paper cranes. "Ronald!" she yelled. "We've broken so many rules since the beginning of our partnership, Sabby-chan. Why should this be any different?" he asked, who was now spinning on his chair and ignored the cranes. "You're comparing this to taking joyrides on your lawnmower and asking if Alan-sempai does Eric-sempai's hair." she deadpanned.

"Well-"

"And coming to Saturday…or almost every day…shifts drunk, and always flirting with the girls down in General Affairs." she interrupted.

Ronald crossed his arms and started pouting at the younger reaper. "Don't pout at me you bloody git. You know I'm right!" she grumbled. "Which is exactly why I'm pouting." he mumbled. "I swear… I need a new partner." she sighed. "Shut UP!" he yelled.

She rolled her eyes at her annoying, yet adorable friend. _'Adorable? Really? Now you're going to feed the fangirl's fire.' _

"Can you help me?" she asked. "No it's your contract." he mumbled.

She gestured to the piles of paperwork on their desks. "I wasn't talking about the contract you bloody poof!" she yelled.

Ronald laughed, realising what she meant. "Sorry Sabby-chan. I'll get my lawnmower!" he said, running out of the room. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she yelled after him.


	8. Chapter 8-The Truth?

**A/N: WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?! TWO CHAPTERS ON THE SAME DAY? I had this one initially for ch 7...but I changed it to 8 because the real ch 7 made no sense if it came after. Enjoy!**

Light woke-up, like she did every day. This day didn't feel all that special to her. When she looked at her calendar, her spirits fell to the ground. It was her birthday. The day her parents died. The day she would die. She didn't know when, or how. All she knew was she was going to die.

Light sighed. "I should have expected this. Damn. When they said someone in the class would die before twelfth grade I didn't believe it would be me. Also…technically this is twelfth grade in Canada…right?" she asked herself.

"You remembered. I guess it's something you can't forget." said Sabrina, appearing out of nowhere. If Light had been anyone else she would have jumped. Instead she turned around to greet her maid. "I did." was all she said. It almost seemed like she didn't care about death. She was greeting it rather than running away.

"Come along. You don't want to be late." said Sabrina. Light immediately dressed herself in the men's Ouran uniform and put on her signature hat. "Well. If I'm going to die I'm going to make myself go down in history." said Light, smirking. Sabrina returned the gesture. "Of course, young miss. I'll do my upmost." she said, bowing.

-boop-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHT-KUN!" yelled the fangirls. Light glared at them, grumbling death threats. There was nothing happy about this day at all.

Sabrina turned to her master with a devilish smirk on her face. "Is that on order, master?" she whispered. Light stared at the maid unamused. "As much as I'd love that you know what the answer is." she replied. Sabrina laughed softly, at her master's unamusement.

Only then did the host club's customers notice Sabrina was there. This stirred up conversation amongst many people. "She's moved on from Knox-sensei and is going for Light-kun now." whispered one of Tamaki's customers. "What a whore." added another.

The darkest aura anyone ever felt is what caused everyone to shut up. As expected, this was Light's aura. Sabrina couldn't tell why she was so angered by this. After all Light is part of a club that flirts with women, so why would she be so mad.

She was brought back to reality when she saw Light slowly pull out a lead pipe. "Why do I associate myself with people that cause trouble?" she asked no one. "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" yelled Light, ignoring Sabrina. In return Sabrina just walked away. "I don't know you…" she mumbled while doing so.

-Meanwhile-

"Alright men. Operation Make Light Minasae's Birthday the Best Birthday She's Ever Had By Throwing Her A Surprise Birthday Party During the Host Club's Hours Even Though Kyoya Said Not To or Operation MLMBtBBSEHBtHASBPDtHCHETKSNT is a go!" said Tamaki.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled the other members, with the exception of Kyoya and Haruhi. Instead he watched the scene play before him. Whatever they were planning wasn't going to work.

"Has anyone seen Light-sempai?" asked Haruhi. The other members quieted down as they realised they hadn't seen her. "What if she's not here?" Haruhi asked.

Rather than giving Haruhi an actual answer Tamaki ran off to his emo corner. "Honestly, you need to think before you do things, Tamaki." Kyoya said, pulling out his black book. Imaginary lightning struck the blonde, to the pleasure of the Shadow King.

Kyoya proceeded to check his watch and sigh. "Come along, Tamaki. You don't want to be late for class. The same goes for the rest of you." he said. The others nodded before running off. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by his collar before dragging him to class. "You're an idiot." he grumbled.

-Bleeeh-

Classes started, but 2-A was waiting for their teacher. Ronald hadn't arrived, obviously. Not even Sabrina knew where he was. She'd left so early that she wasn't even sure if Ronald woke up. She wouldn't put it past him if he didn't. School sucks ass.

The door opened, to which almost everyone looked up to. Sabrina knew it wasn't Ronald, which is the only reason why she looked up. Her eyes widened a little when she saw…"Will-sempai?" she asked. William's eyes shifted towards her, before pushing his glasses up his face. "Sabrina…" he said, in disinterest. "As for the rest of you, my name is William T. Spears. I will be substituting for Mr. Knox today because, quite frankly, I don't believe he's capable of doing a task such as teaching. My hours end when school ends and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." he said, in what seemed like a single breath.

The humans in the class didn't know what to do or say. Spears-sensei was intimidating. As for Sabrina, she found this very suspicious. Why would William just show up without any warning? Unless he was here about the disappearance of Light Minasae's soul in the Death schedule. That had to be it. Though, why would Ronald disappear? If Ronald was getting suspended like Grell she couldn't imagine what would happen to her.

She rolled her eyes before raising her hand. "What is it Sabrina?" asked Will, pushing his glasses up again. "Will-sempai, what is the real reason you're here? Shouldn't you be making sure Eric-sempai doesn't throw anymore office parties?" she asked. He pushed his glasses up his face, once again, before answering. "I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about." The way he looked at her said they were going to have a chat later. The thought didn't induce fear in her, only annoyance that Ronald was getting her in trouble again.

One of Tamaki's customers then raised her hand. "William-sensei, what are you to Sabrina?" she asked, glaring maliciously towards Sabrina. William groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Don't speak to me in such an informal matter, you insolent brat. Also, Sabrina, what has Knox been telling these people?" he asked. "Surprisingly nothing. I've been forced to pay off a debt in the host club and now these moronic humans believe I'm a whore." she replied, shrugging. Sabrina's statement blew over everyone else's heads because, like she said, they are stupid as hell.

William's glasses glinted as he became interested. "Does this not bother you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at her sempai. "Now that you mention it…" she said thoughtfully. "No." deadpanning the last part. William pushed his glasses up his face again. "Then I've taught you well." he said.

Before anyone could react, a certain flamboyant red head ran into the room. "WILL! YOU'RE HERE?!" yelled Grell, jumping in for a hug. William stepped out of the way, causing Grell to fall. "Honestly, Sutcliff, you wonder why I hate you." he said indifferently. "You're as cold as always Will-darling. I love that about you." Grell said, trying to stand. Instead his head was stomped upon by Will. "I'm not your darling." he said, kicking Grell's head.

Some of the students gasped at the violence being displayed by a teacher, while on the other hand Sabrina observed her sempai for a moment, before continuing the picture she was drawing. She wasn't paying that much attention to what she was drawing, which was odd. She only noticed what it was when the twins looked over at her. "Whatchya drawing, Sabrina?" they asked.

When she looked at it she realised it was the well-known reapers of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society. It surprised her a little. If she was to draw anything about her work she would have expected it to be of her father yelling at the incompetent servants of the Phantomhive household.

"I drew the people I'm forced to work with." she said, showing them the picture. The twins were surprised at the accurate details she put into the picture. They could tell it was Ronald, William, Alan, Grell, herself and another person they didn't recognize. "Who's that?" asked Kaoru, pointing to the last person. It took her less than a moment to realise who he was pointing to. "That's Eric-sempai." she replied. "Why are most of them holding gardening tools? Are you gardeners?" asked Hikaru. "No." Sabrina said, irritated.

"WILL! This is not how you treat a lady!" Sabrina heard Grell yell. Sabrina and William groaned annoyed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." they mumbled simultaneously.

-derp-

When it came time to eat lunch, William walked over to Sabrina's desk. The girl had fallen asleep, to his displeasure. After he was sure all the students left he pulled out his Death Scythe and slapped it against her desk. "Wake UP!" he yelled. She jumped, but made no sound. Yawning, she looked up at William. "Alright, what's the real reason you're here?" she asked, immediately. "The soul of Light Minasae has been deemed unattainable for two weeks now. I would like to know why, Michaelis." he said. She frowned at the sound of her true surname, and the immediate accusation on her. "Ronald Knox happened, Will-sempai. He would only stop bothering me if I made a contract with her." she replied. "I see." said William, making a book appear out of nowhere.

"Where is Ronald?" she asked. When he gave no reply, she began getting suspicious. "Will-sempai. Where is Ronald?" she asked again. "I don't know. All I can tell you is his paperwork is piling up…AGAIN." replied William. Judging by the tone of his answer, she knew he wasn't going to tell her.

"Oh Will, why don't you just tell her the REAL reason you're here. Sure the Light girl's soul disappearance needs to be fixed, but as a reaper she deserves to know." said Grell, from Ronald's…William's for the time being…desk. She turned to Grell surprised. "What's going on Grell?" she asked. "Some people who aren't on the death schedule are dying, and Will came to give you and Knox the mission." Grell replied indifferently. She groaned loudly, to express the annoyance of having to do ANOTHER mission for William. Sure she was already in Japan, but couldn't someone from the Japanese division take the mission? She the remembered the Japanese Reapers were horrible at their job, and kept this notion to herself.

William cleared his throat before handing her a book. "This book outlines the mission you and Knox have been given. Don't fail me or I will take your Death Scythe this time." he said. Looking up from the book she nodded slowly. "Y-yes sir…" she whispered.

-Super-duper fun time!-

When the day finally ended, Sabrina was suddenly pulled into a limo along with Light and Haruhi. A dark rain cloud was floating over their heads, though this was ignored and cancelled out by the bright rays of sunshine named Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. "Where the hell are you taking us?" asked Light. "It's a surprise!" sang Tamaki. Light removed her glasses from her face before smashing her free hand upon her face. "We're going to the stupid Aqua Garden again, aren't we?" she asked.

The sunshine rays popped, as Tamaki's whitening face turned to her. "How did you know?" he whispered. "When planning something secret, don't yell it to Australia." she replied, annoyed.

The rest of the way to the Aqua Garden, the twins and Tamaki sulked in the spots they were sitting in. "Why are we here?" asked Light. "Because it's your birthday! You should be happy on your birthday!" yelled Tamaki, flailing his arms around. She stared at him, mentally telling him how much of an idiot he is. "Tamaki I have Aquaphobia. Why would a WATER PARK make me happy?" she deadpanned.

Sabrina saw Tamaki's soul start to fly out of his mouth. _'Damn…if that idiot loses his soul it will be my fault." _she mentally hissed. Thankfully Kyoya knocked him over the head with his black book. Tamaki's soul flew back into his body causing the maid to sigh in relief.

At some point the other host club members convinced Light and Sabrina to stay. Sabrina knew no good was going to come out of this. She kept checking the time so when 4:00 came, she'd be ready.

The twins and Tamaki seemed to be enjoying themselves at least. They'd also convinced Haruhi to wear a swimsuit again. Sabrina refused and instantly made it clear her mind would never change. Her glare scared the living shit out of them, to which they left Light alone too.

"_Why won't you wear a swimsuit for us, Sabrina?" asked the twins. "Because I say so. Now if you don't shut your mouth about it I'll drown you." the maid hissed back, as her eyes changed to the demonic shade of red they'd come to make appear a lot. _

-stuff time-

Sabrina suddenly caught the scent of something very familiar to her. Being a reaper made her so accustomed to it that it usually didn't surprise her. On the subject today, it did. It was the smell Grim Reapers carried whenever one was present. The scent of death. It could only mean one thing. There was another Grim Reaper in the Aqua Garden.

The demon-reaper maid stood up abruptly, without a word to anyone, and walked off. "Where are you going?" asked Kyoya, looking up from his laptop. To his surprise the girl had already disappeared. He told himself that no person could move that fast. It wasn't possible. So what was Sabrina Faustus?

Sabrina, meanwhile, checked her watch to see it was 4:00. "Ah. So that's why you're here." she whispered with a small smirk. "You can stop hiding in the shadows William-sempai. You too Grell." she said more loudly.

William and Grell stepped out from their hiding place. William still had his perpetual frown upon his face, while Grell looked conflicted on whether to glomp the girl or glomp William.

William readjusted his glasses. "Sabrina, what you're doing is pointless. You can't save this girl's soul." he said, while summoning his Death Scythe. "WILL!" yelled Grell, shocked his past partner seemed to be planning on killing Sabrina too. Sabrina laughed softly under her breath. "Grell. Have you forgotten what I told you? It is pointless to try to save Light Minasae's soul." she said.

William looked between the two other reapers. "What on earth are you talking about?!" he asked, with a small amount of voice inflection.

"I can't save a soul, if the soul doesn't exist." replied Sabrina, as her eyes glinted red.

William pointed his Death Scythe at the younger Grim Reaper. "What have you done?" he asked. "Will, stop this at ONCE!" yelled Grell, pulling out his Death Scythe. Will's gaze shifted to Grell. "You'd rather help the demon than your own kind. What a shame." he said, stabbing the scythe forward. Grell yelled in annoyance and anger, jumping away. From the look on Grell's face, Sabrina knew to run.

"_After all this time…Honestly Will-sempai." _she thought, returning to where the host club was.

She found them at the same place she'd left them in. "Miss Faustus where did you go?" asked Kyoya. "There's no time for that right now, we must leave." she said. "Why?" asked Tamaki. Sabrina glared at him. "There isn't time for explanations. We must leave right NOW." she said more firmly. Everyone else looked between each other, lost.

"No…we want to know where you went and why we should leave now." said Hikaru. "Yeah. Why should we trust you?" asked Kaoru. Sabrina was becoming more and more irritated by the second. She was losing precious time. "If you all value your lives I would suggest coming with me with no further questions. I promise I will tell you after we're far away from here." she said. "Oh…and I never break my promises."

The members of the host club were still weary of the situation, but listened to her. Whatever this was, it was important.

The ride back to Ouran Academy was long and silent. Sabrina kept her gaze out the window to confirm William wasn't there. Thankfully he wasn't. Also, if Grell actually made it out of there alive she would have to thank the red reaper.

Kyoya was extremely concerned. Sabrina never seemed to hold value to their lives, or show any concern for them If anything he thought she WANTED them to die…or at least get as far away from them as possible. The fact she was keeping them safe was what worried him the most. Her concerned expression that never left her face was another indication they were royally screwed, or would be if they hadn't listened.

-In Sabrina's mind-

_After William left the room Sabrina sighed loudly. She was already on a mission from the young Master, William knew that. He must have REALLY wanted to give her extra work. William hated her. She was sure of it. So why did he save her from the circus? He has so many new recruits at his disposal. Why chose her?_

"_Oh my dear, Sabby, you've really gotten yourself into trouble this time."__ said Grell. That was the moment she realised he was still in the room with her. "I wouldn't get to cocky, Jack the Ripper." she replied. _

_Grell sighed, finally standing up from his spot on Ronald's unorganized desk. __"Why are you helping this girl Sabrina? She doesn't seem all that special." __asked Grell. "The blonde git told me to, alright? And anyways, she's just like Lord Phantomhive." replied Sabrina. Grell groaned loudly. He really hated that brat._

_Sabrina's eye twitched, before she smacked Grell on the head with her bag. __"Alright. I'm sorry. Seriously, though. How is she like the Phantombrat?" __Grell asked. "Her parents died from a fire on her birthday." replied Sabrina. "Just another lost soul." _

_Grell snorted. "You laugh but I'm being serious. We've been told to collect a soul that isn't even retrievable. I don't understand how the Death List never caught that before." Sabrina said. _

_Grell's attention was finally caught. __"Really? But I thought the only thing that could move without a soul was those Bizarre Doll things." __he said. Sabrina flinched and made a face that the young Master would disapprove of. "Don't remind me." she said. Grell realising his mistake patted her hair. __"I'm sorry Sabby, but you must put that in the past." __he said. Her eye twitched again, as she removed his hand from her hair. "You know the Campania is the reason I have the Thorns of Death." she deadpanned._

_Grell put a thoughtful look on his face before saying anything else. __"Right. I forgot. When will you ever tell Will about that?" __he asked. "The day he pulls that stick out of his ass." she replied. Grell flashed a shark toothed smile at her. __"I suppose he'll just have to find out on his own." __he said. Sabrina nodded in agreement._

"_We tell him nothing of this conversation until the time comes…alright?" she said. Grell nodded before exiting the classroom. _

-000-

"Wait. So Light Minasae is soulless? Then how is she walking? How is she so aware of her actions?" asked William. Grell shrugged, blocking William's scythe again. "I can't say I know, Will darling. "You could ask the rogue. He would know." replied Grell.

William waited for Sabrina's answer, only to realise she wasn't there.

"Someone is dying for overtime." he said, leaving Grell where he was standing.

-At Ouran-

When the teenagers and the demon maid stepped into the room, they found Ronald Knox. "Oh hey! I was worried we'd have a chapter without your actual person in it!" said Light, somewhat cheerfully. The others agreed to this and were about to strike a conversation, when Sabrina stalked over to him. "Where the HELL have you been?!" she yelled.

Ronald flinched looking terrified. "N-nowhere…" he said. Sabrina pulled the book William gave her out of her bag before smacking it into Ronald's stomach. He quickly skimmed through it before groaning. Sabrina glared at him, making her eyes flash red again. "It's your fault!" she said. He stared at her in pure shock. "Are you saying I did this?" he asked. "Wha- NO! I'm saying you're the reason we have this mission!" she exclaimed. He sighed in what little relief he had.

Suddenly William came through the room, dragging Grell behind him. Sabrina jumped slightly, to everyone else's surprise. Ronald put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "Ronald Knox. I suppose it's good that you're here too." said William. "What the bloody hell's going on?" asked Ronald. "You know perfectly well what's going on, Knox. Now, for my order of business. Both you and Miss M-"

William's words were soon cut off when Sabrina gasped. Before anyone could react she was on the floor, with her hands over her chest. "SABBY-CHAN!" yelled Grell and Ronald at the same time. William, on the other hand stood there in shock and confusion. No one could see this due to his perpetual frowning, but he was concerned. The only other person to act like this was Alan Humphries.

It didn't take more than a moment later for William to understand what was going on. "Knox, how long has she been like this?" he asked, pushing his glasses up again. "Since the ship." Ronald replied. "You mean since the rogue…" "Yeah." interrupted Grell. "Well that changes a lot." mumbled William. "And you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

"I thought you knew…" said Ronald. Grell shrugged, as if the slow death of his darling 'Bassy's' daughter wasn't important. "Never mind…that's not important right now." mumbled William.

He pushed his glasses up once more while turning to the host club. The majority of them looked scared. No one can really blame them, Grell's holding a fucking chainsaw. "You need to leave. All of you. This is something that only concerns the four of us." William said. None of them moved. "We aren't going anywhere." said Tamaki, defiantly. "I'm sorry. Where in those sentences did you hear 'if it pleases you, your highness'?" Sabrina spat out, still in a lot of pain. "You're part of our family, Sabrina! Why should we?" Tamaki asked.

Using Ronald as support she stood up, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. "There are many things in the world you aren't capable of understanding. I suggest you leave now before I have to use drastic measures." she said quietly.

"Why are you breaking our family apart?" wailed Tamaki, to no one even knows who. A frustrated grunt escaped Sabrina's mouth before she could stop herself. "You act like I want to do this when I really DON'T. Just screw off and leave me alone. When my business with you is done I'm leaving. You're deluding yourself into thinking we're a family. We're not. Grow up. You're supposed to be graduating high school, not entering middle school. The time for pretending things are all dandy and sunshine are over. Face reality, Tamaki Suoh. Because if you don't now it's only going to hit you harder in the face later."

Tamaki looked at the girls face for a moment before turning back to the host club. "Let's go. We must leave them to their business." he said, leading the others out. Only Haruhi stopped for a moment, turning to Sabrina. "You didn't need to be so hard on him, Sabrina. It sounds lie you really crushed his spirits." she said. "Sometimes knowing the truth is cruel, but it's still the truth. Yet in the world there are also things you shouldn't know. What William, Ronald, Grell and I are about to discuss is one of those things." Sabrina replied. "We just want to help you." said Haruhi. "You can't stop death Haruhi Fujioka. You of all people should know that." said Sabrina.

Haruhi left the room in thought. She never told Sabrina about her mother, so how did she know?

"That was very mature of you, Miss Michaelis." said William. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." mumbled Sabrina.

"Now may I ask you a few questions?" he asked. Sabrina nodded, and braced herself for the worst was about to come.


	9. Chapter 9-For You Tatania

**A/N: Heeeey. Sorry about that i got caught up with some shit with my family. Anyways i hope this was worth the wait (which it isn't I'm telling you this now) I got lazy towards the end of the chapter, as you will see, and I got sick so it turns into brain mush. ENJOY! And Tatania this is for you!**

Sabrina sighed very loudly as the twins screamed in her ears about going to the beach. She couldn't understand why this was a big deal, especially since Light's birthday was a total disaster. No one really questioned it because it was Tamaki's idea. Even Kyoya became soft when it came to Light.

The next thing the girl knew, she was in Okinawa. "I'm assuming this is the house of Ma- Ootori-san." said Sabrina, to no one in particular. "That's correct. What were you about to call me?" asked Kyoya, smirking. "Mama." replied Sabrina, smirking back.

"HI SABBY-CHAN!" yelled Ronald. Sabrina's hand collided with her face, pretending he wasn't there. "What's he doing here?" asked the twins. "Tamaki wanted him to come so we wouldn't lose any more customers." whispered Kyoya.

Sabrina glared intensely at said blonde. Her reaper eyes flashed for a moment. Thankfully no one noticed.

Light took pity on the poor girl and took the opportunity to throw a rock at Tamaki's head. Some of the customers ran over to see if he was okay. To some people's misfortune…he was.

"Miss Faustus, would you please stop assaulting our president. I'll raise you debt by-" "Actually it was me, you fucking bitch. Why the fuck are we in Okinawa anyways? Don't you remember what happened last time?" interrupted Light. Kyoya coughed while pushing his glasses up. This did nothing to the evident blush that was on his face as he remembered the past events in Okinawa. Light rolled her eyes at this. "Of course you would….you fucking jackass." she said.

Terrified for his life, Kyoya sidled away. Yes. This crazy girl made KYOYA OOTORI scared for his life.

Sabrina hid her smile behind a gloved hand. "Thank you, Miss Minasae." she said. Light smiled back at the maid. "No problem. I have to deal with these idiots all the time." the cross dresser replied. Sabrina's face turned blank for a moment. "Try centuries." she mumbled pointing to Ronald, who was flirting with someone.

The demon-shinigami cleared her throat for a moment before asking, "If I may ask, what happened last time you were here?" Light gave a sarcastic laugh. "Kyoya was a dick because I tried being the hero. Then other stuff…it was weird you don't wanna know." she said. Sabrina blinked. "I heard 'dick' and 'you don't wanna know'…so I'm going to assume he pretended to try to rape you." she said.

Light's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "How'd you guess?" she asked. "Years of Ronald's perverted jokes and such." Sabrina replied. "…I should have guessed." Light mumbled. Sabrina hid her laughter to some extent.

The two girls saw Ronald glare at them for a moment. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'll go make sure baby Ronnie's feelings don't have a boo-boo." she said in a sarcastic voice, walking away.

She stood over him with an unamused look on her face. "What. NOW?" she hissed. "Someone's pissed…" he mumbled. "You're being annoying." she replied. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and sat down. "Okay. What's up?" she asked. "There's a large group of people whose souls are going to be reaped today." Ronald replied. "And that should affect me how?' she asked. Ronald's serious look caused her to rethink what she said. "Also…I don't know how to put this but they're the people from the c-"

Whatever Ronald was about to tell her was cut off by some girls running over to them. "Ronald-sensei we're here to save you." proclaimed one. "Maybe we can finish this chat later." Sabrina said. He stared at her surprised. "Wait NO! Don't leave me here!" he yelled. Sabrina laughed as she walked away. "This isn't something you haven't been through before…many times…you know what I mean, right?" she asked. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Instead she smiled and gave him the signature pose he usually does. "OH COME ON!" he yelled.

He was promptly ignored by Sabrina, only to be bothered by the fangirls.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was in for a surprise. Tamaki yelled incoherently while running towards her, carrying a crab. "SABRINA LOOK I FOUND A CRA-" "PUT THE POOR CRAB DOWN YOU BLOODY POOF!" she yelled, interrupting his happiness.

The twins, who were passing by, began laughing. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO DADDY, DAUGHTER!?" wailed Tamaki. Sabrina's glare could only compare to Sebastian's at that moment. No one had ever seen a face that terrifying. Even Kyoya's face was not that bad. "I'm not your daughter." she stated, eerily similar to William.

Tamaki shuddered as the twins continued to laugh. "You're funny, Faustus-chan." said Kaoru. She gave him a sarcastic smile in return. "I've learned the ancient art of 'I'll kill you if you don't shut up' from the best." she said, walking away. "You mean Spears?" asked Hikaru.

"No. Claude." she replied.

"IS THAT A BUG! OH MY GOD!" yelled a random fangirl. Sabrina rolled her eyes and attempted to escape the annoying people of the Ouran host club. This was obviously useless because this is a beach house that belongs to the club.

The twins and Tamaki were intrigued by Sabrina and her lack of caring towards most things. "I wonder what her fear is." said Hikaru. "WHAT?! She'd kill us!" yelled Tamaki. "She doesn't," "Have to know." they said with mischievous smirks.

Light, Haruhi and Kyoya stared at them recognizing the idiots they were. Light started walking away mumbling something about planning their funerals. Kyoya soon followed, mumbling about how he became friends with such an idiot. Haruhi questioned why she came to Ouran for a moment, before remembering how bad it would be to go to Lobelia.

"OPERATION FSFW IS A GO GENTLEMEN!" yelled Tamaki. "YAY!" cheered the twins, and no one else.

Ronald and Sabrina looked over at the blonde Japanese boy. "How am I like him?" Ronald questioned to himself.

-Tamaki's Mind Theatre-

(Yes...there is one)

For some reason, the day turned dark and was thunderstorming. Haruhi was hugging Tamaki, very uncharacteristically, and crying...and shit. i dunno.

Suddenly...Sabrina came running into the room. "Daddy I'm scared!" she cried, uncharacteristically. "It's okay Sabrina! daddy's got you!" he said, opening his arms towards her.

She ran to him, for whatever reason the universe of Tamaki's mind pleased because Sabrina would never do this. "Daddy you're so amazing...unlike stupid Ronnie." she said. "I know, my darling daughter. I hate him too." he said.

-000-

"What the actual fuck are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Sabrina. Tamaki jumped at the sound of her voice. "D-daughter! You're here." he said. She glared at him, causing the beach to feel very cold. "Call me daughter one more time and I'll kick your ass to the motherfu-" "OKAAAY! Time to go Sabby-chan!" said Ronald dragging her away.

When they were far enough from the humans he gave her a look. "What was that about?" he asked. "You ask him. He's the one being a fu-" He gave her the look again, causing her to sigh. "Go cool off without yelling at anyone or killing anyone." he commanded. "What are you, my mom?" she sarcastically asked.

She began to walk off when she was suddenly kidnapped by the twins. She just accepted it, because she was still pissed at Tamaki. She was shoved into a dark truck, then stuck with the twins.

The twin's mentality was Sabrina was a lot like Light so anything that had to do with hell would be her realm, she would thrive in it. They took the route Hunny had taken with Haruhi and Light the previous year instead.

When she made no reaction at all the twins held their heads in disappointment. They heard a loud sigh of annoyance, which is why they snapped their heads up. In the dark they saw the red glow of Sabrina's eyes. Since they were so accustomed to it they flinched slightly. "S-sabrina." said Hikaru. "Yeah?" asked the bored demon. "Why are your eyes glowing?" he asked.

Another sigh filled their ears. "Why do your eyes glow different colours?" asked Kaoru. "Because they can. Don't ask questions. Just roll with it." she replied quickly.

-Fear of darkness…FAILED-

Tamaki, being the idiot he was born as was holding a bucket of poisonous snakes from the last trip in Okinawa. He never learns. "Dau- Sabrina!" he yelled, correcting himself before she could kick him to the moon. When she turned around and saw the bucket her head shook in disapproval. "Those are poisonous, Tamaki." she deadpanned. Tamaki screamed and ran towards the twins to escape his possible death.

Kyoya appeared behind the girl, quite confused. "How did you know they were poisonous?" he asked.

Memories of Snake and the Noah's Arc Circus flashed through her mind, causing the demon girl to flinch. "I knew a person…" she vaguely replied.

Kyoya inwardly cursed. He was 'THIS CLOSE' to finding something out about this girl. "What?" he asked, pressing for information.

"I was once part of this circus…and there I met a snake charmer, conveniently named Snake. I kind of learned how to distinguish what was poisonous and what wasn't after a while of being there." she explained.

If Light wasn't nearby, Kyoya would have written this in his book.

-Fear of snakes and Kyoya…pointless-

By this time, Sabrina had enough of the host club's shit and returned to Ronald, who was still stuck with fangirls. "Alright…off with you." she said to the fangirls. When they didn't move the air turned cold. "I'm not exactly one to repeat myself. Unless you're the three idiots…or Ronald." she said, smiling with an 'I'm going to kill you face'. The fangirls took and hint and stalked off.

"Thanks." mumbled Ronald. She rolled her eyes at him. "You have a lawnmower of death WHY do I constantly need to save your ass?" she asked. He mumbled juvenile things at her before checking his watch.

"Oh look at that! It's time!" he exclaimed.

Before she could reply there was a loud shout from cliff place Haruhi was dropped and Light was pushed off by everyone's favourite French blonde . Producing a lawnmower and katana from nowhere, the two shinigami prepared themselves. In the back of her mind, she could feel something completely wrong was about to happen. Pushing that feeling away she followed her blonde partner to the cliff.

Upon arriving, they found the girls Sabrina had scared away with some faces both reapers thought they'd never see ever again. "Hello, Kitten." said the leader.

When no witty retort or sarcastic remark was shot back, everyone knew something was wrong. Instead of what they expected the girls and Ronald barely heard her whisper, "Joker…"

Joker smiled. "If Black, Suit, Smile and Snake were here everything would be complete. Wouldn't it?" he asked. Sabrina fell to her knees covering her ears. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Ronald stared at her in complete shock. He remembered this was the only thing to cause this type of reaction, but he didn't think it was this bad.

"I don't believe we have a problem here." said a stoic voice. Ronald, the fangirls and some of the circus members knew the sound of this voice. "Spears-sensei?!" the girls yelled confused, drowning out the voices of the circus members yelling, "SUIT?!"

With William were Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliff and Eric Slingby, all wielding their death scythes. Without changing his expression William stated, "Members of the Noah's Arc Circus. Your souls all have been reaped by either myself or my subordinate Mr. Knox. I would kindly ask how you have reclaimed your souls before I take them again."

The fangirls were stupid enough to let this talk of souls pass over their heads.

"A certain person gave us our souls back. That's all there is to know." said Joker. William readjusted his glasses before turning to his colleagues. "Mr. Humphries I'll kindly ask you to attend to Sabrina. Knox, Sutcliff, Slingby, you're going to join in on the fun."

William turned back to Joker and the other circus members. "Do you have any last words?" he asked. Joker waltzed over to Sabrina, much to everyone's displeasure, leaning close to her face. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Kitten." he whispered.

Ronald was ready to swing his death scythe on Joker until, "Wait!" Sabrina yelled. They both stared at her shocked. "Before you die I have one last thing to say." Everyone looked at her expectantly. A small smirk formed on her face as her hair fell over her eyes.

"My father banged your girlfriend."

William facepalmed, as the other reapers tried not to laugh. "What?" asked Joker at a loss for words. Beast looked like she was about to kill Sabrina, if she could. "Black had sex with Beast." she repeated, nonchalantly.

Joker stared at Beast shocked, for a moment, before the other reapers began their work. Alan gave her a comforting hug, despite her quiet protests.

When all was done Ronald cocked his head at her. "What was that all about?" he asked. She gave him a blank stare. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You know, everything." he replied. The expression on her face never changed. "I don't need to justify my actions. Even William has permanent scarring from the circus." she deadpanned. Ronald's gaze fell upon his superior whose expression changed ever-so-slightly. "As if you didn't know, Knoxie." sang Grell.

Upon looking more closely at her Alan noticed she was deathly pale. "Are you okay, Sabrina?" he asked. "Perfect." she sarcastically replied.

Before anyone else could say anything, a certain group of crazy fangirls acknowledged their presence. "Shit…" mumbled Eric.

The fangirls all looked absolutely terrified. Whether it was from the sight they just saw, or the circus members was beyond the knowledge of everyone. Although they were betting on it being because they just witnessed their teacher, the supply to Ronald and some other guys kill a bunch of people right before their eyes.

"What did they tell you?" asked William, acting uncaring as always. The girls cowered away in fear from him, which was understandable. Not even Sabrina could blame them for being scared. "Relax, it's not your time yet." said Grell, checking his nails. William glared at him. "You're not helping, Grell." he stated, plainly. Grell jumped at Will, attempting to give him a hug. "You're so cold. I love that about you, darling~." He said. William, however, wanted nothing of this and stepped out of the way, causing Grell to faceplant into the rocks. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your darling." William groaned.

One of the girls cleared her throat. "The ginger guy asked us for a girl named 'Kitten', but when we kept telling him we didn't know he said we'd do well enough. He told us to join his circus act. Then you showed up and…and…." she couldn't finish her sentence. One of the others, who had been comforting her, glared at Sabrina. "This is your fault! You should have just told us who you really were! Then we wouldn't have had to deal with this stress!" she yelled. "Like you're the one to talk." scoffed Sabrina. "Do you even know what I have to deal with every day? I have to go through Ronald's bullshit, and yours and not to mention all the overtime I get stuck with from William. Then I have to deal with the fact one of our best division's officer is going to die sooner or later, no offense Alan. To top it all off I have to deal with a debt from the host club, my own death with is coming really soon if you keep shit like this up, and a bunch of other crap because the world really fucking hates me." she hissed.

"Brina you better calm down, and I'm not just sayin' that because you'll end up killing people." said Eric. Her head snapped towards him, and slowly softened. She understood what he meant, after all he was the one who always dealt with Alan's attacks.

Eric held his hand out to the younger reaper with a crooked smile. She reached out to take it but it didn't happen. Instead she held her hands over her chest, yelling in pain. "Aww crap…not again." Ronald mumbled, concerned. Hell, even William was concerned for her.

Alan and Eric were the only ones who seemed to be calm. "Just relax. You're gonna be fine." said Eric. "I hope." Alan mumbled at the end.

**A/N: Bleeeeeeh. Holy crap I hate this chapter so much right now…**

-I don't know what else to do so I'm just going to skip ahead until she's fine-

"You okay now, Brina?" asked Eric. The girl nodded, attempting to stand. Eric saw this wasn't going to happen and allowed himself to be used as support. Ronald felt something hit him hard in the chest. He didn't know what it was, and hoped it wasn't the Thorns. **A/N: sweetie, you're jealous. **

"Sabrinaaaaa!" yelled Tamaki, as the host club finally arrived. "I was wondering what was taking them so long." Ronald said to no one in particular.

Tamaki and the twins paused seeing Eric. The twins were in the midst of processing who he was when Tamaki began one of his rants about his 'not touching his daughter' or something in the lines of that, while running towards them.

"This is what ya 'ave t' deal with?" asked Eric. Sabrina nodded just as Tamaki slipped and pushed them into a kiss. All jaws were dropped to the ground, yes even William's, as they watched the scene. By some magical force in the world, also known as the author's indecisive choice of who Sabrina really likes, this occurrence didn't end up being as short lived as Ronald's.

Grell was the first one to break the silence. "Get a room already!" he yelled. They broke away trying not to laugh. "Ain't that what we always tell you an' Spears, Sutcliff?" asked Eric. William shoved his glasses up his face. "Shut your mouth before I demote you, Slingby." he grumbled. "Struck a nerve, 'ave I?" Eric asked. Sabrina placed her face in her hands slowly. "It's a miracle how I deal with you. Also, really Tamaki? Did you honestly have to make the situation harder than it needs to be?" she asked.

Tamaki stared at her confused, and still a little shocked. "She's moved on from Light-kun! WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!" chanted the bitch-ass mutherfucker from earlier. Quietly they heard, "Get my gun." from Light.

Ronald had enough of everything and left without another word, smacking Tamaki with his death scythe along the way. Everyone watched him leave thinking the same thing. "Did the same thing that's up Spears' ass crawl up 'is?" asked Eric, earning him multiple smacks from William's scythe. "You know what's wrong with him." Alan, Grell and William all said at the same time. Sabrina shrugged, still in denial that Ronald could ever have actual romantic feelings for her.

"I'll go end his little bitch attack. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Sabrina said. "Us? Stupid? Never!" exclaimed the twins. She glared at them without any words, gracelessly venturing off to find the raging Ronald.

Said blonde reaper was busy grumbling to himself about a lot of things. What was this feeling he had? **A/N: JEALOUUUUUUUUUUS!**

Due to his man-period he didn't notice Sabrina come up behind him. "You are unnaturally annoying today. What's your deal, Knox?" she asked. Ronald glared at her with the corner of his eyes. "You saw what happened and now perfectly well it's not my fault." she continued, growing increasingly annoyed. Ronald continued to glare at her, without saying anything. "I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do!" she hissed, feeling a demonic aura surrounding them.

Ronald suddenly jumped up, pointing at her. "Which is exactly why I'm mad!" he exclaimed. She stared at him, confused and angry. "You've lost me. What are you talking about?" she deadpanned. "You didn't stop. You didn't get angry at him. Actually, you laughed after. What's that all about?" he almost yelled. She huffed, crossing her arms. "Still lost, Knox." she said.

"If that were me you would have stabbed me with your death scythe and ran away." he mumbled, not loud enough for her to hear. Her eye twitched in annoyance. "Didn't catch that." she grumbled. "If that were me you would have stabbed me with your death scythe and ran away." he yelled, finally angry enough to do so. She threw her hands up, exasperated and beyond the will to attempt being somewhat civil. "THAT is what's making you go on your man-period?! Seriously Ronald you need to let that go! I don't like you in that way and I never will! Give it a rest already!" she yelled.

He crossed his arms, glaring at her. "If that's what you think, I believe we should take a break from each other." he said. She mentally facepalmed, hearing how questionable it sounded. "Finally we can agree on something here." she said, as they both went their separate ways.

Off in the distance, the host club and the other grim reapers watched them finish their argument. "I think they just broke up…" said Hikaru. Eric and Grell tried to contain their laughter, understanding how true it was. Alan wasn't too pleased with this reaction. "They won't cooperate with each other and it's your fault, Eric." he said. "Actually it was blondie's fault." replied Eric, still trying to stifle his laughs.

For a moment Alan remained silent, watching the reaction of the idiotic blonde. "Can we kill him, Will~darling?" asked Grell, earning a kick to the face.

-somehow I'm still not done this chapter-

Dinner proved itself to be extremely awkward. Sabrina served them food, which she swore was not poisoned in any way…to everyone but Tamaki. Tamaki slowly pushed the plate away, too scared to eat it.

"You didn't have to do this, Sabrina. I have maids." said Kyoya. "I've caused enough inconveniences to you. It's the least I could do." she mumbled. She accidentally caught Ronald looking at her, to which she slammed the last plate on the table and left the room. A few moments later they heard a door slam really loudly.

Ronald abruptly left in the opposite direction. William, Alan, Eric and Grell exchanged glances. "Grell follow me. We're going to see Sabrina." said William, adjusting his glasses. "Is that a good idea, William? That means you're asking Eric and Alan to see Ronald." Grell stated, unnaturally non-flamboyant. William thought it over for a moment. "You have a point. Eric, go do something else. Alan go see Ronald." said William.

Thus the shinigami left the room. The host club was left, staring after them. "You fucked up." Light said, glaring at Tamaki. "Daughter it's not my fault!" cried Tamaki.

Light suddenly whipped out a knife. "What was that?" she yelled. "Umm…" whispered the twins. "Screw this I'm out!" she suddenly said, exiting the room. Concerned as to what the hell her problem was, Kyoya followed.

Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki all stared after them. "Soo…wanna play the which one is Hikaru game?" asked the twins.

-With Grell and William-

"Will why are we doing this? Shouldn't we just leave them alone? Work this out by themselves?" asked Grell. William sighed. "You're unnaturally mature, Grell. Also if we let them do this by themselves they'll never make up." he said. Grell thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

Arriving at the door they realised something. "This is just 1889 again." "And her death scythe is a sword." Grell reminded William. They were both silent for a moment. "Shit."

The door, as expected, was locked. A typical thing for Sabrina to do when she wasn't happy. "What are we going to do William?" asked Grell. "We're grim reapers, Grell. A human door won't stop us." replied William, kicked down the door.

They found Sabrina staring at them weirdly. "Isn't that a 'little' overkill?" she asked. Grell couldn't contain it any longer. "DEATH~!" he yelled, doing the signature pose.

William and Sabrina quickly exchanged glances. "He's crazy..." she said. "Like you didn't already know that." replied William.

"Why are you here?" she asked. William raised an eyebrow at her. Immediately she realised what was happening. "Oh." was all she could say.

They were left in silence for a couple of minutes. "I'm not apologizing to him for anything. I did nothing." she finally said. "Sabby, dear, you know Knox has some strange attraction to you." said Grell. "I refuse to believe that." she deadpanned. Grell stomped around like a…stomping weird person shouting. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be Sabrina! We're trying to help you!" "Grell for the love of whatever you want, because I can't say that accursed word, just let this fix itself on its own. We all know Ronald can't stand being in an argument with someone for more than a day and I'm still annoyed as hell with him." she groaned.

"I suppose she's right." said William. She gestured to him with a relieved, "Thank you, Will!"

-Alan-

"Knox. I know you're in there open up." said Alan. "NO! Eric-sempai's there too, isn't he?" yelled Ronald from the other side. Alan sighed at the younger reaper annoyed. "I swear upon my own ending life that Eric isn't here." he said. "My answer's still no." said Ronald.

This had been going on for quite some time. Alan was losing his patience rather quickly at this point. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, RONALD!" he yelled, surprising himself in the process.

After his episode the door opened ever so slowly. "You're terrifying when you're angry Alan-sempai." whispered Ronald. Alan sighed. "You're so immature, Knox. How does William deal with you?" he asked. Ronald shrugged. "He gave me a partner who's really mean." "You sound so much like a kid right now. Just get over yourself." groaned Alan. "I can't and I don't know why." replied the younger reaper, extremely quietly. "You do and you just won't admit it." replied Alan.

Ronald looked extremely confused to which Alan almost smacked himself in the face. "For Death's sake, you're jealous of Eric, Ronald!" he yelled. Ronald's head fell to the side. "I am?" he asked. "REALLY?! Jeez now I know how Sabrina feels!" yelled Alan, close to ripping his hair out. Ronald stared at his sempai concerned for a moment. "Don't you think your overreacting?" asked Ronald.

Alan glared at the younger reaper. He grabbed Ronald by the tie with a look that could only compare to Russia's. "Don't tell me who's overreacting, Knox." he hissed, seething with anger. "Perhaps I have overreacted to that thing that just happened." Ronald admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Alan's glare only intensified. "I'm honestly _this close _to punching you." he said. "And I deserve it, okay? I was an ass. I admit it." he said.

Alan sighed and let Ronald go upon hearing this. At least he admitted he was sorry. That was enough for him. Still. He was pissed at what Ronald had done to Sabrina.

Relieving his frustration Alan punched Ronald right in the face as hard as he could. "I deserved that." groaned Ronald, getting up from the ground. He snapped his nose back in place and began searching for his glasses. Alan felt a small hint of pity for him and handed the blonde his glasses. "Better now?" asked Ronald, putting them on his face. "Yeah. I guess." replied Alan, shrugging.

"Damn that really hurt." Ronald groaned. "Then use the brain you have for some good use every once and a while, Knox." Alan said. "It's not there to store bad puns, jokes and pick-up lines."

-Kyoya…? Sure let's do it. I'm sure you wanna know what Light's problem is-

Ok I really don't actually wanna do this. I'm just going to summarize it. So Kyoya finds out Light is going suicidal and a bunch of mushy crap happens. Somehow this leads to them getting together. The twins show up yelling about this to which Light threatens them with sharp pointy objects. And now I'm okay with the rest of this so:

"So sempai's are you two actually dating?" asked Kaoru. Light turned to Kyoya while asking, "Dunno are we?" Kyoya shrugged saying, "We can try it out." Light turned back to Kaoru.

"Just because of this doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer to you. That goes for everyone. I'm still the same insane asshole you've all become accustomed to." she said. To that Kaoru smiled and began hugging the girl. "Awww that's the Light we all know and love." he said. Light rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10-Lobelia

"Sabrina?" said a voice the maid could recognize very well by this point. Sabrina sighed and turned to face one of Tamaki's rabid fangirls. "Yes Miss?" Sabrina asked, not in the mood to start a fight with them.

Despite everything, Ronald and Sabrina hadn't made up. In fact they still weren't speaking to each other unless it was about soul collection or anything related to their work. Otherwise they'd avoid each other at all costs.

"Are you alright?" asked one. Sabrina shrugged. "As if you care." she mumbled about to turn and walk away. The girls looked between each other, extremely conflicted before yelling. "Wait!" To their surprise, and Sabrina's own, she did so. "We legitimately want to know." said the fangirl.

"To be quite honest, miss, I couldn't care less what's happening. As I'm quite sure you're talking about that disaster Tamaki calls a beach trip. Nothing is wrong I can assure you of that." said Sabrina, doing a small bow. "But you and Knox-sensei are so close." said one of the other fangirls. Sabrina stared at them for a moment, thinking of how crazy they were. "You're right. So I thank whatever is up there for this whole thing." said Sabrina, pointing upward.

A small cough was heard behind them. Sabrina turned around to see Ronald standing there. "Dou'ssu ka? Intai shichaeba. Minna ooyorokobi sa." she faintly sang. Ronald gave her a quick glare before stomping off.

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" asked the fangirl. "Maybe. But he deserves it for being so stupid." Sabrina replied going off to class.

-A la Host Club-

"Operation Get Sabrina Faustus and Ronald Knox to be Friends Again Before They End Up Killing Us Like Those People, or GSFaRKtbFABTEUKULTP is a go!" yelled Tamaki. Light smacked her head upon the table, groaning. "This club…causes more brain cell loss than the Kardashians, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber put together." she sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru popped up behind her, pulling the poor girl into one of their weird hug things. "But you still love us." they sang. Light shook her head. "That is honestly debatable." she said.

The twins ran away to Kyoya yelling. "Kyoya it's been only a couple of days and she's already ready to dump you!" Kyoya gave them a Shadow King glare, causing them to back off.

Tamaki, however was shocked to hear this news. "WHY DIDN'T MOMMY TELL ME HE WAS DATING OUR DAUGHTER?! DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" he yelled. Light gave him her usually 'I'm about to rip you to shreds smile'. "Is Tamaki jelly? Mommy doesn't love daddy anymore?" she asked. Tamaki's words failed him, bringing him to the emo corner once more.

The door opened to reveal Sabrina, for once without Ronald. "I heard there's no classes for the next few days. I have nowhere better to go so…here I am." she said, somewhat sarcastically. The twins bounded over to hug her, but were promptly finding nothing in their path. "Don't touch me." said Sabrina, who was already halfway across the room.

"It's the cultural festival, right Kyoya-sempai?" asked Haruhi. "That would be correct, Haruhi." replied Kyoya, from a rock-paper-scissors game with Light. To this answer Haruhi groaned loudly and Light started swearing. It could also be she lost that round to Kyoya.

"What's a cultural festival?" asked Sabrina. "A bunch of schools come he and do artistic crap fir a couple of days. The only good thing is no classes…DAMNIT KYOYA!" yelled Light, trying to explain what the festival was, losing to him again.

Sabrina was close to smiling at the scene. She didn't want to or Tamaki and the twins would be all up in her business. "So what's so bad about it?" she asked.

Immediately after saying this, the doors were thrown open to show four girls from a different school. One of them Sabrina recognized as Penny, Light's friend, but the others were new to her.

The girls saw Sabrina and immediately ran over. "Oh no." groaned Light and Haruhi. "Fair maiden, we've never seen you in this horrid club before! Have these disgusting men defiled you as well as the other maiden?" asked Benio. Rather than a real answer Sabrina burst out in a fit of laughter. It scared the life out of the whole host club, and slightly disturbed the Zuka club.

"Maiden are you alright?" asked Benio. Sabrina's answer was laughing harder. "Oh G…Y-you sound just l-like G-Grell!" she said in between laughs.

"Maiden...who is this Grell?" asked Hinako. "J-just a g-gender-confused guy w-with an odd o-obsession with the c-colour red and o-overly long hair t-that's in desperate need of a h-haircut." said Sabrina, still trying to end her laughs.

"I'm a LADY, Sabby! You ALWAYS get that WRONG!" yelled the flamboyant voice, throwing scissors through the door, somehow. "Grell…" sighed Sabrina, finally calm. "You're not a female just accept it already." "NEVER!" yelled Grell, flying through the door.

Sabrina stared at him, slightly annoyed. "Why are you here Grell?" she asked. "No one can resist the powers of hot guys, Sabby." replied Grell, causing the younger reaper to burst out laughing again.

The host club was slowly moving away from him, disturbed beyond belief. "Grell you don't say stuff like that when they're around! I know you're into men but SERIOUSLY! NOT. NOW!" Sabrina reprimanded the red reaper.

The Zuka club finally snapped out of their trance at this point. "You associate to trash like this?!" yelled Benio. Grell and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Chainsaw?" asked Grell. Sabrina sarcastically laughed. "No."

"Why do you talk to people like that?" asked Chizuru. "Is there a problem with it?" asked Sabrina. "Men are disgusting creatures that you should not be with. Come to Lobelia and we will cleanse your soul." said Benio. Grell and Sabrina coughed, upon hearing soul.

Kyoya would have written that down if he actually cared at this point.

"The offer is still up for you, other maiden." said Benio, to Haruhi. Haruhi looked up from her book for a brief moment, before returning to it. The twins paid no attention to them, as they played Tetris. Tamaki was spazzing out again. Grell and Sabrina had dazed off, dreaming about their own fantasies.

With Grell just imagine the 2013 version on R-shitei. I know, I've mentioned the blasphemous Kuromyu 2013. I'm sorry!

Sabrina's was something along the lines of cats.

"Look, Penny's associate that acts like Tamaki, no one wants to go to your school." said Light, who still looked frustrated she was losing rock-paper-scissors to gasped dramatically. "I'm nothing like that halfer!" she yelled.

Light slowly turned her head, with her infamous Satanic glare. "I'm a 'halfer'." she said in a threatening tone. "I can second that." said Sabrina. The host club and Zuka club all shared the same confusion. Grell was more so shocked than anything that she would admit that there. "I'm half-British half-Greek." deadpanned Sabrina.

It wasn't a lie at all. After all, initially she was born in Greece.

Grell inwardly sighed in relief.

"Fair maiden and disgusting man, I-" before Benio could finish or Kyoya could protest Sabrina cut in. "I would prefer if you didn't refer to Minasae-san in such a way. It's quite rude, if you must know. I know I haven't done anything about what you said about Grell, and that would be due to Grell being used to this kind of rejection. Now, I have an answer about that offer." Benio and the two other original Zuka club members leaned in ready for her answer, the one they weren't going to like.

"THOSE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF MEN DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN MY PRESENCE! I'LL HAVE YOUR SOULS!" she yelled, in a strange Will-like fashion. She then doubled over laughing again. Grell stared at her absolutely lost. "Am I supposed to get this?" he asked. Sabrina shook her head. "It's something William would understand." she replied. "I'm assuming the blonde brat understands too." said Grell. Sabrina stopped laughing. "You're not wrong on that. In fact the reason William acted like that WAS his fault." she replied.

"Still fighting?" asked Grell. Sabrina stared at him for a moment. "Really? You couldn't tell?" she sarcastically asked. Grell paused, remembering what happened and shrugged. "I'm so over that." he said, examining his nails. Sabrina rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Off in the distance Light looked at Kyoya. "Can I fuck with their minds?" she asked. "No." replied Kyoya, knowing exactly what she was planning on doing. "Aww…pleaaaase." pleaded Light. She refused to do puppy dog eyes because that's too much like Tamaki…stupid. "No." Kyoya said again. "It'll be funny." she said. Kyoya gave her a look that meant 'stop.' Light didn't really care because she's Light. "I don't need your permission!" she said, running over to the two reapers. Kyoya facepalmed. "Why…" he whispered.

Light did some Mission Impossible thing once she was close enough to the reapers. "Hello." she said in a strange voice. Sabrina glanced down for a brief moment before turning away. "Why must you do this?" she asked. "BECAUSE I CAN!" yelled Light, tackling Sabrina. Grell watched the scene with a small grin, while the Zuka club members started ranting about men touching Sabrina, who was still being called a fair maiden. "You are a strange host, Minasae." Sabrina said. "One HELL of a strange host, thank you very much." corrected Light.

"Vile creature stop harassing that poor girl!" yelled Benio. Finally the maid and Kyoya had enough of this. "Miss whateverthehellyourlastnameis, please stop referring to my girlfriend in such a way." he said. All the Zuka club members' jaws dropped. "YOU FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! OH MY GOD TATANIA THIS IS A THING! OUR OTP IS TOGTHER!" yelled Penny. Immediately Tatania appeared. "WHAAAAAAAT!?" she yelled. "OUR OTP IS A REAL THING!" yelled Penny. Light's face was in her hand, attempting not to find her pockets of sharp pointy objects. "Would you stop yelling that to Canada? There are people who will take that out of context!" she yelled. Her attempts to calm her friends down were futile because they were too busy fangirling.

"I can't imagine how people will react when you and Knox make-up, Sabby." said Grell. "That's assuming we will, Sutcliff." she shot back. "You will." said Grell. Sabrina glared at him, although his nails seemed more impressive than herself. "I. Will. Not." she said through her teeth. Grell rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. "You're just as bad as he is, Sabrina. It will happen. I can guarantee it. You're too good of friends to be apart forever."

The two of them paused, reflecting on what he just said. "That sounds so creepy." said Sabrina. "Agreed." said Grell.

"We'll ask you one more time maiden, will you join us Lobelians?" asked Benio. Sabrina opened her mouth just as the door opened too. Ronald, who immediately saw Sabrina staring at him with a raised eyebrow was about to leave the room when Benio gasped. "YOU!" she yelled.

Sabrina's hand slapped against her face. "Ronald what in the name of the seven layers of hell did you do?" she asked. Ronald jumped, surprised she said anything to him. "This disgusting cretin was trying to use his words on a beautiful flower of ours. He deserves to die!" Benio dramatically yelled. Sabrina's face never escaped her hand. "Why did I even ask? I know you." she sighed. Ronald shrugged with a sheepish look on his face.

Benio looked between the two of them. "You know him?" she asked. "I have the unfortunate circumstances of being his partner." replied Sabrina. "Not my fault…" mumbled Ronald. "Actually it was. You were too lazy for anyone else." she deadpanned. Ronald pouted at her. "It's not laziness it's the no overtime principal." Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. "Look at how well that's going." she sarcastically said.

Benio cleared her throat loudly. "That conversation isn't going anywhere." she said. Sabrina and Ronald seemingly ignored her. "You WILL come to Lobelia! You and those two other girls!" she yelled. Ronald was lost, as he wasn't there for the majority of the conversation. However Sabrina, and the host club gave the same look to Benio. "Ima cut you, bitch." Light said in the background.

"I'll be back tomorrow for your real answers. I can see the new maiden is in an argument with that disgraceful being." said Benio and the Zuka club people twirled away. Except Penny. Instead she turned to the host club. "I'm starting to question why I even left Ouran." she said. Light pointed to Tamaki. "Oh yeah. I forgot that." said the blonde girl, beginning to walk away.

"Can you please convince them to leave us alone. none of us even like them. Tell them they're just as creepy, annoying, loud and persistent as Tamaki." said Light. Penny shrugged, making her answer indecipherable.

Ronald then quickly ran out of the room with an, "Okaybyeseeyoulater." leaving the host club, Sabrina and Grell staring after him.

-The next day-

Everyone was being forced to watch the cultural festival. Sabrina, the host club, and their other friends were utterly bored. Lobelia was singing songs that the club and company didn't believe they even knew. In fact, they were singing a Vocaloid song. "How the hell do they even know this song?" asked Hikaru.

The moment after mentioning this, the Ouran choir club ran over to them "Lobelia stole our song!" yelled one person, who they could recognize as Tamaki's regular customer. "Again?!" yelled Light. They choir club looked completely lost. Would they lose to Lobelia like they usually did.

"Will you help us again, Light-kun?" asked one girl. "Nowayinhell." Light quickly said, flding her arms and turning away. They turned to Sabrina who was quietly singing a song. "Arienai koto ga  
Okiteimasu. Shikumareta wana ga. Maneku higeki." They all were shocked into silence. "Yes?" she asked, noticing they were all looking at her. "Could you help us? We'll be disqualified if we don't find a new song and quick." said Tamaki's customer. Sabrina took a look at their costumes and smiled. "I think I have the perfect song."

Ronald appeared minutes later, noticing Sabrina wasn't there. "What happened?" he asked. "The Lobelians stole our choir club's song…so Sabrina's helping them." replied Kyoya. Ronald raised his eyebrows at that. "Can you really trust that? I mean, aren't the majority of your choir club Tamaki's rabid fangirls?" asked Ronald. The host club fell silent for a moment. "Shit." they all said at the same time.

Before they knew it Ronald disappeared too.

"The performance of the Ouran choir club shall be postponed due to a slight intermission." said a random person. Sabrina and they club all paused. "Whoever this is, is my hero." mumbled Sabrina.

A familiar tune flew through the room causing her to freeze. Either this was them…or something was seriously messed up.

" **You feel great pain every day  
And if I could feel it too, there isn't anything I wouldn't do  
When you die, I will kiss you, I don't care how cold you may be  
I will make sure that you rest peacefully**" sang a person, who seemed familiar in so many ways to the club, and the school, but they couldn't tell who it was.

Sabrina knew what was happening. "There's no way in HELL…jeez. You HAD to make this harder." she mumbled, disappearing before the choir club's eyes. (_**A/N: It should be obvious but the **_**bold** _**is person 1. The**__ Italics__** is person 2. And **__**all three **__**is both of them Tadaaaa.)**_

_"Let's journey on now"_ a second voice sang, it was oddly familiar again, yet more…feminine.

**"Let's journey on now"** the first person sang, in perfect harmony with the first.

_"Together, just you and I"_

**"Shadows of the Ericas"**

_"Escape our solitude"  
_  
**"They pile up"**

_**"Deep in the night"**_

**"Born all alone"**

_"Yes, I was born alone"_

**"And I think I now know why"**

_"I think I now know why"  
_  
**"It is so I'd meet you"**

_"So I could lean on you"_

**"So you would always be there"**

_"You will be there  
So, we go"_

**"Together we will go"**

_"That is our destiny"_

**"That is our destiny"**

_"So don't you cry"_

**"It will be our time, oh"**

_**"Eventually"**_

**"Born all alone"**

_"Yes, I was born alone"_

**"And I think I now know why"**

_"I think I now know why"_

**"It is so I'd meet you"**

_"So I could lean on you"_

**"So you would always be there"**

_"You will be there  
Friend of mine"_

**"Oh, dearest friend of mine"**

_"The time to leave is nigh"_

**"The time to leave is nigh"**

_"So don't you cry"_

**"Don't you cry, oh, this"**

_**"Is destiny."**_

By this time the whole crowd was driven to tears. It was so beautiful and meaningful. Everyone wanted to know who these mystery singers were.

A few seconds after Ronald popped out of nowhere with a cheerful, "Hi there!" some people's mouths dropped. Immediately after came Sabrina. "Bet you didn't see THAT coming! THANKS ALAN-SEMPAI AND ERIC-SEMPAI!" she yelled. Ronald gave a sarcastic gasp. "That was YOU?!" he joked. "No it was you. You sang to yourself after coming through a time machine and becoming as gender confused as Grell." she said back, before cracking a smile. "So we're cool now?" he asked. Sabrina scoffed. "We're as pathetic as before, Ronnie." she replied. Ronald also cracked a smile upon hearing that. "That's the sarcastic little Sabby-chan I know." he said. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because we just made up and stuff." she said.

He laughed squeezing her into a hug. "RONALD!" she yelled, attempting to escape. "I CAN'T BREATHE KNOX LET ME GO!" He immediately let her go.

"Well now that that little tear fest is over…let's get to Ouran, eh?" he asked. Sabrina looked a little distant. "Did you have to remind me?" she mumbled, before walking away.

Minutes later the room went dark. "This is going to be interesting." said Light, watching the stage. Immediately after the lights turned back on they were graced with a beautiful song full of meaning. (**A/N: Not really…)**

[All] Shojona hega oni brand new sound  
Sekai gamawa ate one more round  
Dance dance dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down

[Tamaki fangirl #1] Hey otto nani wa waritu narenai  
[Sabrina] Sorogai yone my boo ha  
[Tatania] Megikoshite kokoro haji mu  
[Jessica] Wana okagite darling

[Tamaki fangirl #2] Tsugi tsugi hanoro aademo  
Jakku jakku sa sasu arunoyo  
[Nishii] Ottome dawa muneno kanega ah  
[Tamaki fangirl #3] Mahago tsugon

[All] Oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah mani manihe  
[Sunny] Subunito kokai janayo  
[Tamaki fangirl #2] Shijimaranai kiori yada wo

[All +Tamaki fangirl #2] To kado kaju maide  
[Sunny] Oh

[All] Shojona hega oni brand new sound  
Sekai gamawa ate one more round  
Dance dance dance till we run this town  
Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down

[Jessica] Ocha nagama choku nage unda  
[Sunny] Kaunzo iruno oh my god  
[Nishii] Doseimawa koibitu i gayo  
[Mami] Itimono kotto too bad

[Sabrina] Moda moda tebao kao kaketebo  
Uchi uki chadameshiru wayo  
[Mami] Otto menara ichidu kimenara  
[Tamaki fangirl #1] Judoma juno

[All] Oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah maji maji te  
[Tatania] Suguni sukite i jaiso  
[Tamaki fangirl #3] Shijimaranai koi yada wo

[All] Chokuna hato uchi muite  
[Sunny] Oh

[All] Shojono mega oo brand new sound  
Mishunute onegai one more night  
Dada ijiwaru nabowa  
Motta motta iranai no no no no

[Jessica] Tell me boy boy love it it it it it it it ah

[All] Oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah mani mani he  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah mani mani he

[All +Tamaki fangirl #2] To kado kaju maide  
[Sunny] Oh

[All] Oh oh oh oh  
Ah ah ah ah  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah mani mani he  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ppareul saranghe  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah maji maji oh

Grell from nowhere popped up upon hearing Girl's Generation. Yeah…he's a fan.

The Zuka club was gaping at the stage. How did they put together that performance in such a short amount of time? "If I couldn't help my own school's club what kind of maid would I be?" Sabrina asked, no one.

"Well I believe our work here is done." said Sabrina, to Ronald. "Ruining everything? Yeah I think we did ourselves justice." he replied.

-Later-

"Young maiden we've come for your answer." said Benio. Sabrina, Light and Haruhi sighed. "For the last FUCKING time NO!" yelled Light. Haruhi and Sabrina nodded, agreeing with the crazy girl. "Are you sure?" asked Hinako.

Ronald suddenly cut into the conversation. "Sabrina how much overtime would we have to work if you suddenly disappeared from Ouran?" he asked. "To much." she replied. "And you'd have to do it with me…" he said, giving her a 'seductive' look. She pushed his face away. "I refuse to do more overtime than necessary with you, Ronald." she said. He flashed her a giant grin, knowing they were going to win the fight against the Lobelians.

"We will be back for you, maiden. You will come with us someday." said Benio, about to spin away. "St. Lobelia Academy will have you're presence one day!" "SAINT?!" yelled Sabrina, concerned.

After all, she was a demon. "Lady, I'm a demon and a maid." she said. The room froze. "E-excuse me?" asked Tamaki.

Sabrina also froze realising what she said. "Crap…"

**A/N: Another chapter down...who knows how many to go. So yeah the songs were part of 'Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Theme' 'Checkmate' and 'Unmei'. Also I used the dance version to 'Oh' by Girl's Generation. I'm shit at making names so I just used Tamaki fangirl #123 due to that. Also for the Voclaoid song I guess we can say it was World is Mine...**

**k. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11-Hetalia References GALORE!

**A/N: After two million years and the disappearance of the Holy Roman Empire I've retuuuurned! It's really bad this time because I lost tack of everything. Sorry. So Sorry. I just couldn't do this chapter. In fact i don't even know where it's going. I need help people!**

"So….what's this about demons?" asked Kyoya, almost smirking. "I uh…." Sabrina for once had no idea what to say, especially because she couldn't lie. "It's a thing she does. Probably chewed on lead bars when she was a baby." said Ronald, trying to cover their asses.

She shot him a glare, warning him to shut up or find a better excuse. He immediately got what she meant. "Sorry that was insensitive…it's due to the thing she hates talking about." he replied. The host club seemed to have taken the message, as they stopped and dropped the topic.

Then Lobelia spontaneously combusted.

~The Next Day~

In the early hours of the morning Sabrina was graced with seeing the host club at her door. "How did you find out where I live?" she asked. Everyone stared at Tamaki, except himself. "Daddy should know where you live." he said.

Sabrina sighed, extremely annoyed. "Well what do you want?" she asked, wanting them to leave. When they didn't answer her mood became even less pleasant. "If you're planning on staying here you're going to be standing at the door forever. You are NOT coming in." she said, before slamming the door shut.

She sighed and returned to polishing her death scythe. Keeping in mind William was coming soon she didn't want him to reprimand her for not taking care of her death scythe.

~Meanwhile~

"She actually slammed the door in our face." cried Tamaki. "Well that's what you get for coming to someone's house in the early hours of the morning uninvited." replied Light, who was playing Flappy Bird on her iPhone. The twins watched her do so. "Why do you play that game?" they asked.

Light looked up, though she continued to tap the screen. "Because I can. If you have a problem with that you should stop watching what I do." she replied, before returning to the game, somehow not dying throughout this whole thing.

Suddenly William appeared, from what seemed like nowhere. He looked at the host club with his usual neutral look and continued as if he'd never seen them. "Sabrina open the door." he commanded her.

After a few moments the door opened. "Who do you think you are? The young Master?" Sabrina asked in an exasperated voice. William conveyed no emotion, but there was a hint of joking in his voice. "Which one?" he asked. Sabrina glared at her superior. "Just go inside, William." she said.

He did so, giving her a questioning look. She sighed. "I'm sorry William. It's just…Ronald. No other explanation necessary." she said. He nodded, pushing on his glasses. "So that's why you're so tight today. That's understandable. Also you finally dropped the sempai act. Thank you for that." he said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, seemingly uncaring. Then her eyes rested on the host club. "Don't you have other places to be?" she asked. The majority of them shook their heads. "Actually I-" Haruhi tried to say, but was interrupted by the twins. "We have all the time in the world."

Kyoya thought he heard her say, "Not for long." but was too busy not caring because he was pretty fucking pissed for being up so early on this fine morning. Light was busy telling herself not to pull out sharp objects to kill the twins and Tamaki…or anyone else in the general area.

They all were brought back into reality when they noticed the door was closed again.

"Can we leave now?" asked Light, annoyed.

To her dismay, they could not.

-Hours Later-

They host club was still sitting outside the door of Sabrina's house…if you could call it that. They'd been sitting there for hours and Light was getting really pissy. "Give up already guys!" she groaned, glaring at Tamaki and the twins. They looked at her innocently, pretending nothing was wrong.

Suddenly they heard a loud slam of something and the door was, promptly, thrown open. Now in front of them was a very angry Sabrina, holding her death scythe…though the host club believed this was just a katana. "You're not going to leave are you?" she asked. The host club shook their heads…for the most part.

Sabrina sighed. "You all need lives…except you Miss Minasae, you're fine." she said. Light flashed a grin at the demon maid, before returning to whatever music video she was watching. "Alright fine go inside." Sabrina grumbled, motioning to the door.

The host club happily complied. "Oh and don't bother taking off your shoes. We never do." said the maid. The host club gave her strange stares, as they always had to remove their shoes in Haruhi and the Canadians' house. Sabrina rolled her eyes annoyed. "Just do it." she said.

Only then did they notice Sabrina had not re-entered. "Where are you going?" asked William, stealing the words out of their mouths. Sabrina gave him a blank look. "Where do you think I'm going, William?" she asked. "Skipping out on work, I would assume." he said. Sabrina's expression never changed. "I despise you." she said. William gave her a satisfied look. "I know."

Before Sabrina could disappear, it suddenly began pouring rain. "I CAN NOT CATCH A BREAK TODAY!" yelled the maid. William couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. After a full day of work without help from Ronald…although this was normal…and not knowing where the blonde brat was he knew misfortune was on her way.

Sabrina angrily yelled in frustration and slammed the door shut. "Why does he always have to do this?" she seemed to be asking herself. The rest of the host club was curious by this point. "Do what?" asked Tamaki. "Randomly leave when I need him to do work…and get drunk as hell." she replied.

The host club seemed to have forgotten Ronald had once gotten drunk off his ass at Ouran so they gasped in surprise. "Isn't he like a year older than you or something?" asked Hikaru. "Yes." deadpanned the maid. "So…isn't that illegal?" asked Kaoru. Sabrina stayed silent for a couple of moments. "You're saying this like it's a huge problem." she finally said. "And you're saying this as if it isn't a problem." replied both twins. "We like in the UK. It's different there." she deadpanned.

The host club exchanged glances. "Sabrina…" started Kyoya. "YOU'VE GOTTEN DRUNK BEFORE?!" yelled Tamaki, finishing Kyoya's thoughts.

She looked over at William who shook his head. "Don't even think of answering." he said. She smiled slightly at her cold senior. "It's not my fault cats are drawn to catnip….tequila." she quietly added.

Before anything could be said, lightning flashed outside. Haruhi ran and hid in a closet, assuming Narnia existed. Tamaki ran over to the closet so he could do some stuff.

"It's only a matter of time until he comes back." said Sabrina. William thought for a moment. "Oh you're thinking of…that." he said. Sabrina nodded.

-Some more skippage of time brought to you by Bardroy's flamethrower-

Light was bored beyond belief. At the moment she was watching Hetalia, because why the fuck not? The twins were trying to see what episode she was on, only to be greeted by a kick in the face from You-Know-Who…not Voldemort.

Kyoya was doing some fancy math shit, and being a stick in the fucking mud. So nothing new or special was happening with him.

Tamaki was still trying to get Haruhi out of the closet….OH GOD XD.

Sabrina was being lectured by William about leaving Ronald to do his things. Usually leaving Ronald alone meant he'd get drunk like a certain awesome Prussian from a certain awesome anime being watched by a certain pessimistic asshole. And no the pessimistic asshole is not Romano.

As Sabrina opened her mouth to say something our favourite lawnmower wielding grim reaper burst through the door. He immediately tackled Sabrina, much to her displeasure.

"You are one clingy bastard, Ronald." she said, annoyed he was soaking her. In return he just looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "And you wonder how you're not like Tamaki." she sighed, pushing him away.

Her comments did bother him, but he didn't really give a shit right now because he was scared as shit.

"Hold on, Knox-sensei, are you scared of thunder?" asked Kyoya, stupidly. Sabrina gave him a deadpanning look, answering the question for him.

"What? It could just be his strange obsessive attraction towards you." said Hikaru, trying to cover up Kyoya's ass, but only making the situation worse in reality.

"If I wasn't being attacked by a blonde moron for one time in my life, I would be fearing for your head." she said.

-I give up on this chapter. Let you're imaginations go wild…but no smut. No smut-

**A/N: You may notice a million and one Hetalia refences...that would be because I got REALLY into Hetalia again. Bear with me. please. And I'll try to continue but it'll be slower than usual.**


	12. Chapter 12-Say Hello to the New Students

**A/N: Tadaaaa! Another chapter DONE! I have no idead what happened but BAM! Hetalia. Actually username4myprofile gave me this wonderful idea. You poor souls XD. Also a lot of languages I kind of Google Translated. Except french. I just know french. #canadian  
**

"Are you sure this is it?" asked a distinctly German voice. "_Si amigo_, that's what Kiku told us, right?" a cheerful sounding Spaniard replied. "Quit your chattering and just go inside already." a French guy complained.

Anyways, the three people opened the doors to music room 3 to find…Light singing and dancing to Japan's character song _Excuse me, I'm Sorry._

The albino German smacked the Spaniard and Frenchy on the head. "You brought us to the wrong place. So unawesome of you!" he hissed.

The Spaniard's happiness was not diminished at all…and the Frenchy looked like he was happy…*shudders*. "_Amigo, _they're probably not here." the Spanish one tried to reason. It didn't help because the German one went on a rant about losing his time to be 'awesome'.

Meanwhile, Light finally took notice of the host club's strange 'guests' and stopped her shenanigans. "…Are you guys lost or something?" she asked.

The trio turned towards her and stared for a moment. "_Non monsieur. _we aren't…we think…" replied the Frenchy, pulling a rose out of nowhere, offering it to her. Whether he actually knew Light was a girl or not was debatable…but this French guy probably took whatever he could get. (Keep in mind she's still dressed as a dude…or Frenchy could be messing with her.)

"You looking for the host club, or something?" she asked, ignoring the rose that was being shoved closer towards her face. "_Si_." replied the happy Spanish person.

"Sorry we don't do dudes." she said, turning to walk away. "Liiiiiiight. Don't turn away guests." said the idiot blonde, appearing from nowhere.

Immediately the atmosphere turned less happy. "Tamaki, I'll do whatever the fuck I want." she grumbled. The trio of newcomers were slightly shocked by her immediate change of attitude, but soon forgot about it because of a certain Russian they knew.

"I'm the President of this club and you'll do what I tell you!" Tamaki said in the most serious tone anyone ever heard. Light paused for a moment and turned around. "Tamaki…" she said, in a neutral tone. "KISS MY ASS!" she yelled, doing a strange dance.

Tamaki hid in the corner, crying as the trio and Light tried to stifle their laughs. "_Mein got, _that was AWESOME!" yelled the German.

Light smiled as she pulled out her book. "Ruin Tamaki's day…CHECK!" she happily said to herself, writing in the book.

She then turned to the newcomers. "Sup, I'm Light." she said. The German was the first one to talk. "I am THE AWESOME PR-…GILBERT!" he yelled, at an obnoxiously loud volume. Next was the Spaniard. "_Hola, _I'm Antonio!" he cheerfully said. "_Et Je m'apelle Francis_." said the French one.

The rose Francis was holding was now dangerously close to her face…and there were sparkles. Lots and lots of sparkles.

"That's cool. So what are you doi- ACHOO!" she suddenly sneezed in the middle of her sentence. "God I hate roses…" she mumbled to herself.

Tamaki was suddenly at her side spouting random crap, before Light casually pushed him away and ignored him. He went back into the emo corner to cry.

Kyoya appeared in the room, staring at Tamaki. "Are you harassing Tamaki again?" he asked. Light sneezed loudly again before answering, "No." weakly.

Then Kyoya noticed the three new students. "Are you the transfer students?" he asked.

He was met with a chorus of "_Si._" "_Oui._" and "_Ja_."

Then he looked at the rose in Francis' hand, which was causing Light to sneeze more and more. "Please get rid of the rose. My…friend…is allergic to them." he said.

Light attempted to glare at him, but was dying of sneezing still.

Francis threw the rose into the depths of his cloak thing while laughing. "Do I sense _l'amour _in the air?" he asked. Light, who finally stopped sneezing, glared at the French person. "I will get great pleasure smile when I pound your face into dust." she hissed in a Russian accent.

The trio stepped away from her, terrified for their lives. "Not cool, dude." said Gilbert. This time her gaze turned confused. "What? Did you think I was talking to all of you? Geez my death threats are always directed towards Frenchies." she said.

And thus, everyone became confused as hell.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by allergies, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Antonio had now completely forgotten all previous events and said with a huge smile, "We wanted to join the host club. Our friend Kiku told us about it."

Tamaki jumped out from the corner and rushed over to the three foreigners. "Well why didn't you say so! I would be happy to recruit you all, mostly my French brother, but you can all join!" he exclaimed, sparkling more than Light thought was necessary.

Light gave Antonio and Gilbert a sympathetic look. "Welp, it was nice knowing you." she said. The cocked their heads confused. "What do you mean?" asked Antonio. "I'm not staying if there's two French people here." she replied.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop for once in his lifetime. "You can't quit." he said. "Watch me, BIATCH!" she yelled, turning into her normal self.

"You. CAN'T." Kyoya said slowly, gaining the dark aura. "Dude, these three people would make up for Mori, Hunny and me. Calm yo man-tits." she said, nonchalantly.

An awkward silence filled the room. "It's hard to believe you two are in a relationship…" said Haruhi, passing through. "I'M A TSUNDERE AND PROUD!" Light yelled at her.

-Random time skip brought to you by Gilbird-

"Stupid tomato-bastard leaving me alone with my _idiota fratello_ and the potato-bastard…I'll kill him." grumbled am angry Southern Italian we all know and love. "What was that, _fratello_?" asked Feliciano. "Nothing!...shut up and leave me alone, _idiota!" _Lovino yelled.

Lovino was stuck with Feliciano and Ludwig because Antonio was busy with his Bad Touch Trio friends, much to Lovino's displeasure. They were trying to find said trio so they could continue on with their day…and Arthur would be pissed if they didn't find Francis. Alfred and Matthew were searching elsewhere, but not very intently. The same could be said about the Nordic Five…Lukas, Mathias, Emil, Tino and Berwald…and the same with Yao, Ivan, Natalyia, Yoong Soo, (whatever Ukraine's human name is…),Toris, Ravias, Eduard and Leon.

Then again, the only ones who were seriously intent on finding them were Elizaveta and Roderich for the sole purpose of hoping Francis doesn't disturb any of the students…male OR female.

On the other hand, Kiku and Arthur were with the chairman, speaking about important matters.

"Ve~ Luddy we sould ask that person over there if they've seen big brother Francis, big brother Toni and Gilbert!" exclaimed Feliciano, breaking off the author's train of thought about what the others were doing.

Feliciano was pointing to a boy, who wasn't facing them at the moment, wearing a hat.

Ludwig sighed. "Alright, let's go." he said, much to Lovino's displeasure. "Don't tell my _idiota fratello _what to do, potato-bastard!" he yelled, following the duo.

By this time the boy had turned around to see the three new students. "Ve~ _Ciao signore_! Have you seen three foreign students?" asked Feliciano. Lovino and Ludwig mentally facepalmed at him. This student would have no idea what Feliciano was talking about.

"Uh, are they a self-absorbed German that yells 'AWESOME' a lot, an overly cheerful Spaniard and a creepy perverted French guy?" asked the boy after a moment, checking out the new students.

Lovino and Ludwig's jaws dropped to the floor, almost literally. Somehow they had been wrong.

"_Si_! That's them!" exclaimed Feliciano, happily oblivious to his brother and friend's behaviour. "Yeah I had been 'graced' with meeting them just a little while ago. I'm pretty sure they're still where I 'left' them…so come on." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ve~ Come on, _fratello_…Luddy!" he said, skipping after the boy. They followed in shock. Ludwig didn't even bother correcting Feliciano for calling him Luddy.

After a while the boy suddenly stopped. "Ve~ What's wrong?" asked Feliciano. "My Tatania sense are tingling…" the boy…ah screw it…girl said.

Almost immediately after that a voice eerily said. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…."

The poor girl stiffened before whispering "Take cover!" and hiding, pulling Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig with her.

"I know you're here Liiiight." the voice said.

Said girl had her eyes shut tightly and was whispering. "Go away." softly, multiple times. You know, like Russia and Belarus.

"Hey, _idiota_…" Lovino tried to say, but was immediately shushed by Light, as they now knew her…well him to them.

"Shut UP! I'll explain later." she hissed quietly.

"I'm going to find you eventuallyyyyyyy." said the voice. Light, Feliciano, Lovino and Ludwig all said nothing.

"Alright…I'll find you laaaateeeeeer." said the voice, drifting away.

Light exhaled, relieved, before coming out of the hiding spot. She looked around for a brief moment, making sure Tatania wasn't there. When she found the brunette wasn't there she told the others it was safe to come out.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Lovino, pretty grumpy at the moment.

"That was Tatania…kind of…" before the explanation could go any further Light, the Italian bros and Ludwig heard, "Hii!"

Light jumped, but made no sound. When she realised it was just Ally she sighed. "I thought you were Tatania, sup bro?"

Ally shuddered at the thought of the brunette. "I see you're hiding too. I guess you heard she broke-up with Mori?" asked Ally. Light nodded. "Precisely why I'm hiding. I don't want none of that." said Light.

"Saaaame." said Ally.

Light stared at Ally confused. "She knows you're dating Nekozawa, right?" she asked. "Doesn't seem to matter." replied Ally.

The Italian bros and Ludwig were extremely lost. "What the crapola is going on?!" asked Lovino.

That caught the attention of the two girls. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you guys. Curse you ADHD!" yelled Light, to no one. Ally snickered, slightly before shutting the hell up.

"Anyways, this is Ally. Ally these are…people." said Light. "Oh my gosh I've never met people before! What is this?!" Ally sarcastically said. "Fuck you." said Light, unimpressed. Ally responded by beaming at her friend.

"Ve~ I almost forgot! I'm Feliciano and this is my _fratello, _Lovi!" said Feliciano. "MY ANME IS LOVINO, you bastard!" yelled Lovino, attempting to kill Feliciano. "AHH! LUDDY SAVE ME!" yelled the wimpier Italian, hiding behind Ludwig and waving a white flag.

Lovino spewed many cuss words at Ludwig before the German pulled on Lovino's hair curl.

Let's just say that was awkward for everyone and leave it as that.

"Let's just go…" said Light, wanting to ditch them extremely badly.

-Time skip brought to you by Estonia's slow internet processing speed-

"Ok here's the room. Bye." said Light, attempting to leave…along with Ally.

"No wait!" said Feliciano, pulling Light…and ultimately her blonde friend along with them. "Fuck." she grumbled, being pulled into the room she left earlier.

Somehow all the other new foreign students found their way to the music room, where the host club was awkwardly looking at the newcomers.

"Hey Light. Long-time no see." said the twins. "SHUT YOUR UGLY-ASS FACES!" she yelled at them. They smirked at their success at annoying her.

"Light, you've returned." said Kyoya, with a hint of a shit eating smile on his face. "NO ONE ASKED FPR YOUR OPINION, JACKASS!" she yelled.

The twins happily hugged her, rubbing their faces on hers. "That's the Light we know and love." they said.

"Hey Ally." said Light. The girl in question looked over from her food. "Wanna stab some ginger motherfuckers?" Light asked, as her evil smile grew wider.

Immediately the twins let her go and ran to hide behind Kyoya. "As if that's gonna help!" scoffed the violent girl.

"Ve~ Why are you so angry?" asked Feliciano.

The people that knew her well…and by that I mean Ally…groaned, knowing her answer. "I'M A TSUNDERE AND PROUD!" she yelled. As Ally gestured as to say, and there it is.

-More time stuff brought to you by tomatoes-

The new students and the host club were having a relatively normal conversation. Some of the newbies decided to join the club, while Elizaveta wanted to observe what happens…so basically she wants to watch all the weird shit that goes down.

"Light, my daughter, why are you saying nothing?" asked Tamaki.

The room filled with the most awkward silence ever.

"You blew it, dumbass." Light said, disinterestedly, from reading Game of Thrones.

"So…Light's a _chica_?" asked Antonio. "Yup." replied Light, still not looking up from Game of Thrones.

"Kesesesesese~ She's just like you Lizzie! Just way more awesome!" said Gilbert, doing his signature laugh. Elizaveta pulled out her frying pan and pointed it at Gilbert. "Watch your mouth Beilshmidt." she angrily said.

Light however, ignored them and read on.

Suddenly the door flew open and revealed a short brunette, aka Tatania. "Hi Light!" she said.

Light, however, was so absorbed in the book she didn't care at all.

"Uh…Light?" she asked.

Light continued to ignore Tatania.

"I'm sorry…Light's a _**chica**_?!" Antonio yelled again, trying to grasp the concept.

Light slowly looked up from her book and turned to Tamaki. "Congrats, dumbass, we finally found someone grasping the concept of my gender slower than you did! GIVE THIS GUY A TROPHY OR SOMETHING!" she said, with sarcasm coming out of her mouth like a waterfall.

All the new transfers stared at her for a moment before Lovino said, "I have a feeling we're going to get along really well…_idiota_."

She scoffed before returning to Game of Thrones. "Whatever."

Antonio almost fangirl squealed watching the two extreme tsunderes. Thankfully Francis and Belgium were there to stop him.

Suddenly Light screamed like a maniac and threw the book across the room at Tatania. "What the ACTUAL FUCK did I just witness?! Oh my GOD George R R Martin!" she yelled.

Ally walked over and picked up the book to where it fell. She read for a moment before gaining a disgusted look on her face as well. "God they're SIBLINGS! That's DISGUSTING!" she groaned, wishing she'd never read that. "Yeah! I know!" Light agreed, still trying to get over Jaime and Cersei's weird twincest thing going on.

"…You know we're twins too." said Hikaru and Kaoru, slightly confused and offended. Light shrugged in response. "You're point?" she asked. "You don't freak out about us." they replied. "That would be because I know you're shitting us…I hope….oh god UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" she yelled grabbing her head.

"Clearly you don't do well with yaoi." Ally pointed out. "No SHIT Sherlock." Light said, from the floor. How she got there should not be a question.

Ludwig cleared his throat, gaining the raging/writhing teenagers attention. "If you're a _mädchen, _why are dressed like a boy?" he asked. "Because…I can…" Light slowly replied.

With that Sabrina and Ronald busted into the room. "So…what did we miss?" they asked.

**A/N: Geez Light is sassy. I'm sorry if people are too OOC for you but if you don't like it just go somewhere else. Aaaanyways...you'll figure out what Tatania wanted to say next time...WITH MORE REAL PLOT! *flies away with Norway on a unicorn***


	13. Chapter 13-ADD Chapter

**Previously…**

"**Clearly you don't do well with yaoi." Ally pointed out. "No SHIT Sherlock." Light said, from the floor. How she got there should not be a question.**

**Ludwig cleared his throat, gaining the raging/writhing teenagers attention. "If you're a **_**mädchen, **_**why are dressed like a boy?" he asked. "Because…I can…" Light slowly replied.**

**With that Sabrina and Ronald busted into the room. "So…what did we miss?" they asked.**

**Now…**

For a brief moment everyone was silent, staring at each other. "New students. Yaoiphobia and some other random crap…yaaay!" said Light, waving her arms randomly.

Sabrina and Ronald shrugged casually. "Ok." they said simultaneously.

Francis took notice of the female, who wasn't pretending to be a dude, and pulled a rose out for her. "_Bonjour mademoiselle, _I am Francis. May I ask what the name of this beautiful bird, is?" he asked.

Immediately Sabrina cringed, remembering Druitt, and…well…you can guess what Ronald did. Or wanted to do, at least. Before the shinigami could do anything Light sneezed before yelling. "Put that GODDAMN THING AWAY, FRANCIS!"

The French guy looked extremely disappointed that he couldn't hit on anyone when Light was around, though Arthur and…well everyone else, thought this was a miracle.

"I'm Sabrina…who are all of you?" she asked.

Light, Ally and some others groaned…as there were A LOT of students.

"Ve~ Ciao bella! I'm Feliciano and this is my _fratello _Lovino!" said Feliciano. "I CAN INTRODUCE MYSELF, _IDIOTA!_" yelled Lovino.

The poor younger Italian hid behind Ludwig…which really only made things worse for himself. "STAY AWAY FROM THE POTATO-BASTARD!" Lovino yelled.

Light, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and turned towards the Spaniard. "Yo, Antonio, can you calm your boyfriend's man-tits please? We're wasting my precious anime time." she said.

Lovino's face turned as red as a tomato as he glared daggers at the crossdressing female. "What the FUCK?!" he yelled. Light gave him a sarcastic grin before looking even more bored than before.

Antonio, on the other hand smiled. "You look just like a tomato, Lovi." he said. "Shut up, tomato-bastard!" Lovino grumbled, pouting.

"_Hola chica, _I'm Antonio!" Toni then said to Sabrina, with a bigger smile.

Sabrina returned his gesture by exchanging confused glances with Ronald and whispering. "What the hell?"

"I AM THE AWESOME GILBIRT! AND THAT'S MEIN _BRUDER _LUDWIG, who isn't as awesome as me!" yelled Gilbert to the sky…and Sabrina.

Ludwig just nodded, as Gilbert already announced to Australia who he was.

"Hi I'm Tino! Nice to meet you!" said the cheerful Finnish boy. "B'rw'ld." the scary looking Swedish guy beside him added.

When Sabrina and Ronald exchanged glances again Tino quickly added. "His name's Berwald."

They nodded comprehensively, though inwardly groaned at the vast amount of others there were.

"I'm Mathias! Not as awesome as Gil but I'm still pretty badass!" said the Dane. "Please smack the idiot if he offends you. By the way I'm Lukas." said the Norwegian boy.

"I'm also Emil's big brother." Lukas said, as a weird purple aura emitted from him when he looked at the boy from Iceland.

"Enough of those lamos! I'm Alfred and I'M THE HERO!" yelled the obnoxious American.

"I'm Matthew." said an extremely quiet voice anyone would have missed if they weren't the shinigami duo.

"Konichiwa, I am Kiku. It's a pleasure to meet you." said the Japanese boy. "I'm Yao, aru!" exclaimed the Chinese man beside him. "YOONG SOO DAZE~!" a Korean boy yelled, jumping at Yao's chest.

Yoong Soo then went on about 'aniki's' breasts…or something…thoroughly creeping out the shinigami.

"Leon." the other Chinese boy said.

"_Привет_ I am Ivan. Become one with Mother Russia, da?" the creepy Russian said.

Everyone else in the room, most notable the three Baltic boys, shuddered.

"Commie-bastard." Sabrina and Ronald heard from Alfred.

That did not end well, end of discussion.

"I'm sorry about my little brother. He doesn't actually mean that. I'm Katyusha." said the Ukrainian girl. "Stay away from big brother of I'll cut you." said Natalyia.

The three, still trembling guys quickly muttered out "Toris." "Ravias." and "Eduard." before seemingly going to hide.

"Hello. My name's Elizaveta but you can call me Lizzie if that's too much. The stuffy guy over there is Roderich and the guy who is yelling at him is Vash." said Elizaveta, pointing to the Austrian and the yelling Suisse.

"Oh and the little girl beside Vash is his sister Lilli. Don't even bother going near her, Vash will pull a gun out to your head." whispered Lizzie.

During all of this no one noticed Emma randomly disappear, as she was not going to be in the story any further, and no one noticed Arthur gaping at the two.

"_Angleterre _why haven't you said anything? That's not very gentlemanly of you, like you claim you are." said Francis, confusing everyone who didn't know Hetalia that knew French.

Thankfully for some, Arthur finally snapped out of his…whatever…and started yelling at Francis.

Sabrina and virtually everyone else in the room just watched the scene, laughing…except Emil, Berwald, Lukas and Lovino. They couldn't care less about it.

Upon looking more closely at Arthur, Sabrina cocked her head. "Have we met before?" she asked.

Arthur quit yelling at the 'bloody frog' for a moment to answer her. Soon he realised she was right. They'd met a VERY long time ago.

"Right, I remember you. How's that wanker 'friend' of yours?" he asked. Sabrina's face turned into an expression like Lukas' for a long moment. "Still a wanker." she replied.

Now, all the inhabitants of the room wanted to know who said 'wanker' was. Especially Ronald. He would kill said 'wanker' for being a wanker.

As Arthur quickly glanced at Ronald before the shinigami could notice, Sabrina gave Arthur the tiniest smile.

Ronald, being the clueless person he is, asked. "Who is this wanker you speak of?"

Arthur and Sabrina exchanged a very brief glance at each other before fighting off giggles. Yes. Iggy was going to giggle! The world is coming to an end everyone!

Ronald was extremely confused, somehow not grasping the concept that HE was said wanker. Aaaaaaand…I've been using the word wanker way to much in this chapter without knowing the true meaning of the word. Whatever…I get that it's an insult so who really gives a shit.

Now Kyoya was intrigued by the two British people's conversation. They knew each other, somehow, which couldn't add up at all. How the hell could she have been part of a circus, the maid of someone…which was heavily implied at some point the author doesn't remember…AND how did she have another job which she sounds like to have had for a while. Not only that, but knowing Arthur only added to the equation that didn't seem to add up. If anything, Sabrina should be well into her 30s.

Granted Kyoya doesn't know the circus lasted for a week, which sets her back into her twenties. Still it doesn't add up for a normal human.

Kyoya then added the factor that she had a crazy demonic aura and was a little too good for her job. The girl also had massive violent tendencies and has clearly killed someone before…though how long ago was the question for him.

Slowly Kyoya began to realise, that the Host club's maid was not human at all.

"Demon." he said aloud…accidentally.

"…what?" asked almost everyone. They were quite sure Kyoya was going insane, though from what was the question they were asking themselves.

"Sabrina, from what I gather from your past life experiences you should not be the age you are. That can really only mean one thing. You are not human." he said, in his 'im such a fab bitch that knows everything' tone.

Sabrina stared at him blankly. "So what makes you say I'm a demon? I could be ANYTHING and you chose demon. Why?" she asked.

"Because vampires sparkle in the sunlight." he replied.

The room turned dead silent before Light launched herself at him, slamming his head on the table angrily. " TWI. LIGHT. ISN'T. LITERATURE!" she yelled. "Or accurate. Vampires actually don't sparkle…except the gay/ French ones." added Sabrina.

Ally, sensing nothing good coming from the conversation immediately switched the topic to something completely unrelated at all to anything previously said.

"So Light…Hetalia." was all that needed to be said.

Light ceased trying to choke Kyoya and turned to her blonde friend. "You have my full attention." she plainly stated.

Ally smiled evilly, as she knew what Hetalia was too…and she understood that all the new foreign transfers were actually Hetalia characters. Ally had finally found a way to 'embarrass' Light in front of people.

"Who are your favourite characters again? I forgot." Ally asked.

Instead of anything, Light laughed and said. "Prussia, Romano and Norway."

For some reason, Ally was quite confused. She asked Light this question so many time but for some reason someone else managed to find their way into this list. And by someone I mean Norway. Light has never mentioned anything about liking Norway.

Gilbert gave the raven haired girl a wide smile and did his weird kesesesese thing, as Lovino 'hmphed'. Lukas stayed as emotionless as ever, though he was secretly overjoyed that SOMEONE other than the stupid Dane liked him.

"Since when have you liked Norway?" asked Ally, shattering Lukas' dreams.

"Since…right now." replied Light.

"Why?" asked Ally.

"My tsundere brethren was calling…" replied Light.

That's when Tatania jumped in, though she had no real idea what they were talking about. "And who doesn't like Norway?" she exclaimed.

"Iceland." Light and Ally simultaneously stated before going into a fit of laughter.

Lukas' dreams were shattered even further at this comment, because he still didn't want to believe Emil hated him. Which really Emil didn't…it's just the tsundere genes running strong through the brothers' veins.

Rodreich, now was listening to the conversation, as Vash had finally stopped yelling at the Austrian. The only question he could really ask was, "Who would like the demon-douche Prussia?"

Everyone's head turned to the Austrian, some glaring, others didn't care…and some were flat out confused as shit.

"This bitch…that bitch…and the whole Hetalia fandom. I'm pretty sure the two most favourite characters in the show are Prussia and Romano…England would probably come after that for the sole reason his Japanese voice actor has a beautiful voice." Light explained in the most awkward way possible.

Ally finally put the pieces of the puzzle together, finally fully understanding her psychopathic mafia associate…I mean friend. She wasn't a tsundere…she just doesn't like Kyoya.

Whoops did she say that out loud?

Apparently she did.

Light thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe you're right…who knows."

"I'm sorry but HOW were you sufficient enough to join the host club?" asked Emil.

Light shrugged nonchalantly. "They take whatever they can get. Desperate motherfuckers…" she mumbled to herself.

Most of the room tried to stifle their laughs, attempting not to offend the club. Ally and Light attempted to give each other props without anyone noticing, and failed miserably. They laughed at their failure, because why the fuck not?

Oh right this is supposed to be about Black Butler…whoops.

Ronald still wanted his answer…and he was kind of nervous that Kyoya was figuring out things he shouldn't know about Sabrina, and ultimately himself in the end. If Kyoya knew about them they would be…I would say dead but they already are dead. So I'll just say they'd be deader than usual.

Sabrina on the other hand had been hanging out with Grell and Light to often so she had sassy answers on hand that she could use against Kyoya and the rest of the club she already knew. She couldn't say the same thing about the new members of the club…who were they again? Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Mathias, Alfred and…who was he again? Oh well, he mustn't have been important enough.

Kyoya wanted the past conversation to end, since it was ultimately about how Light didn't actually like him and liked these people who were apparently countries. So he cleared his throat…but not loudly enough since everyone else had started talking.

The German boy, the less annoying one, Ludwig…clearly was having none of what the others were doing and suddenly slammed his hands down on the table.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! We're here because **Gilbert **and his idiot friends ran off to find this place. I can't really understand why someone who goes on about wanting to be alone loving being alone wants to be somewhere like here, nor do I understand why you would want to join something like this. We are here to learn not to goof off and disappoint THEM. Now, I believe the prissy one with glasses has something to say so shut up!" Ludwig yelled.

Light and Kyoya exchanged glances for a moment. "Dude he's talking to you." she said.

Kyoya glared at her. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Light scoffed. "He said the prissy one with glasses, not the girl who looks like a dude wearing a hat. DUH!"

The room tried to stifle their giggles and laughs again.

Kyoya glared at his supposed girlfriend, as Tamaki ran and hid in the corner to cry. His ship was sinking very quickly. Yes, Tamaki shipped Kyoya and Light. Get over it.

"I don't understand what you all find so hilarious about this." Kyoya said to the laughing students…and Ronald.

"Kesesesese~ You're getting sassed by your girlfriend. So unawesome!" Gilbert said, through his weird Prussian laugh.

That was the moment the ship hit the iceberg, and started sinking at an alarming rate.

"This didn't last that long, did it?" asked Ally.

"Hey it was a week longer than I expected it to." Light reasonably said.

Everyone that knew about Light and Kyoya thought it over for a moment. "It's only been a week." they all said.

"EXACTLY!" yelled Light, giving a smile that would put Spain's to shame.

And thus, the ship sank.

The girl blinked for a couple of seconds as it settled in. "WHOOO I'M SINGLE AGAIN!" Light yelled, running out of the room with her hands thrown up in the air.

Some of the inhabitants of the room stared after her in awe. "I've never seen someone so happy after they broke up with someone…" Haruhi said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Kyoya was still trying to get over his own somewhat shock that he was ditched…but then turned back to the important stuff at hand.

"I know I'm right about you being a demon." Kyoya grumbled.

Sabrina looked up from the Game of Thrones book Light had forgotten about, slowly. She hadn't actually been paying attention to the annoying boy with daddy problems.

"What was that?" she asked.

Kyoya yelled frustrated, scaring over half the room.

"I think he needs to calm his man-tits." Lovino mumbled to Antonio, still a little mad from Light's earlier comment. Antonio nodded in agreement.

And so, they went on with their day, full of man things…like tomatoes and magic and beer.

"Wait! I never got to say what I wanted to say!" yelled Tatania.

Silly Tatania, you should know by now all I do is make empty promises I'll never fulfill because of my ADD.

**Welp, there's another chapter. I have no idea what the hell happened. Whatever did happen was pretty messed up. And I'm sorry again if characters are very OOc. I haven't fully embraced the essence of all the Hetalia characters I added yet. It'll come eventually...or never.**

**Also...haha empty promises! LOOL! Whatever Tatania said wasn't that important anyways. It was just going to be her hitting on other people. Creepy motherfucker...**


	14. Chapter 14-Shit Storm

**A/N: Welp, here's another chapter. For this all I have to say is: This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of shitstorm and it's coming right at the host club. ENJOOOOY!**

Something was not right.

Sabrina could feel it. Almost like a sense of…being summoned by someone. That could only be done by her master and black magic users…

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sabrina groaned annoyed.

Ignoring Tatamki's yells to stay away from the room and to come back to the host club, Sabrina entered the Black Magic Club's room to find…England, or as he would like her to call him, Arthur, Nekozawa and, for whatever reason, Kyoya.

"Uh…hello?" she said, confused as to why the daddy problemed host was there. "Hello Sabrina. Arthur here was trying to summon a demon for me. Was he successful or something?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"I walked through the door, smart ass, I'm not in his circle of rainbows." she deadpanned. "Also, Arthur, aren't you *cough* unsuccessful in the art of demon summoning?" she asked.

Arthur's scowl deepened, ever so slightly. "Well I'm in the environment of other black magic users so it should work this time." Arthur said.

Sabrina coughed again to hide her disbelief in him.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack LaToya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack LaToya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…I summon you from the depths of hell…SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Arthur.

Sabrina shook her head in annoyance before she heard a familiar voice. "What the fuck just happened?"

Sabrina looked up to see Light in the middle of Arthur's 'Satan Circle'. She attempted to suppress her giggles since Kyoya was staring at her in complete shock.

"I thought you said you were summoning a demon!" Kyoya yelled. "Nah man, he summoned Satan. It's waaaay different." Light replied in her Nagisa voice.

Kyoya yelled in frustration, incoherently, causing the two girls to grin. "Here I know how to summon demons!" Light exclaimed.

Light was silent for a couple of moments before saying, "Right that was a Cthulhu summoning ritual…"

"WHY WERE YOU SUMMONING CTHULHU?!" yelled Kyoya, in a fit of rage.

"I have a lot of spare time one the weekends and I was getting revenge on you for the Okinawa trip." Light replied, nonchalantly.

The conversation sparked mild interest in Sabrina. "Were you successful?" she asked.

Light turned to her mild acquaintance dejectedly. "No…he's still alive isn't he?" she asked, pulling out the fake tears.

There was an awkward silence in the room. "This got really weird. Really fast." Arthur stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"I know how to do this." Sabrina groaned. The stupid glasses brat wouldn't shut up unless SOMEONE summoned a demon.

"_**By the darkest sun that casts its menacing rays on the furthest madness, we sense your intentions, Kyoya Ootori." **_Sabrina was saying these words, as her eyes began to turn red…oh hey I haven't said that in a while.

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Kyoya asked the others, who were acting like this was normal behaviour.

"_**The gibbering of mad cultists whisper wicked words on the temporal winds**_-" Sabrina tried to continue, as a small smile played on her face.

"Anyone? Any of the three people standing next to me?" Kyoya asked, getting more concerned.

"_**They inform us that you are not to be trusted. Usurper. Usurper." **_Sabrina ended as the scene turned completely normal again.

"…Right. So-"

Kyoya was then interrupted by an exasperated noise. "Sabrina, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that to the humans?" a voice too much like Kyoya's asked.

Sabrina shrugged nonchalantly. "About five if I recall." she replied.

The voice sighed again. "Fine. What is it you need?" the voice asked.

"Nothing I was just summoning a demon for the loser named Kyoya." Sabrina replied.

The voice, who I'm just gonna say right now is Sebastian, yelled angrily. "I GAVE UP WORK FOR THIS!"

"I'M WASTING MY LIFE FOR THIS!" the younger demon retorted.

And with that Sebastian's essence disappeared into nothing. The whole room was filled with silence again, from what they just witnessed.

For the next order of business, what the hell _did _they just witness.

Before they could ask Sabrina, they noticed she was gone. Welp, there goes their explanation.

-Time skip of AWESOMENESS!-

For whatever reason, it was almost like Sabrina had disappeared off the face of the planet. And by the face of the planet I actually mean off the school grounds. Yeaaah, they're still full of themselves at Ouran.

When they asked Ronald about it he was equally as confused. He didn't even know she left. That was indication something was really off about her, she tells Ronald EVERYTHING…or at least that's what they think she does…

Upon entering Music Room 3, they noticed an old looking book they'd never seen before. For a moment, Gilbert wondered if that was one of his many diaries he's been writing in like a silly junior high girl, but he soon decided it wasn't because he'd left all the old ones at home.

They soon discovered this WAS a diary…just not Gilbert's.

Oh yeah and If you forgot, the Bad Touch Trio and some other dudes are in the host club.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tou…ok you're touching it. That's cool too." Light said, unhappy she'd been dragged to another host club thing when she was about to quit the stupid thing.

Tamaki opened to book, not listening to Light's protests, and began to read what was on the page.

_Dear diary,_

_The circus people set me on fire again…but this time they tied me up so I couldn't move. It hurts like a bitch and my hair's a lot shorter now…They don't seem to understand that I can't die like this._

_The weird guy that always argues with my father…I think his name's William, had to save me. Couldn't have taken him long enough. For some reason he was angry…He called me stupid…and a reaper. I guess I always knew there was something different about me from my father. _

_All this happened because of my eye colour…_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_-1889_

Most of the host club started at the page shocked. "I don't think we should have read that…" Hikaru stated.

Gilbert had a good idea as to what Sabrina was feeling. I mean, how many times had the locals done that to him, again? God, he doesn't even remember. Not to mention HIS diary entry that sounded extremely similar to that.

He wasn't going to mention that to Toni or Francey-pants later because…well to be fair he never mentioned it. Only Germania, Grandpa Rome and Holy Roman Empire knew about that, and it's not like they could say anything about that.

"Dummkopf. Aufhören, über Vati und Heiligen Römischen Reiches." Gilbert accidentally said out loud.

He silently thanked himself he was speaking German, although what he didn't know was Kyoya was taking German class. Hopefully Kyoya doesn't know what Holy Roman Empire is in German yet. I'm gonna say Kyoya doesn't just because it's too quick for that.

Antonio and Francis were watching their friend with concerned looks on their faces. They were soo going to talk about this later.

On the other hand, the host club were still trying to get over the diary entry.

"How can that be 1889? And how can someone live through being burned at the stake?" asked Tamaki.

"Demons…and in this case, grim reapers too." Kyoya replied.

At that moment an angry voice cut through the room. "What the hell are you talking about?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Ronald.

"Someone left their diary here…and those host club morons read it." Light replied, throwing the usual host club members under the bus.

"Liiight! I thought you were with ussss!" Tamaki wailed.

"Haha! Bitch not anymore!" she yelled, laughing like a maniac.

Ronald glared at the host club.

"Oh but don't be mad at Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Matthew and Alfred….and whoever the hell else I'm missing because of my low attention span. They had nothing to do with this." Light said.

"HEYY! Why do you hate us?!" yelled Tamaki and the twins.

"Because you're all a bunch of bitch babies." replied Light.

And thus, confusion, anger and sass was put into the chapter.

"So…she's a demon and a reaper. No big deal, right?" Haruhi said, once Ronald left. No one answered because Tamaki and the twins were busy cowering in a corner and Kyoya was whispering incoherently to himself.

Meanwhile Light and the Hetalian hosts were simply conversing about normal stuff…like dolphins with jetpacks.

-Elsewhere-

Ronald entered the apartment with a serious look on his face. Sabrina turned around, not exactly looking like her normal self. "They know." was all he said.

Sabrina was silent for a moment. "They found that diary, didn't they?" she asked. He nodded, causing her to groan and fall over.

"This is just perfect. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to them NOW?" she asked.

Ronald walked over to her with a sympathetic look on his face. "I don't know. How did it even get to the school?" he asked.

It sounded like he didn't get the importance of the events, but he did. Basically in words you'll be able to understand: They are royally fucked.

As they pondered how that had even been possible, a certain flamboyant red head appeared out of, seemingly, nowhere. "Helloooo underliiiings~~" Grell sang.

When he noticed their expressions he immediately turned into serious mode. "What happened? What did those annoying human brats do this time?" Grell asked.

When the two younger reapers looked at him with dead expressions on their face, he knew it had tp be pretty bad.

"They know." the both said.

"Know what?" asked Grell, lost because he didn't know what was actually going on still.

"They know what we are." they replied, robotically.

Grell was astonished. "How?" he asked.

"Someone somehow put my old diary in the music room and they read it. We are so screwed." Sabrina groaned, into her hand…which are on her face BTW.

Suddenly Grell turned into crazy mom-like thing mode. "THOSE DIRTY FUCKING SLUTS WILL DIE BY MY CHAINSAW OF DEATH~"

-Well that was special…let's see what the host club is up to…-

"I don't think this is a good idea, boss…" Hikaru said.

The host club was holding the diary again, about to read another page. Really they knew they were going to die when Sabrina found out, so read while they can…right?

They opened to another random page, and found something equally as shocking a =s before.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a strange British man today. He was blonde and had gigantic eyebrows. The weirdest part about him was his eyes. Okay, sure, I'm not one to talk at all, but they look like he's seen a lot already, despite his age._

_He said his name was Arthur Kirkland, though it's not like I really care. He's just another human right?_

_I guess this just adds to my list of strange people I've met. Like that flamboyant red guy…or girl…or whatever that thing is._

_Anyways, this Arthur guy was apparently speaking to his _magical friends. _The man needs to lay off the opium in my opinion. _

_What's next, an albino German with a bird in his hair? _

The diary entry abruptly ended there. The host club just assumed the name Arthur Kirkland was a coincidence.

The Bad Touch Trio, and the North American twins laughed silently at the perfect description of England. Then about Sabrina's description on Prussia. Sure, he still considered himself Prussian but he was still awesome enough to be almost accurately described by a tiny demon girl.

The host club, on the other hand weren't exactly in a laughing mood. They were slowly digging their own graves and reading something truly horrifying. In the midst of that, they were finding out their friend (friend being used in a one-sided way) was a demon…and apparently a grim reaper.

Even though they were scared for their lives, they just _had _to read more.

They skipped a little ahead to find one fairly recent-ish one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I started my new job at the Dispatch Society…._

_Kill. Me. Now._

_The idiotic red THING is there. yeah, it's Grell. Whoop de fucking do. I really hate that, whatever Grell is. There's only specific moments when it's serious._

_I've also decided it's a good idea not to call Grell _it _around it. It's mostly a man so I'll call it a man around it. Otherwise it will be called an it._

_Anyways, I met a blonde idiot today too. If being in a room wasn't what's going to kill me, it's that idiot. His name's Ronald Knox._

…_I'm either going to end up killing him or myself by the end of this week._

_I can't believe I'm actually saying this…save me God._

…_well Bardroy just blew up the kitchen again…time to go yell at him._

After that post were others, but written a long time after the one they'd just read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm dying._

_Not in the metaphorical sense that I say when I'm annoyed with someone, I mean _literally _dying._

_It's some weird disease grim reapers get. It's _allegedly _extremely rare. Like I believe that, Alan-sempai has the exact same thing. _

…_I wonder how much longer I have._

It abruptly ended there. The next post wasn't as depressing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Arthur again. But he hasn't aged a day. There's definitely something weird about him. I mean _he hasn't aged a day._ Not to mention he's a really stereotypical English man._

_Now I've got to wonder, who really is Arthur Kirkland?_

_He also had some American man with him. They were arguing about…something. I wasn't paying too much attention. Then the American said something, causing Arthur to cough blood. Or at least that's what it looked like. I can't really say._

_When he noticed me he started yelling at the American even more. The American kind of just laughed it off. _

_Whatever._

_I asked him how Antonio was, just to bother him. And it was successful. _

…_why do I feel like I've seen this American somewhere before?_

Alfred laughed at the memory. He finally remembered Sabrina. The 'dudette' was awesome.

Though he did learn one thing that day. Never mention pirate Antonio around Arthur. He ranted about it for the next two hours, which was not fun by the way.

The diary soon stopped until a month ago.

_Dear Really Old Diary,_

_The school is pink and almost everyone in it has the brain capacity of a broken finger nail. In other words, it's like they don't have brains at all. Ouran Academy is a school full of dumbasses, is hideous to look at and what the definition of heaven to a demon. _

_This is going to be a loooong year. _

_Also, some stupid club is forcing me to be their maid because a certain red headed it decided to glomp me when I was standing in front of an expensive vase. _

_Apparently the girl, Haruhi, has another debt with the host club for whatever reason. _

_They probably want her to stay so they can kill her and invade her vital regions…I need to stop talking to Arthur about Gilbert…_

_I was also correct about an albino German all those years ago._

_Right, the host club. They're just a bunch of man whores who have mental problems. I mean, one has daddy issues and is a stalker-that's Kyoya, another has daddy, mommy and grandma issues…and he has the brain of a hamster-this is Tamaki. There's a pair of twins who seem to think incest is cool…who do they think they are? The Lannisters?!-Hikaru and…fuck what was his name again? I already told you about Haruhi…and she's…alright. She needs to stay out of people's business sometimes. I mean the means well business not the Kyoya kind of being in your business._

_Then there's Light…_

_Well, time to resist killing these idiots._

When the host club read these words, they couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Sure they knew Sabrina hated them…but not THAT much.

All they really knew, was a shitstorm was coming right at them.


	15. Chapter 15-Intermission 1

**Intermission**

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by a review I just received. Enjoy...*sigh***

Every character that had m=been mentioned so far sat in front of a laptop with Jeenius, wanting to see what people were saying about the fanfic.

There were eight reviews, seven of them were pretty nice. "You know death of snipers is right...you need to stop putting yourself down..." England said.

Jeenius slowly turned her head towards him making a "Shhhh..." sound. "That was the older shittier chapters, I don't do that anymore." she said.

Romano gave her a weird look, "They get better?" he asked.

Before he knew it, Jeenius was giving him a creepy smile. "Romano, I represent a certain mutual acquaintance in the mafia. So I'd shut the fuck up if I were you." she said innocently. Romano hid behind Spain, muttering curse words in Italian. On the other hand, the others were laughing.

"This threat stands for the rest of you too." Jeenius said, causing them to shut up.

She then cleared her throat and began to drink her coffee. Upon reading the next review, she spat her coffee all over the screen before bursting out laughing. The other characters looked at the screen before having mixed reactions.

Prussia, France, Spain, America...did I put Denmark in...I think I did...oh well, South Korea...maybe... Eric, Ronald, Grell the Hitachiin twins and Light's friends all laughed along with Jeenius, who was also crying by this point. The more serious characters, William,Sabrina, Alan, Sebastian, Ciel, Kyoya, Austria, Germany, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, China and Japan facepalmed. Romano, Italy, England, Canada, Russia and his sisters, Finland, Light and Tamaki kind of just started at the computer, which was dripping wet with coffee.

"Did someone seriously just ask who Light is?" England asked.

"I think so." Light replied, before banging her head against the table.

Prussia...yes **PRUSSIA** put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay frau, birdie is always forgotten too." he said.

Light's head suddenly snapped up, with a rage face. "THAT DOES NOT HELP AT ALL, PRUSSIA!" she yelled. "AND I'M NOT FORGOTTEN PEOPLE JUST SEEM TO NEVER READ DESCRIPTIONS THAT SAY OC'S ARE INCLUDED!"

Jeenius finally began to calm down from her laughing fit. "I'm sorry Light but it's just so OBVIOUS you're an OC...I mean your name is in my username." she said.

Light glared at...I guess herself in nerdier form, but said nothing. Jeenius still had all the power to kill her in the stories and such. 

"Well moving on..we're going to do something I've always wanted to do." Jeenius said.

Suddenly all the characters became terrified. No one messes with an author with tenancies to randomly do stuff to her characters.

"Prussia!" yelled Jeenius.

The albino nation looked at her terrified.

"Admit it!" she said.

His expression turned into confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Admit you're...not awesome!" she yelled dramatically.

There was a slight pause. "But I am awesome..." he said.

Suddenly her expression turned into a smile. "You have won the game, good sir! Have a Gilbird." she said.

Prussia fangirl squealed as Gilbird popped out of his hair. "Gilbird I thought I left you in West's basement! Aww I missed you so much, mein awesome bird." he said, talking to Gilbird.

The twins stared at him in either confusion or annoyance. "Bird obsessed weirdo." they mumbled, before being smacked by a wok of destiny.

No it wasn't China's wok.

"Anywayyyyys...wanna know who Sabrina's mom is?" Jeenius asked.

"YES!" yelled everyone else...and some people behind the screen.

A random picture of Death the Kid appeared.

"What the fuck? That's a dude." Romano said,

"Kid can be whatever Kid wants to be, Romano." Jeenius said.

Sabrina on the other hand was looking closely at the picture with Sebastian.

"Do you remember this?" she asked.

"No." replied Sebastian.

This confirmed the belief that Jeenius was messing with them...again.

"Welp! I gotta play HetaOni and write more fanfiction. Bye." said Jeenius, grabbing her laptop and leaving.


	16. Chapter 16-Chapter 15!

**A/N: This chapter actually picks up on the plot...somewhat. If you couldn't guess by the literal previous chapter that was just me goofing off for 600 words. So this is the real chapter 15. **

**I'm done being redundant. Enjoy!**

As soon as the initial shock wore off them, Light got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not part of the host club anymore, so I don't have any purpose here anymore." she said, before exiting the room.

A cold feeling entered the room, as she left. No one had ever quit the host club in their ever so long three years of business. Mori and Hunny didn't count because they graduated, that was a different story. Light had just flat out quit.

"That was still a year and a half more than I thought she'd be here…" Hikaru said.

"Does this mean I can quit?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki then went off on a huge idiotic rant about how his daughter should stay in the host club, unlike his bad/ evil daughter that went over to the dark side.

At this Antonio clutched his head yelling, "Now Haruhi's a chica? Why are you all messing with my braiiiin?!"

Gilbert would have kesesed if the situation they were in wasn't so serious.

-Awkwardly placed time skip-

The host club's doors were violently thrown open. At first the nations believed it was the 2ps coming to kill them, but they were wrong. It was something even more terrifying than a happy blonde Lovino and cupcakes of doom. It was a severely pissed off grim reaper, demon child and her even more pissed off grim reaper associates and friends.

Sabrina immediately went for Kyoya, because who wouldn't want to make him piss his pants in fear, and slammed him against the wall. "How much do you know?" she hissed.

Kyoya, uncharacteristically panicked trying to think of a feasible lie. Unfortunately for him it was unsuccessful. "K-know what?" he asked, in his last attempt of keeping his life.

"Don't play dumb with me that's Ronald's job. Now tell me what you know or your life will end very suddenly." she threatened.

Sweat dropped from his head before he pointed at Tamaki and yelled. "It was his fault I swear!"

"KYOYA!" yelled Tamaki, shocked that his 'best friend' would throw him under the bus without any second thoughts.

Then a brief memory entered his mind reminding him it really was his fault. _"I don't think it's a good idea to tou…ok you're touching it. That's cool too." Light said, unhappy she'd been dragged to another host club thing when she was about to quit the stupid thing._

_Tamaki opened to book, not listening to Light's protests, and began to read what was on the page._

"Oh yeah…" he said as thoughtfully as he could say.

At that, Sabrina threw Kyoya away from her and went to Tamaki. He had an expression that made some countries think of the Baltics when they are around Russia.

Sabrina glared menacingly at him. "Any last words?" she asked.

"W-why are you going to kill us?" he asked, still shaking.

"Because, you know our secret. You must die for that." she said in such calm tone that it terrified him even further.

Grell revved up his chainsaw, with the usual murderous smile he places upon his face. Ronald and Sabrina showed no signs of stopping him from his motive because they wanted it too. In fact, they would only stop him so _they _could kill Tamaki…and the rest of the host club.

Unfortunately before anything could happen, a certain reaper with a ten foot pole up his ass entered the scene, with a disappointed look on his face.

"What are you doing, Sutcliff?" William asked, in usual monotone.

"I'm going to kill this blonde brat, Will-darling. It needs to happen." Grell replied, almost nonchalantly.

William's face continued to give no emotion, as did his words, as he said "I'm not your darling, Sutcliff. And you can't kill someone who isn't on the death list. Sabrina I thought you didn't want them to die earlier."

"That would be due to the fact I wanted to kill them myself…or let the Light girl do it herself. Then they decided to touch things that weren't theirs so it has changed." she replied, mimicking William.

William slowly turned to the host club. "There's something different about them…" he stated, the obvious.

"It took a genius to figure that one out, didn't it?" she sarcastically asked.

She thought over what she said immediately after, realising what she said.

"I need to stop hanging around Minasae…" she mumbled.

William gave Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Matthew, Alfred and…I can't remember who else….a knowing look before returning to the original host club. Or at least the most original it gets.

"So…you're the people that decided whether we live or die…right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes." deadpanned William.

"Welp. We're dead." Hikaru said.

"Unfortunately we cannot do that. It is not your time yet." William said.

The host club sighed in relief, while the other three reapers in the room groaned.

"Dude we're supposed to kill everyone who knows!" Ronald yelled.

William opted out of answering him, because Ronald was getting on his nerves. How? I don't really know. He's only said like two things in the whole chapter. Then again it hasn't been that long yet….wait relevant stuff! Shit!

"If we can't kill them what do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"You don't need to worry, Miss Michaelis, they won't tell anyone. I can guarantee that." he said, glaring at them.

The host club backed a few feet away from him, mostly due to the fact he actually expressed an emotion. That was probably the more terrifying part of the threat.

-A look at other events brought to you by Stan the Bloodfish God-

Light grumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway. She had wasted a year and a half of her fucking life for these hosers! Not to mention that she was going to be murdered by someone for omitting to tell them that Sabrina wasn't exactly human. Also she REALLY disliked Kyoya. All was well in the world…well her world at least.

Within her grumblings she didn't notice a certain Italian walking in the opposite direction, resulting in them crashing into each other.

"Watch where you're fucking going, idiota!" the Italian yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch ass motherfucker!" she yelled back.

When Lovino realised it was Light, he immediately shut his mouth and turned into…well…the other side of Romano.

"What?" she asked, annoyed with the red faced Italian.

When he didn't answer, her glare turned darker. "What? Did Tatania tell you about the unsuccessful times I've tried to kill her!" she yelled.

"Wait what?" Lovino asked, returning to slight normality.

Light took his expression as an invitation to stop. She broke out into the tiniest smile ever, before laughing slightly.

"I'm just kidding, dude. So what's up?" she asked.

Lovino gave her a weird look. Was she bi-polar or some shit? Also she talked like that annoying Alfred guy. Was she American?

Wait she's talking again, pretend you were listening, Lovino!

"No I'm not American. Though Canadian practically is American I am not." she was saying.

Lovino was surprised she even knew what he was thinking.

"You said it out loud…uh…" she said, 'drawing a blank on his name.'

"Lovino." he replied, plainly.

"Oooh yeah, now I remember! You're Spanish friend is in the host club room, probably being murdered by either females or their easily angered maid. I wouldn't suggest going there." Light said.

"Don't you like that kind of stuff?' he asked.

"Yeah but I kind of quit…so I had no need to stay. Also I'm just guessing. My guessing skills are my only redeeming quality." she explained.

Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but soon shut it because he didn't know how to retaliate her…whatever that was.

Taking note of his confusion towards her unusual attitude she added, "I'm really different around new people and when my friends/ associates aren't around. But you didn't hear that from me, okay?"

Out of nowhere her phone started blasting throughout the hallway. She was relieved that it was My Chemical Romance and not something stupid Tatania had put on her phone. She answered the phone in the best way possible.

"Hello you've reached Satan's secretary, how may I be of assistance?" she asked, in a really creepy voice.

"Light, why aren't you at the host club?" Tatania asked.

Light sighed, seeing it was just Tatania. She didn't really know how she didn't notice that before, but she didn't so shut up and deal with it!

"Tatania I quit that thing." Light deadpanned.

Tatania gasped loudly on the other end. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed.

Light held her phone away from her ear as Tatania screamed, contorting her face. "Calm down Governator you knew it was going to happen." Light then sarcastically said.

Lovino just stood there listening to Light's end of the conversation. Yeah, the ragazza really was a lot like him.

"B-but Kyoya!" Tatania said, in a horrible last attempt to get her back in the club.

"Is not worth my breathing air. What is your point Tatania?" she asked.

Tatania was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah, so I have a new boyfr-"

"I'm hanging up." Light deadpanned in a Haru voice, doing exactly what she said.

She then sighed in annoyance, before producing a knife out of nowhere and randomly throwing it at the wall. The students passing by stared at her for a moment, before realising it was just Light. Then it was nothing new to them.

Lovino started at her random act of violence. "What the hell?" he asked.

Light looked at Lovino, though she was glaring it wasn't directed at him. "New plan. I'm going back to kick someone's ass." she said, before running off so she could kill Tatania.

Lovino followed behind, slowly, questioning what he did to deserve this.

-Back to the host club-

When everything had been settled, the host club ran for business as usual, and Grell and William had left to do other things…like get pissing drunk and running around Japan like the fairy princesses they are.

One of the customers of the B…you know what screw this. Tatania and Antonio got along very quickly and from what you just saw above you can guess what happened. I feel so sorry for Antonio.

Eventually Light entered the room, only to be bombarded by questions. Most of them were just, 'where were you?'

Light gave them a deadpan look. "I quit the host club, I'm only here because a certain dumbass decided to ruin the course of life. All of you who know me well by now know exactly who I'm talking about, correct?" she asked.

Everyone part of that nodded and pointed to Tatania.

"You'll love me eventually." Tatania creepily said.

"Riiight, and L can barf out rainbows." Light sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

At that moment, Lovino entered the room, glaring at Antonio.

"Lovi~ You came!" Antonio said happily, oblivious to the murderous glare he was receiving.

"Yeah whatever. What the fuck are you doing, tomato bastard?" he asked.

Many people gasped at Lovino's…colourful…vocabulary. How could he say such words in a school such as Ouran, and in front of a bunch of ladies for that matter. Clearly he didn't join the host club for a very good reason.

On the other hand, he could be the host club's tsundere since Light left…but Light swore slightly less.

"Why would you say words like that?!" Tamaki yelled, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Because I can, French bastard 2.0." Lovino replied.

An unexpected short laugh escaped Light's mouth. Everyone started at her, almost shocked she laughed at a joke from someone who wasn't one of her friends. And by that you can kind of guess who I'm talking about.

"I'm sorry…but can I use that from now on?" she asked.

More laughter erupted through the room, most notable a kesese. Obviously this is Sweden guys. I mean, who else laughs like that?

"Excuse me, but I don't believe you know what the meaning of bastard is." Kyoya said.

"Sure I do. When I look it up in the dictionary I find a picture of you!" Light replied.

Lovino nodded approvingly at her. "I think we're going to get along just fine." he said.

"Well yeah. You've already said that before, so what made it less true?" Light replied.

Lovino pointed at her, trying to find words.

"Good point." he finally said.

Antonio watched the two tsunderes interact as tears of joy ran down his face. _My little Lovi is finally growing up._ he thought happily.

Meanwhile Tatania…and virtually everyone else other than the nations watched in horror.

_What have we done?_

**A/N: So...Tatania wanted me to ship her with Spain so I'm obliged to apparantly. Really she deserves nothing for making me wait for so long I had to discontinue my fanfic but whatever this progresses the plot kind of. I mean, Lovino and Light are going to be the best tsundere buddies ever, am I right?**

** Question: Should I ship Light with Lovino.**

**Wait why should I care this is my fanfic?!**

**(Tell me if you want...all answers will be valid, but not considered)**

**#Lightsass2014**


	17. Chapter 17-Shots Have Been Fired

**A/N: And with that I give you a new chapter because there was no better way I could end it. You'll see what I mean. Like the stuff because it's awesome like Prussia!**

This has to be the 'best' way to begin the new chapter. Some of the fangirls began asking Light about her 'relationship' with the angry Italian in the room. To that Light facepalmed.

"I've known him for what? A day?! WHY. WOULD. YOU. ASK. THAT?!" she yelled.

The fangirls squealed and began having weird yaoi fantasies, which they were openly talking about. Lovino and Light watched them, slightly irritated. They'd known each other for a day and they already had people shipping them together. And these people thought it was yaoi.

Light and Lovino really needed this to be put to an end, though before that could happen, Light was suddenly smacked in the face by a fluffy yellow object. "Da fuck?" she yelled, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

A loud gasp came from the albino German as he started at Light. "GILBIRD! Aww mein awesome bird. How did you get here? I thought I left you at West's house!" he exclaimed, watching the tiny bird fly around Light's head, and finally land on her hat.

"…this is your bird?" Light asked, looking upward, though she couldn't see Gilbird.

Gilbert nodded, smiling widely.

Out of nowhere, Gilbird flew off again, bringing Light's wonderful hat with him and finally revealing her true gender to the female guests.

"Light…" said one girl.

"You're a girl?" another one finished for her friend.

Light gave them an annoyed look. "How did you not figure that out by now?" she sarcastically asked.

The girls shut their mouths, realising how obvious it actually was.

"Does that mean you're gay for girls?" asked one girl.

Light then gave this girl an annoyed look. "That is totally the reason why I insult every single one of you on a daily basis." she said, with more sarcasm.

Then all the host club's guests decided to shut up because there was no winning in a situation with Light. She was too sarcastic, sassy and awesome for them.

-Awkward Time skip due to lack of progression-

After the host club ended, people finally had the time to ask Sabrina important questions that needed to be answered. Now the next step was to ask these questions and not get brutally murdered b her or Ronald…or anyone else that randomly showed up for no particular reason other than Jeenius is weird.

…hey hold the fuck u-

"So would you mind telling us who you really are Sabrina…if that's even your name?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't need to answer your questions." Sabrina replied, as Kyoya narrowly avoided a hurtling knife.

Yup, she was going to kill them.

"Please Sabrina? We'll leave you alone after that." Tamaki said, with puppy dog eyes.

Sabrina stared at him for a moment, taking in what he was trying to accomplish.

"I've always hated dogs." Sabrina deadpanned before attempting to leave.

For whatever reason, the door magically locked itself and the windows mysteriously disappeared. In other words…they were all trapped until Sabrina spilled all the details.

She sighed, frustrated at the group of idiots before sitting down on the chair of doom. "Well what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything." Kyoya replied.

"I can't do that." Sabrina deadpanned.

"Why not?" Kyoya asked annoyed.

"Because there are things that I don't even know." she replied. "Though what I do know is probably enough for you. My name, as you can probably tell for the most part unless you're Tamaki, is Sabrina Michaelis…don't ask where Faustus came from I don't know why or how that happened. I may look 16 years old but I'm really 1348, meaning I was born in year 666. You know that makes a lot of sense now that I think about it…I'm half-demon half-grim reaper and yes that sword I randomly pull out of nowhere is a weapon of death so don't mess with me. Other than that there's nothing I can really tell you that's relevant because…it's not relevant. DUH. Also, I'm allowed to keep secrets about myself, as you're new…friends…may know themselves."

By the end of her mini rant like explanation, the host club was staring at their new members. The way Sabrina made it sound was they weren't exactly human…though they just let this blow off after ten seconds because they thought she was just messing with them to leave her alone. Which was a good thing for the nations because no one can know they exist. Then again that didn't go well for Sabrina, Ronald and everyone else that somewhat fits in that category.

"So, are Knox-sensei and all those people you know like you to?" Tamaki asked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the blonde idiot looking at her, annoyed. "Of course, you imbecile, why would they not be?" she asked.

Tamaki cowered away in fear because he's a little pussy and can't do anything for himself.

Back to what was previously said about the nations, Haruhi made a mental note to find out what she meant about Alfred, Matthew, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and whoever the fuck else I had previously tied in there that I'm too lazy to look up at the moment.

Okay and back to the other thing about Sabrina.

"How long have you been like…well what you are like now?" asked Haruhi.

"If you mean my servant like tendencies and my hate for blonde idiots, that would be from Victorian Era London." Sabrina replied.

_So that's where the English accent comes from._ Close to everyone thought.

"I'm guessing during that time you were the maid to an aristocratic family, correct?" Kyoya asked.

Sabrina gave a sarcastic smirk before yelling. "Wrong!"

Kyoya and everyone else jumped back surprised. Kyoya had been WRONG about something?!

"I was actually the maid to a bratty Earl." she corrected.

"Isn't that the exact same thing?" asked Hikaru.

"No, Kyoya said family. There was no family. Just the Earl." she replied.

The host club fell silent for a loooooooong moment.

"You killed them didn't you?" Hikaru said.

With that he was met by a death glare from her, and surprisingly Gilbert. Why Gilbert? I'll figure that out later.

Moving on from that topic of conversation the host club then realised…Tatania was still in the room. And she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

The host club slowly turned to her, to which she started backing up. "Uh…what's wrong?" she asked, stupidly.

"She knows too much." Hikaru said.

"She mustn't know the secret…call Light." Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki pulled out his phones and immediately did what the twins said. The world must be ending, Tamaki is listening to what the twins do.

For whatever reason, the phone was on speaker, so everyone else could hear what she was saying.

"Light, my daughter, you need to return to the host club room right now! It's of upmost importance!" Tamaki yelled.

There was a short pause, and white noise until Light answered. "No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Tamaki screeched.

"I don't want to return for…what the THIRD fucking time today?! I've had enough of you people!" Light replied.

If Tamaki wasn't having a conversation with her on the phone, he would be crying in a corner right now.

"Light…I thought we were friends." the twins whined.

"Look I actually only put up with you because my friends liked you, for whatever reason. Since they've all kind of dispersed and are doing their own thing I don't actually have a purpose. I dumped you all the first chance I got." Light explained,

There was another short pause as the host club tried to process what happened.

"…you do realise you quit once you were compensated for the loss…right?" Kyoya asked.

"That was a coincidence." Light deadpanned.

"I don't think so." Kyoya said.

"No really it was." Light said.

"I think Kyoya's right…" Tamaki tried to interject.

"Shut up Pepé le Pew no one asked you for your opinion!" Light yelled.

The whole room made and 'ooooooh' sound as Gilbert and Antonio whispered. "Shots have been fired."

On the other hand Francis waited for a moment before answering. "HEYY!" he yelled. Then he immediately went back to reflecting on how much she sounded like Arthur for the time being.

A muffled laugh came through the phone, which all assumed to be Light. A few others laughed too…and by that I mean Gilbert and Sabrina. I mean. Tamaki's too busy crying in a corner to do anything and Francis is being Francis.

"The business we need to discuss is actually important Light." Kyoya said.

"Deal with it yourself, arschloch!" Light yelled, before hanging up.

They all stared at the now white noise filled phone in awe. Gilbert, however, was thoroughly impressed with the girl…and her ability to speak AWESOME German. Kyoya wasn't pleased because he knew what the word meant. Tamaki cried even harder because he knew it was one of those 'dirty boy words' and everyone else was just 'meh'.

-Meanwhile-

Light smiled proudly at her work of terror, as her new found friend Lovino scoffed a little. Sure she was a pretty cool ragazza, but she knew the potato language. Why the hell would someone want to speak the potato bastard's language.

"You don't like German, do you?" she asked suddenly.

Her innocent notion suddenly got Lovino on a rant about how the potato bastard needs to stay away from his little brother, and eventually leading to German highways.

Throughout the whole thing her smile grew bigger, though saying it was a large smile is an understatement. She just is…Light.

What was even the point of this part?

-fgduifgduifgruir-

Sabrina was contemplating her next move. In reality it wasn't that hard. Everyone wanted to do this action to the host club and get away with it.

She walked over to the sulking Tamaki, with a look of sympathy on her face. "Are you alright, oh great one?" she asked, confusing everyone…including…everyone.

"Are you finally living up to us?" Tamaki asked.

Suddenly she glared angrily before kicking him repeatedly. "THAT WAS NOT PROPOR GRAMMER! AND NO I STILL HATE YOU ALL AND THINK YOU SHOULD DIE!" she yelled as she did so.

Tamaki began crying louder and harder as the original host club watched in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked the twins.

"I think she picked up the Light disease." Haruhi said.

Just as that was said, the essence of Light came into the room and scared the living shit out of everyone.

"I WILL INVADE YOUR VITAL REGIONS!" her voice yelled.

And with that, Gilbert began to like the girl even more than he previously did though was concerned how she knew about the term _vital regions_. Oh well he's awesome and so is invading people's vital regions.


	18. Thing

**A/N: I'm going on a hopefully short hiatus. I'm finally reading Homestuck and that shit is loooooong.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-Light the Jeenius**


	19. Chapter 19-The long awaited chapter 17

**A/N: I lost all ideas of what I wanted to do with this chapter because I was taking too long...so I decided to upload it. **

**Anyways I think my hiatus is over. I'm on Act 5 of Homestuck so I'd like to think I'm far enough to begin writing fanfictions again. So...how've you been?**

**Also, I should mention that I finished HetaOni a REALLY long time ago now. It was AMAZIIIING! I kind of wish it had an actual ending...but whatever. Now fans can let their little minds run wild.**

**Anyways sorry for the wait. I'm back in business...I think. Don't hold me to it too much...**

"How did this even happen?" a grumpy Sabrina asked.

Now I bet you're confused as shit. You should be. There was no build up to that at all. So let me tell you this wonderful tale of the situation at hand.

At around 3 in the morning, after doing their grim reaper stuff-and-stuff, Sabrina received a call from a certain hyperactive, blonde, French idiot. The gist of that was, she was going to be dragged to the house of horrors tomorrow along with the rest of the host club.

Why?

Because Antonio had been invited there by Tatania, which meant Gilbert and Francis would be coming too. Eventually Tamaki caught word of this and suddenly the whole host club was going over to the house, in which Sabrina was ultimately brought into as well because it's fun to torture her.

The initial plan was to ignore him and hope he would just leave her alone after the whole demon thing became known. Unfortunately for her she was stuck with them anyways. In fact the acted as if the completely forgot about it period. That made her very suspicious.

And so Tamaki appeared at her door four hours later, with a pissed off Kyoya, and somehow Hunny-sempai…of course Haruhi, the twins Mori and well everyone else were already there.

"I'm not coming with you." she deadpanned.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked, pouting with puppy dog eyes.

"I just finished the rest of my work, so I'm going without any sleep right now. Not only that but I despise the vast majority of you. Now go away before I scythe you." she grumbled.

And with that she was forcibly dragged from her house, by Haruhi and Kyoya.

"If we have to deal with this so do you." Kyoya said, in an equally grumpy voice.

Sabrina's death scythe appeared in her hands. "I **will **scythe you." she said.

Due to her tiredness, her threat didn't stand strong for much longer, so they waited until she didn't care anymore before going off to the house of destiny.

-Herp a fucking derp-

Upon arriving the door was ripped open to reveal an overly excited Tatania. It was a miracle she had this much energy at 8 in the morning.

"Hi Toni…and everyone else. Oh shit Light's gonna kill us." Tatania said.

From inside the house they could see the bored ginger girl playing a game on her iPod. "She's asleep so we're probably good for the next six hours." she deadpanned.

"Hi Lex-chan!" sang Hunny.

Lexie looked up for a moment. "Hi." she said before returning to her iPod.

They would have left her alone if it weren't for the loud scream that was heard immediately after.

"FUCK YOU FREDDY! FUCK YOU!" the ginger girl yelled at her iPod.

Note to self, don't play Five Night's At Freddy's while Light's asleep.

Everyone froze, fearing Light would wake up and begin screaming at them. Thankfully she did not, they were all safe for now.

Penny walked downstairs for a moment, before recognizing the host club. Immediately she returned to her room to slam her face into the wall.

After a few moments of welcoming themselves into the house and getting too comfortable for some people's liking, everyone had conversations of their own. Hikaru was trying to apologize to Lexie over something, with Kaoru snickering in the background. Francis and Matthew were talking about French stuff. Alfred and Gilbert were talking about where Mathias was, also known as being chocked by Lukas. Antonio and Tatania were being themselves and the rest of the host club were having conversations about stuff like cake…or dogs…or the mafia.

Tatania was stumped on how Light hadn't yelled at them for being too loud. She would have by now, normally. Another thing conflicting her mind was whether they should look for her or not. Really if Light was asleep she would kill them for that for sure. On the other hand, if Light was awake what was she doing?

Ah screw it, Tatania didn't give a shit.

Tatania stood up with a, "I'm gonna find Light." and went on an adventure to the basement.

Of course everyone else followed Tatania, they had nothing better to do with their lives. Also she was the reason they were there so it only seemed logical to follow her…and they wanted to see Light too I guess.

Why did they go to the basement? Because that was the last place Tatania could remember seeing Light. Though by now she was probably in her room.

Oh wait no there she is.

Light was in front of her laptop, definitely asleep since she loved that thing to death and was on it so often. Tatania was afraid to see what Light had been doing, possibly all night. She could tell already it wasn't a random splurge of anime.

So when she approached the sleeping girl Tatania was surprised to find her on a game. HetaOni to be exact.

She wasn't too sure if Light had saved her game, so she did it for her and exited before anyone else could notice. Thankfully no one did because they were all too scared to get closer.

Then the open window in chrome caught her eye. Light had been watching YouTube before playing HetaOni. Now what was she watching…

Oh…oh…oh GOD!

Why was she watching that video she detested so much? Light didn't seem like the kind of person to rewatch herself doing something she deemed embarrassing. Especially this one. If you're wondering she's doing the drunk version of Ievan Polkka. You'll find it if you try…not actually her dancing but you get what I mean.

Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Alfred and Matthew had finally worked up the courage to see what she'd been doing, and appeared beside Tatania. They laughed silently at Light's dance of awkwardness, which was playing at the moment because Tatania wanted to watch it.

The host club eventually began advancing towards Light…just as she started to wake up.

"Tatania…" she tiredly asked.

It surprised everyone that knew her well that she wasn't yelling at her or insulting her.

"Hi Light!" Tatania happily replied back.

Light groaned before fully taking her face off the keyboard and rubbing her eyes.

"How are you so happy in the morning?" Light asked, still in the tired voice.

"I don't go to sleep at 2 in the morning after watching YouTube." Tatania replied.

"Shut up I was playing HetaOni." Light groaned.

Tatania mentally facepalmed at Light's overly tired state. Light didn't understand at the moment she was spewing everything under the sun that signified they were never meant to be in this world.

To be honest, they'd all never bothered trying to go home, nor did they really care anymore. They didn't have the same burdens as before…but the downside was they never saw their family. They just pretended they were talking to them or something.

As Light finally started to gain full consciousness, she immediately saw the Bad Touch Trio and the North American twins. She gave Tatania a look, which only they could understand.

"Frau you're dancing is awesome…but not as awesome as me!" Gilbert said.

That woke Light up.

Upon staring at her screen for once, she saw the video of her graceful dancing. And by graceful I mean she looked like she was drunk.

"What the hell was I on last night?" she asked herself, trying to remember why she even bothered watching that.

Then she noticed the host club not too far behind herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARDS DOING HERE?!" she yelled.

The host club cowered away, except Mori and Kyoya. She did succeed in making them flinch though.

"Light-chan do you not like us anymore?" Hunny asked.

"That's implying I did before, Hunny-sempai." Light replied.

Kyoya took note of her calling Hunny sempai. Blackmail is so sweet sometimes.

"If you hate us all so much why do you insist on calling him sempai still?" he asked, with a weird smile thing going on there.

"Shut up book bastard no one asked you!" she yelled.

Kyoya also took note of her calling him book bastard. Normally Light would have come up with something better…like ass monkey…or dick butt…or Steve.

Why would Light say something like that? It was too out of character for her. Kyoya tried to think of who she was hanging out with recently. No one really came to mind other than her normal group of friends and Sabrina. So who could it be?

During Kyoya's reflection on the meaning of life, Light's phone suddenly went off. If the look of confusion was anything to go by, she didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" she asked, confused.

There was a short pause, since no one could hear what was going on or what was being said by this person who mysteriously had her number.

Light's face never stopped looking confused. In fact it looked even more confused now that she supposedly knew who was calling her.

"Who gave you my number?" she asked.

There was another pause…again no one else can hear this.

"Oh ok I see where this is going." she said.

Everyone was interested to see…well hear…who this mysterious person was. And also how the hell they got Light to act so calmly due to this person knowing her number all of a sudden.

"Yes. I'll tell your friend you want to kill him. Geez you act like you're married or some shit." she said.

And with that, the five nations then knew she was talking to Lovino.

"Chica can I talk to mi tomate?" Antonio asked with a weird pedo look on his face.

"If he wanted to talk to you he would have. God you're gayer than a rainbow at the worst times." Light said.

Antonio, being the oblivious lovable idiot he is took this as a compliment and began randomly hugging Light.

"You're just like Lovi~ It's so cute!" he said.

Light was staring at him in horror. Why was he hugging her? She'd known him for a few days…then again he was already dating Tatania this quickly so it should be no surprise that he would throw affection upon anything and everything female. Oh wait no that's Francis. Sorry Toni.

Meanwhile, Lovino was yelling through the phone so the 'tomato bastard' would stop calling him Lovi…and cute. He was an Italian mobster. Not cute.

The host club's original members felt a pang of jealousy fly threw them. How was it that all these new students were treated more kindly than they were. Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Alfred and Alfred 2.0 were basically the same as they were…weren't they? Also that Lovi guy was a total ass hat…no wonder she liked him.

On the other hand, Sabrina didn't give a shit.

"Ooooh! Lovi you should come over here!" Antonio squealed.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH HOLD THE FUCK UP, CARRIEDO! This is MY house! Not yours! Don't just invite people to my house!" Light yelled at Antonio.

Antonio pouted at her with a strange puppy dog face for a couple of moments.

"Lovino, your weird boyfriend/whatever the hell Antonio is, is staring at me weirdly. Please help." Light whispered.

Lovino had to comply, or else Antonio would never stop.

When the phone went back in her pocket, Antonio stared at Light with another weird look in his eyes. Basically it's the look of 'is Lovi coming?' Light sighed and nodded, though confused as to how Lovino was going to get there without knowing where she lived. Or maybe Antonio told him where Light lived already because of Tatania. Who really knows?

"Hey frau, Lovino has taken a liking to you. How does that make you feel? He never really likes anyone." Gilbert randomly said.

"What?" Light asked, confused.

"Yeah, Lovino hates everyone. How did you get him to like you so quickly?" he said.

Light shrugged, assuming they had only made a friendship from their mutual belief that all their friends were idiots. She wasn't going to say that out loud because Tamaki would bitch about it…making everyone else in the host club bitch. That was something she wanted none of.

"Welp. I need a shower. Bye bitches." Light said, getting up to leave.

"Can I join you?" asked Gilbert, with a short kesese afterwards.

Tamaki and the twins began screaming at him for saying such things and Kyoya…well he kind of ignored it all together. Hunny and Mori were prepared to kill him…if he wasn't a …wait he's not even a country anymore….so what is he? Never mind.

On the other hand, Light scoffed and cracked a small smile. "Maybe next time…or the time after that…or never." she said.

"Rejecteeeeed." Antonio and France sang, as Light disappeared into the land of the living. Gilbert shoved his friends as they laughed at him, though he was smiling himself.

"Worth a shot. Kesese" he said.

Tamaki then went on a huge rant about how you treat women, which Gilbert blocked out because he's AWESOME!

Sabrina finally zoned in again, realising what was going on. She got up to leave, but was denied this option by Kyoya. "You must endure our pain." he said in an irritated voice.

She gave him a deadpan look before giving her answer, "With that logic you'll have to live through mine." she said. To that Kyoya immediately shut up, but still didn't allow her to leave. By this point she wanted to see what Light was going to do to Gilbert for his stupid suggestion. Violence would probably be a thing.

"Sooo who wants to watch Light do stupid, embarrassing stuff?" Tatania asked, unable to sense the mood.

And of course everyone wanted to watch stuff like this.

Immediately the group was shown the Da Da Da video…you know…the drunk one. Holy crap how many drunk videos are there? Anyways, people laughed because apparently being drunk is funny.

Then a wonderful piece of work called Light playing Five Nights At Freddy's was shown.

-I honestly just want this done-

Light returned from her adventure to showerland and Foodland just as Lovino arrived, conveniently. It took her a moment to process when she said he could come over due to her short term memory problems. Eventually she did remember…obviously.

For whatever reason, William had appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of Lovino. Light kind of just stared at the reaper with a 'why the hell are you here' face.

"I would like to know where Sabrina is." William said, doing the glasses thing as usual.

Lovino and William swore they heard her say, "The fuck if I know. I was just showering dumbass. As we can easily see by my still wet hair." They just passed this off as their imagination because I want to get this shit over with.

Assuming she was still in the basement, with everyone else, that's where the two dudes were brought.

Taddaaa, they're there. She's so lucky they didn't go anywhere.

"Sticky wants you Sabrina." Light said, before protectively going to her computer.

Before either reaper, or anyone else, could question what just happened, Light began yelling at Tatania about touching her computer. When Light found out what Tatania had showed them, she began yelling even more. Haha Germany moment.

"Anyways, I actually need you too, Minasae." William said.

"Well shit what did I do?" Light asked.

"Just…come." William sighed.

And with that, they went away.

Now normally I would add something to the plot that's relevant to the past events like seven chapters ago…but then I realised it was…interference with my other fanfic so I'll just mention it later…when I get to that part in the other one. I'm really sorry about that but I would need to binge on the other one and leave this one for a while…which I can't do or else I'll forget what I'm doing with it again.

I promise I'll come back to what they're talking about after I sort out what's going on with the other fanfic. Hold me to this promise and keep reminding me or I'll forget.

-Meanwhile-

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hikaru said.

Gilbert, Antonio and Francis smirked and went to press their ear against the door the three of them had disappeared behind. It didn't take long for their smiles to fall off their faces and hurry back to where they were before.

Of all of them, Gilbert looked the most disturbed. Why? I'll tell you later.

"Oi, tomato-bastard, what happened?" asked Lovino.

Antonio just gave Lovino a look that seemed to mean 'drop it, we'll talk later'. Lovino huffed in annoyance, but listened to his former caretaker.

It didn't take long for Sabrina, William and Light to return. Light have a poker face on, they could tell that while Sabrina and William didn't really seem to care as much more than before.

-I've forgotten the point of this chapter…most likely due to my lengthy wait to write it and singing SNSD songs-

"So…what now?" asked Light.

"…I thought you'd know…" Tatania said slowly.

And thus Light's had was banged repeatedly on the table.

Tatania went to touch Light's laptop, only to get a reaction out of Light. It was successful. Light immediately grabbed it hissing at Tatania.

"My poor baby…" Light said, cradling the laptop to her chest.

…

"That happened…" Hikaru said.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Light asked.

…

There was another pause.

"Light…did you forget your meds again?" Tatania asked.

Light gave her a confused look, though it was only confused for a second. Her eyes widened before she yelled.

"Fuck me and a duck!"

"I'll happily take that offer." Gilbert said, receiving a punch from Lovino.

They fought over the very special girl in the background of the chaos that was happening between everyone else.

"I'm sorry, but what are these meds for?" asked Alfred.

"It's Ritalin….guess." she deadpanned, before running off to become slightly more normal.

"Can we leave now? She clearly doesn't want you here…" Sabrina said annoyed.

"Noooo! We WILL get our daughter back!" Tamaki yelled.

From the upstairs they heard Light yelling.

"I heard that! Sabrina deal with them…please."

Sabrina gave a sadistic smirk, before turning to the host club.

"FINALLY!" she yelled, dragging the real host club to the depths of somewhere that isn't hell.

-Derp-

The host club were in a weird dungeon like thing…and trapped for that matter. They were terrified for their lives, almost pissing themselves. Sabrina on the other hand was figuring out what to do with them. She thought and thought until a horribly awesome idea came to mind.

The weird hermaphrodite angel Angela was alive….sure Ash was dead but who really cares. Angela was the more sadistic one.

"ANGELA! GET YOUR UGLY ANGEL ASS DOWN HERE!" Sabrina yelled.

The host club were confused as to what her logic was. Angels were good people…right?

Unfortunately for them, this was not the case. It was Angela.

A disturbingly bright light filled the room, and a voice talking about impure things was heard. The host club assumed this was something about Sabrina. Again, how wrong they were.

"What is it you filthy, impure creature?" Angela asked.

Sabrina pointed to the host club. "I found something more impure than Ciel Phantomhive. Deal with it for me please. I have some other business to take care of." she said.

Angela slowly turned to the host club, going into 'impure humans mode'.

With that Sabrina left, though not before round housing Tamaki in the face.

-Homestuck-

When Sabrina returned to Light's house to tell Light the wonderful news, she returned to Light and Gilbert singing 'We Are the Champions' and holding Monster.

That brings you to where they were at the beginning of this chapter.

"What the hell did I miss while I was gone?" she asked.

"A lot…?" the two hyperactive people said.

Sabrina sighed, letting her face collide with her palm.

**A/N: Yeah so this was the chapter I made you wait for...I'm so sorry. Also the tig about interferances with other fanfics should be a dead giveaway I just realised. I only have one other fanfic...Oh well...anyways. Good bye!**


	20. Chapter 20-CHRISTMAS CHAPTER!

**A/N: Here you go I made a Christmas special-ish thing. It's really shitty in the Christmas cheer stand point and really it's not meant to be taken seriously. I just kind of hope you enjoy it...and I hope you're not offended because the end gets kind of meh.**

**Also I understand this chapter will bring many unanswered questions but I'll answer them later...I think. Maybe not if I suddenly decide this chapter is not part of the cannon story. **

**...**

**Wait yes it will. It will.**

**Dear god why...**

A certain hyperactive ex-crossdresser, who really was just misunderstood in the first place, ran through the hallways screaming about the time of year which had finally arrived.

"IT'S FINA-FUCKING-LY SUMMER WEEEEEW!" Light yelled.

Though her spirits were crushed when Jeenius appeared. "I'm sorry…but that's not happening." she said.

Light looked at her creator with tears in her eyes. "…No summer?" she whimpered.

The whole host club had finally started noticing this, and joined Light. Jeenius nodded, with a neutral look on her face.

"Why…" Light asked.

"Because it's a Christmas chapter." Jeenius replied.

There was a brief silence.

"You do know it's June, correct?" Kyoya asked.

Jeenius gave Kyoya a blank stare as if asking whether he was stupid. Then again it's Kyoya so stupid would actually be an understatement. "I'm the author, fuckass, I can do whatever the fuck I want." she said.

Suddenly they decided it really was December because they didn't want to get killed by anyone prematurely. And by anyone we mean Jeenius.

"Does this mean the summer one will be after this?" asked Elizaveta, who appeared out of nowhere along with the other nations Jeenius has forgotten about for the past many chapters.

"I dunno." Jeenius replied, shrugging, then ultimately disappearing.

-WEEEW CHRISTMAS!-

Now, Light and Sabrina were casually walking through the hallways having a nice conversation about killing people…when Gilbert came out of nowhere and dragged them away. Lovino witnessed this, well more like heard their screams of trying to get his attention, and followed Gilbert.

Sadly, they were back at the host club room.

"I will promise you, frau, that they will not bother you…that much." he said.

Light sighed, knowing that message was meant for her, and agreed to enter the room if Gilbert was the one keeping the rest of them away…for the most part.

Sadly the moment she opened the doors, she was bombarded by everyone else in the room.

Light turned to Gilbert, amongst the chaos, and simply stated. "You lied to me…"

Gilbert shrugged at her with a sort of sheepish look. It's the host club what did you expect?

"Light! We need you help!" Tamaki yelled.

"Fuck." Light groaned, slouching over.

"How do you celebrate Christmas?" he asked, ignoring her words.

"Oh I don't know, may be like how you do every other year." she replied with obvious sarcasm.

Tamaki gave her one of his usual dramatic looks, while trying to convince her to help them. "Come on Light! We need you Canadian knowledge to help us!"

"Ask every other Canadian in the school. Like oh I don't know, Matthew." she deadpanned.

They looked at said quiet Canadian who waved.

"…So about Christmas…" Tamaki said.

Light rolled her eyes in disgust.

The twins reached her before she could begin any attempt to escape.

"Pleaaaaaaase Light-sempai." Kaoru said. "Who can say no to these faces?" Hikaru finished.

Light unamusedly looked at them for a moment, taking in all that ginger glory x2. "With that logic…everyone." she said, killing their egos again.

Lovino then had the most genius idea ever. He pulled Light towards him and whispered his plan into her ear. A smirk appeared on her face as she let it sink in.

"You know, in the true spirit of the holidays I will help you." she said, still grinning the same way as before.

The host club gulped, foreseeing absolute chaos in the making. Looking at Lovino's face didn't reassure them at all.

-Time skip-

After Light had given her primary teachings about how to decorate and shit, the main host clubbers immediately got to work so they could please their supreme overlord.

On the other hand, Antonio, Francis, Matthew, Alfred and Gilbert were all chill.

"What did Lovi tell you?" asked Antonio.

Over Lovino's yelling, Light answered. "I'm screwing with them until they realise I am. The decorating thing is probably the only thing I will actually be somewhat truthful about."

Thankfully the host club was so busy no one noticed this.

Gilbert laughed his weird laugh. "This is gonna be awesome!" he said.

"I know! Especially since people who are actually kind of important will see this!" Light agreed.

All the people who were now in on this plan laughed, imagining what would happen when Tamaki's dad sees what has been going on.

Sabrina had left because she was tired of the host club's bullshit and went to England for a change. She was quite happy to be away from the host club…but hoped Light would send her reaction videos of what the morons would be doing.

-T1M3 TO US3 T3R3Z1S FONT!-

The room was absolutely fabulousified with Christmas decorations, and the host club had songs they could sing for their guests. Though the words seemed kind of off they out that aside because Light was totally a Christmas expert.

Yeah, they came to the mOtHeRfUcKiNg Satanist for this…

When the doors opened, the girls went insane in more ways than one. For one, they began shipping Light with Gilbert and Lovino…and for whatever reason Lukas even though he wasn't in the host club…and let's not forget Kyoya.

Secretly Kyoya was in on this shipping too for whatever reason. Though he never did ship her with any of the new transfers…it was just…everyone else…

*sigh*

When Lovino heard of this, he told Light, who broke out into one of her Christmas carols.

"_Oh Kyoya. Oh Kyoya._

_Stop shipping me with everyone!_

_Oh Kyoya, we all can see._

_The one you love isn't me._

_Oh Kyoya. Oh Kyoya._

Why don't you fucking stick Tamaki under the mistletoe, fuckass?!"

The room went silent, assuming Light was shipping Kyoya with Tamaki.

"You're a club where you entertain females. Anyone who does this is trying to hide their homosexuality…or not hide it in the case of the twins." Light said.

"Heey…." the nations complained.

"You guys are cool I guess…" she mumbled loud enough to make the fangirls squeal.

"How about another song…" Haruhi said, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Joy to the world. Except for them!_" Light yell-sang, pointing at everyone except the nations.

"_I hope you all DIE."_ she hissed demonically at the end.

By now a lot of the customers were cowering in the corner while the nations tried to stifle their laughs. It was great ruining the host club Christmas.

Before anyone could say anything else, Light started singing again. Lovino joined in this time.

"**SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN, THIS CAROLING TO ME. IS THE PURPOSE NOT TO MAKE SOMEONES EARS BLEED? WHAT IS THE APPEAL, IN SUCH CHEERY SONGS, WHY DON'T WE JUST TOSS THE SCORE AND SING THE LYRICS WRONG! CHRISTMAS SONGS, CHRISTMAS SONGS, FUCK EM UP REAL GOOD. MAYBE IF WE'RE LUCKY WE'LL DISTURB THE NEIGHBORHOOD. CHRISTMAS SONGS, CHRISTMAS SONGS, SCREECH EM TILL YOUR HOARSE, IT MIGHT NOT BE WISE TO SING THEM PUBLICALLY OF COURSE!" **

Tamaki was off crying in a corner about how Christmas was being ruined by Light's dirty, boy words while some people began giggling along with the snickering nations. They'd finally realised Light was just messing with them. However none of these people were the host club because they're so dense.

For whatever reason, a grey person who looked a lot like a clown with horns came into the room at this point. When Light saw this she squealed like a fangirl, yes you read that correctly Light squealed like a fangirl, and waved at him.

"Hi Gamzee!" she yelled to the grey thing.

The fangirls of the host club looked at Gamzee disgusted by his hideous looks. But Gamzee is mOtHeRfUcKiNg cHiLl BrO.

"SuP mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg HuMaN sIs?" Gamzee asked.

Now the fangirls and the host club recoiled away from his stoner voice, though they should be happy he's like this since he won't go on a psychotic rampage.

"Ruining everything like usual. How 'bout you, dude?" she asked.

"cHiLlInG oN mOtHeRfUcKiNg EaRtH fOr AwHiLe…" Gamzee replied.

This excited Light a lot for whatever reason. Probably because Gamzee is a fucking badass troll.

"You should totally stay here, Gamz! Wait is everyone else here too?" she asked.

As if her mind had been read, or this was a fanfiction, a second troll entered the room. This guy had nubby horns and looked extremely angry. If you didn't know, this is…

"KARKAT!" Light yelled, running over to Nubsy McGee and giving him a hug.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE FUCK IS TOUCHING ME? OH IT'S FUCKASS EGBERT'S FRIEND." Karkat said.

The host club cowered away from the crabby troll who was openly insulting Light….though not being killed for whatever reason.

Light laughed a little, letting go of Karkat. "I missed you too, Karkat." she said.

"Speaking of John please tell me he isn't gonna be here." she said.

Light's dreams were crushed when a weird windy thing came through the room and a boy was blown in. For whatever reason the boy was wearing a random cape thingy, with a weird symbol that kind of looked like wind on his shirt. He looked like one of those stereotypical nerds. Light groaned and faceplanted on the ground when she realised who he was.

"yOu OkAy SiS?" asked Gamzee, staring at her complaining form on the ground.

Everyone else was completely lost and had no place in this part of the conversation at all.

"Hey Light!" John said, waving frantically at her, even though her face was on the ground. God Egbert is a fucking dumbass.

Light groaned loudly, sounding extremely annoyed, as everyone stared between the two of them…except Karkat and Gamzee. What the fuck was even going on right now?

Gilbert began poking her face, trying to get her back to whatever normalish state he could get her back into. However, Light continued to swat his hand away incoherently grumbling about how John was a fucking piece of shit. The albino Prussian just ignored this because he really had no clue what was going on.

"Wait what does this have to do with Christmas?" asked Tamaki.

"EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Jeenius yelled before getting back to the story,

Eventually Light did pick herself up, mostly because the floor was getting a little too dusty for her. Upon getting up she saw Terezi, Vriska, Eriden, Kanaya, Rose, Dave, Feferi, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Aradia and Tavros. She also got to witness Jade scaring the shit out of everyone when she appeared from nowhere.

"H1 L1GHT!" Terezi greeted, while sniffing her.

"FUCKING HELL TZ STOP!" Light yelled.

"H33H33H33H33. SORRY BUT YOU ST1LL SM3LL SO GOOD!" Terezi said.

"TEREZI!" Light yelled, clearly unamused.

Everyone was probably creeped out by the blind troll as much as they were creeped out by Gamzee. If anything Light was just annoyed by her antics but still.

Terezi began skipping around the room while cackling creepily. "1T SM3LLS LIK3 BUBBL3GUM H3R3, L1-L1! 4ND 4 SH1TLO4D OF OTH3R STUFF!" Terezi mentioned.

"Well the school IS pink…also please don't call me that. We're not five anymore…" Light said.

Terezi stopped skipping for a moment so she could pout at Light. "YOUR3 NOT FUN 4NYMOR3…YOUR3 LIK3 K4RNUBS…" she said.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat yelled from his little spot of insecurity.

The twins finally found the need to get attention and interrupted Light before she could say anything mildly explanatory for her actions.

"How did you not know the school was pink?" asked Hikaru. "Are you blind or something?"

He was then clubbed over the head by Light, who had an impassive look on her face. "As a matter of fact yes she is, you fucking insensitive prick." she said, making everything seem more intimidating by not sounding angry at all. Also they knew she would summon Ivan if anything else happened.

"Who are these people? " asked Kyoya, causing everyone to gasp. The great Kyoya Ootori didn't know who they were?! What was this blasphemy?!

"My old friends, neighbors…Eridan…and a dumbass named John." Light replied.

Eridan then went into a rant about how a lowblood like Light should be bowing to him and his supreme power. Then went on about a doomsday device that he would use, causing her to be sorry for making fun of him when he does use it.

"Eridan…" Light said.

The highblood looked at her with a face showing higher authority.

"No one fucking cares." she said.

Eridan then went into the corner and began crying with Tamaki. Why Tamaki was there no one really knew. Something to do with Haruhi rejecting him probably.

Everyone else was giggling or cackling depending on who we were talking about.

"Am I still his kismesis or something?" Light whispered to Vriska.

"Yup." Vriska replied.

Light then proceeded to kick the weeping Eridan in the balls while laughing maniacally. Eridan fell over crying even harder, while holding his pained crotch. Everyone else continued laughing at his pain…except maybe Feferi.

"Again, what do these people have to do with Christmas?" asked Kyoya.

"They're my bros…Eridan and Egbert. If you have a problem with that you can consult Equius." Light replied, pointing to the extremely buff troll.

"I would prefer not to be called a bro…" Kanaya said. Her statement was thoroughly ignored by everyone except Rose because no one gives a shit.

"Welp I have to deal with other shit for a second so it was nice chatting with you…except Eridan…and Egbert. Fuck you guys." Light said.

-HoMeStUcK iS lIfE!-

What exactly did Light have to deal with? Well that is her special way of saying I don't fucking care anymore so I'm going to stop talking to you. Also she wanted to talk to Antonio, Gilbert, Francis and Lovino for whatever reason.

Oh right she wanted to talk to them about Tatania and shit.

"Sup motherfuckers?" Light asked, as she did a weird mission impossible thing over the couch.

The four nations looked at her weirdly for a moment, but then put aside the weirdness because it was Light they were thinking about. Yes within knowing her for such a short period of time they already knew that Light did weird things and learned to just roll with it.

"Hey, frau. Had fun earlier?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh fuck yeah! Kicking Eridan is what made my life!" Light replied, smiling hugely.

Eridan coughed in the background from hearing this. However it just looked like he coughed since everyone else was doing their own Christmasy things.

"What up with them anyways?" asked Lovino.

"I'd rather not get into detail…" Light replied.

Which was a special way of saying there's no way in hell I'm going to say they are trolls from the planet Alternia who have come to Earth because they are actually the ones that created Earth b playing Sgrub. Basically they're the Gods of the current universe we live in. And Light being a somewhat sensible, logical person knows saying this would bring a huge mind fuck upon everyone and get clusterfucked by questions.

"…I forgot what I wanted to talk about…" Light said, immediately after forgetting about Tatania.

"Perhaps I can help you…" Francis said trying to do some weird flirty shit to her.

"I'm just gonna nope over there…." Light said, dropping to the floor and rolling away while chanting 'Nope nope nope'.

This left the nations standing, watching her with confused faces. Lovino and Gilbert were left thinking "_What the hell do I see in her?_"

Sadly for her, she nope-d all the way over to Kyoya, who was busy talking to Eridan. They both stared at her as she made disgusted sounds before taking the nope train away from them and over to Gamzee. With her luck, Gamzee just so happened to be standing under a wonderful thing called missilefoot or some shit like that, causing her to want to nope away again. Again, with her luck, people wanted her to fuck up her life.

So instead she settled on paling slightly…as did Gamzee. Though with Gamzee it was harder to notice because of his face paint.

"GUYS! I can't do this to my motherfucking moirail!" Light complained.

"What if it was Kyoya?" asked a fangirl.

"Then I'd shoot myself in the face." Light deadpanned, forgetting about the predicament she was in for a brief moment.

"What about Gilbert?" asked another fangirl.

Light paled even more and Gilbert…oh Gilbert. He slipped away from his group of people and out the door as the comment sank in with everyone else.

"Our amigo likes her?" Antonio asked Francis, who nodded in return. No one else really heard this because Lovino was cursing in Italian, English, Japanese and whatever language they were currently speaking because really they can all understand each other…but they also don't have Japanese shit everywhere. Was there a language even established during some point of this fanfiction?

"OOOH! What about Lovino?!" Tatania yelled from the opposite side of the room.

Light mumbled something along the lines of "I shouldn't have told you anything…" as people noticed her tsundere showing. And thus the shipping commenced.

Lovino then proceeded to curse even more, though God knows why he's doing it now. I don't fucking know and I'm the one writing this…

Light, who was trying to forget everything that was currently happening, finally noticed Gamzee poking her face.

"lEtS jUsT gEt ThIs MoThErFuCkInG oVeR wItH, sIs." Gamzee said.

"Fuck, Gamzee, how stoned are you that you're actually rolling with this?!" Light asked.

"I dUnNo, SiS, bUt it's a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLE iF I ReMeMbEr ThIs ShIt LaTeR…hOnK hOnK :o)." Gamzee replied.

Light glanced at her former moirail for a moment before kissing her hand and smacking Gamzee's face.

"Not good enough. Try again." Hikaru and Kaoru chanted.

Light glared at them menacingly as she pulled out a chainsaw. "What was that?" she hissed.

Hikaru and Kaoru's smug smirks fell off their faces, and slowly started backing away from her. Light joined in on the slowly walking to no real location game, not changing the expression on her face. "You have ten seconds to get out of my face before I gut you alive in front of everyone." she said.

They immediately ran for their weak, pathetic lives out of the music room, possibly to join Gilbert and anyone else she made leave the room from terror or possible embarrassment.

Light pondered whether she should follow them anyways for a brief moment. Again this moment was brief so she immediately took to commencing chasing them with her chainsaw.

Upon exiting the door she was met with a Gilbert, staring at her half embarrassed and half terrified. Light seemingly ignored him and continued to chase the twins. When she eventually ran them out of the school, she returned to see Gilbert in the exact same state as before. "You're so adorable." she instinctively said, before kissing his cheek and skipping off into the music room.

Gilbert stood there for a moment, trying to process what the fuck just happened. "…what the fuck just happened?" he asked himself, before following her.

With the small amount of luck she really did have, no one noticed that at all because they were trying to forget that Light just chased people with a chainsaw during a Christmas chapter.

"I've taught you well." Vriska said, patting Light's shoulder.

"Not exactly. For one thing I'm not attracted to them in anyway nor have I ever been. Also I don't purposefully kill, blind or paralyze people. And Tatania shut up that was an accident. I totally didn't mean to kill Éclair Tonnere…" Light said.

Tatania shut her mouth and put her finger down with a downcast expression.

"And finally….if anything I got this from Kanaya. Like, look at this chainsaw of doom. Who else has one? KANAYA!" Light said.

-Random Obnoxious time skip-

The twins did eventually return to the music room. When they did Light pulled her chainsaw out again. They stared at it shocked, in question to why she brought it out again.

"When I say get out of my presence it means do not return!" Light yelled, commencing chasing them again.

Ronald, the person who I have not mentioned at all for what seems like forever to me, appeared just in time to see one of the weird gingers get sawed in half by Light.

"What are you doing?" Ronald asked.

"Festive murder! Wanna join me?!" she asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Who else is there to kill….and who are these people?!" he asked, gesturing to the Homestuck kids.

"There's always the rest of the host club excluding Antonio, Francis, Gil, Alfred and Mathew…and Matthias who isn't even here. Also they don't matter. Ignore them." Light replied.

And thus Tino cried because Christmas turned into a holiday of bloodshed in Ouran.

**Yeah so I think I'll just have to bring them back to life by majycks to keep the story going...or I can keep them dead you tell me what to do.**

**Also I guess I can explain the thingy with Light and Prussia after the chainsaw part uno. To put it simply. I am the author and can do whatever the fuck I want. If it pleases me to momentarily ship Light and Gilbert I will do so. Besides I've always liked Light and Gilbert better than Lovino...though I still ship that too.**

**And I like Prussia so give him some love because he deserves it. **

**Anyways...next chapter will be something else...but not summer break because...I don't want to...and I don't have any inspiration thanks to cold weather and snow on the ground.**

**And I don't really care about what people say I will keep the Homestuck kids and trolls for a few more chapters.**

**BYEEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21-What the Fuck Just Happened

**A/N: Welp I'm giving you the first chapter of 2015...I think...I don't really know. Anyways this gets really strange really fast so you have been warned. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this at all. Hehehehehehehehe.**

**/Saw some mistakes...fixed the ones i remembered/**

For whatever reason, the weather suddenly changed again and returned to what it normally was before the previous chapter. How this was possible is a very good question, reader-chan.

Dave Strider and Aradia Megido's hero of Time and Jade Harley's hero of Space powers are the answer.

"So sis what is this motherfucking place?" asked Gamzee, gesturing to the host club.

"Basically it's a bunch of Eridans getting together and being as pathetic as they possibly can to get female contact." Light replied.

Tamaki gasped loudly and obnoxiously at this, and began that speech from the anime about what the host club is. By the end Light had a smug expression on her face as she watched him rant.

"So yeah they're a bunch of Eridans trying to get the only female contact they'll ever get in their lives." Light confirmed for them.

The trolls and kids snickered at this, except Eridan. He went on another rant of how a lowblood like her shouldn't insult a highblood like him.

"Eridan….you DO realise the human race doesn't have a hemospectrum…correct?" she asked.

The other trolls and kids laughed at Eridan again. As many time as the kids have tried to tell him, Eridan never understood that there was no hemospectrum for humans.

"But apparently, according to a wonderful thing called guessitude, I would be a purple blood like my moirailsie Gamzee!" Light added, tackling said troll. **(A/N: Which is actually just me doing a personality quiz...lol)**

Eridan then proceeded to smash his face into the wall complaining about how she was just one section under him.

"Are you really, sis?" Gamzee asked quietly.

"Nah, I'm actually an indigo blood at heart. But it was close enough so I don't really give a shit." she whispered back, before laughing softly.

Equius then proceeded to cry himself, as he just so happened to hear this. She brought shame to the highblood name. Then again Gamzee was the highblood of this situation so he really shouldn't be the one to talk.

Kyoya, getting pissed off, began yelling at her. He didn't understand what a moirail was, or what the fucking hemospectrum was. He needed answers now so he could tell his father of his fun, fun exploits at school. Also because he's a prick and needs to know everything to be satisfied.

"Well I'm not an expert at any of this…but I can attempt to explain…" Light said, kind of confusedly.

"Basically there are four types of troll romance which can be divided into quadrants, Matesprits, Moirails, Auspistice and Kismesis. These four can also be called the flushed, pale, ashen and caliginous respectively. Matesprites and Moirails are part of the Red romance, which are more positive emotions. Auspistice and Kismesis are part of black romance, which are more negative emotions. Being a Matesprite with someone is basically the equivalent of human love, the thing you don't have. "

"Excuse me you dated me." Kyoya said, annoyed.

"Yeah, and I dated Strider for a month when I was 10. Both of those don't count, no offense Strider." she replied, offhandedly to Dave.

Dave just kind of did a snappy finger-thing at her to show they were cool.

"Anyways, continuing on like nothing happened, Matespriteship is obviously more…god…more of the bang, bang emotions. Moirails are like being someone's best friend but a little more than that. Being in a moirailgence with someone is completely platonic, by the way, so don't even bother asking if I'd do Gamzee. Just. No. Kismesis are people that hate each other so much they want to fuck each other, in plain simple terms. So yes, Eridan hates me so much he loves me. I would like to mention I do not feel the same way. I just normal HUMAN hate him. Anyways, it usually gets violent so an Auspistice comes in to break it up and stop them from killing each other. Auspistice are also completely platonic, like Moirailgence. I used to Auspistice for Sollux and Eridan. Then I gave up because I stopped giving a shit…and Eridan decided to be my Kismesis. And that's your crash course on Quadrants and Troll romance." she finally finished explaining.

The host club took in the information they'd just learned very slowly. It was kind of confusing, but probably because of the way she explained it. Also it was quite a lot to take in.

When her face lost all the slight humor she had before in her face, they could tell the next thing wasn't going to be too good.

"I guess now I have to talk about the Hemospectrum. Basically it's an asshole's way to classify what troll is in what social class and what is special about them, since trolls have multiple different coloured blood. The Burgundy, Bronze, and yellow blooded trolls are at the bottom of the Hemospectrum, which obviously means they're lowbloods. They all possess psychic abilities. The olive, Jade, Teal, and Cerulean are more of the middle class –like trolls. They're kind of just there…nothing too special. Unless you want to add Kanaya being able to turn into a rainbow drinker-which is their equivalent to a vampire. Vriska just so happens to have psychic powers. Finally the highbloods are the Indigo and Purple blooded trolls. They generally are stronger than others and end up killing trolls lower than them if they're not pacified in some way." she said, pouting by the end.

"Also, the sea-dwellers like Eridan and Feferi have violet and Fuchsia blood. They're basically the equivalent of troll royalty. Now if you'd excuse me I have to go and do something that involves not talking to you." she said walking away.

However a certain someone who didn't sense the mood decided to throw something else in. "You forgot the mutant bloods, land dwweller."

Light slowly turned around with an impassive look on her face, while Karkat looked at Eridan with disgust.

"Right. Mutant bloods are treated with even more shit than lowbloods are and don't even fit in with the hemospectrum. The only one I really know about is candy red blood…which really is just normal human blood colour." she said, grinding her teeth by the end.

Something about what Light said put something off in Kyoya's mind. Was that…defense in her voice? *leGASP* Thankfully for Karkat, Kyoya never noticed the look he was giving the whole time throughout the explanation.

"Is there a …troll…among us that is in this predicament?" he asked.

"You make being a mutant blood sound like it's a bad thing." she retorted.

"Well you seem awfully defensive. I believe the answer is yes then. Who might it be?" he asked.

In response she flipped him off.

"From what I understand, Eridan is a violet blood, Feferi is a Fuchsia blood and…Gamzee is a purple blood. So it can't be either of them." Kyoya continued, ignoring her gesture.

Gilbert, slowly started backing away from the whole scene, fearing what was going to come. Francis and Antonio got the message too and soon followed suit. Lovino's mafia powers were taking over and he seemed to want to join in on this action. Terezi, Kanaya, Sollux and…fuck even VRISKA the huge 8itch were coming to Karkat's defense, though they made it as unobvious as possible that it was Karkat.

Gamzee took a swig of Faygo, for the subconscious reason of not going sober and killing this motherfucker.

Alfred didn't even know who he was defending and was coming to Light's party of heroes because he IS the hero. Matthew joined his Canadian 'sister' just because he can. Matthias somehow rounded up the other Nordics in this very short timeslot and they were prepared to rip off Kyoya's head.

Karkat stayed as inconspicuous as possible.

Everyone else was kind of doing nothing because they didn't know what to do.

"You're just asking for me to stab you in the face." Light said.

"It would seem as though you really like this mutant blood." Kyoya said, smirking for whatever reason.

Suddenly Jeenius appeared with a bunch of other countries…like Yao, Arthur, Ivan and Natalya. She happily waved at everyone who was defending Karkat.

"Art thou in need of thine violent friends?" she asked in poor Shakespearian English.

"Just stop." Arthur groaned, as if this was happening the whole time.

Jeenius smiled at Arthur and laughed a little. When she turned to Kyoya, however, it darkened.

"I'll have you know that I'm particularly fond of this troll we're speaking of. So I suggest you back off before I send a psychotic Russian and Belarusian on you." she whispered.

And then the room spontaneously combusted.

The End.

* * *

Okay no I'm just messing with you.

So with all the mass fuckitude out of the way, people started realising something important. Something the story couldn't be without or else there would be no more point to it.

"Holy shit Sabrina's stuck in Paradox Space…" Light said.

Whispers of wicked words were heard on the temporial winds…until they heard an annoyed voice behind them say. "What the hell are you idiots doing?"

They turned around to see an unamused Sabrina standing there. The Sburb/Sgrub players all stood trying to figure out what to say, well except Gamzee who was still seemingly out of it, since no one could really just appearify out of nowhere and out of Paradox Space…to my knowledge.

Dave was the first one to snap out of it because he was a Strider and Striders don't show much emotion.

"Sup?" the red jammies wearing teen said.

"Miss Minasae…what the hell did I miss?" Sabrina asked.

Light pushed Hikaru and Kaoru's bodies under the rug more as she tried to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"Nothiiiing…" she said, failing at doing said previous task.

"What did you do?" Sabrina groaned.

"I didn't kill the twins." she said, as seriously as she possibly could.

Sabrina stared at the two lumps under the rug for a moment before looking back to Light.

"Miss Minasae why did you kill them?" she sighed.

"uh…..you would have done it too…" Light replied.

Sabrina then turned to Jeenius who was trying to sneak away. She paused for a moment so she could answer her OC.

"Dude I haven't killed anyone since like the third chapter. It was bound to happen eventually." she nonchalantly said, before booking it out of the room.

Sabrina sighed annoyed, before turning to the large amount of guests in the room.

"Oh no…" she groaned.

-Welp-

After another random break we find ourselves in the lair of the Zuka club. The group of female Canadians, Haruhi, Sabrina, Lovino wearing a dress , Dave wearing Kanaya's clothing, and all the trolls, excluding Equius, were feasting their eyes upon the most annoying group of people ever…besides the host club. Rose, Jade and John were probably doing something important with their lives and weren't present.

"Okay so why the fuck are we here?" asked Light.

"You need to be with your kind. And get in touch with your feminine side!" Lobelia leader whats-her-face said.

Light quickly shifted her eyes in Strider, Lovino and all the male trolls' direction trying to keep herself from laughing. The Zuka club was full of retar-

"Oh hey Penny." said Light.

"Hey, what are you doing here." replied the prisoner.

"Kidnapped again…bleh." Light replied.

"Ahhh…what are you gonna do now?" Penny asked.

Light shrugged before running around like Terezi. Terezi didn't seem pleased at all by the smells in the room. Nothing was red. All those females smelled like Aradia and Mr Vanilla Milkshake.

Oh shit she said that out loud…

"Well, Terezi they are dressed in burgundy and white…but I have to agree. I don't like it here." Sabrina replied.

Meanwhile, the Lobelia girls were yelling to themselves about men again. Who really cares what they have to say because they're stupid as shit. No one else really cared about what they had to say either and listened to Gamzee…or Karkat…or hell even Eridan was better than this.

"And who are these pathetically dressed individuals?" asked leader-lady, pointing to Dave

"Don't diss the clothes, man. Kanaya made them." Dave said, pulling at the skirt.

"The only people who are poorly dressed here are you." Kanaya said, high-fiving Dave.

The majority of others snickered at this, because why the fuck not.

"And who made our lovely school a juggalo convention?" asked the middle Lobelia girl.

Every turned to Gamzee, since she was obviously talking about him. His face looked a little strange, for Gamzee, for a moment before it reverted back to its original state of 'I don't give a fuckness'. He said nothing and continued sipping his Faygo.

"Care to mention why we are here?' asked Sabrina, wanting to pull the attention away from everyone else and back to the task on hand.

"I need you lovely ladies for a task only women can perform. Also to get you away from that horrible host club."

Almost all the room stared at them, like the insane people they are. Over half the people in the room were dudes, but they'd let them figure it out by themselves.

As they all began to zone in again, they realised they'd missed what the Lobelians said completely. They all telepathically got the message to nod. Somehow even Sabrina missed the whole conversation because she was busy watching the suspicious Gamzee. There was something up with a juggalo-like clown troll.

Oh look Lobelia was explaining something else but they were all busy not caring again.

Let's just say they're pretty much doing the same thing as last time and trying to kiss people for whatever reason.

After Lobelia made the hostages do some random boring ass stuff they all ran away to their own groups to save themselves from the horrible scenes they'd just witnessed.

Tatania sidled over to Light and nudged her with her elbow. "So…you and Lovi-" "No." Light deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Damnit Light why can't you let my ships sail?" Tatania complained.

"Because then you'd be having fun and that it not acceptable." Light replied.

Tatania had a downcast look before she started grinning.

"You and Giiiiiiilbeeeeeeerrrrt!" she sang.

"NO! Shut up and fuck off!" Light yelled in response.

Tatania grinned and laughed evilly at her, as Lobelia began getting angry.

"Who is this Gilbert? We shall smite him!" leader-lady yelled.

"Dude, he's just this awesome albino dude I hang around with sometimes." Light replied like it was nothing…because it was nothing.

"And who is this Lovi?" asked the short Lobelia girl.

"It's actually Lovi**no** and if you want to know just ask him yourself. He's right there." Light replied, pointing to the angry Lovino.

The Lobelia girls slowly started to realise the Italian wasn't a girl and that many others weren't either. This made more yelling commence again since the Lobelia girls are stupid.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The host club watched Lobelia from the outside, along with some other who wanted to save everyone else. They were busy hiding in the bushes like a bunch of fucking pervert creepers.

"You do realise how creepy this is, right?" asked Francis.

"And that's a lot coming from you." Gilbert threw in.

The Bad Touch trio and the other counties present laughed to themselves, since they knew what was being mentioned. On the other hand everyone stared at them confused.

Tamaki then started fangirling over Haruhi, making all previous statements forgotten by anyone who didn't understand. The countries sidled away from him, since the situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for everyone.

"So what should we do? Jump in with our battle axes and just scare them while they escape?" asked Matthias.

"I like this idea!" agreed Gilbert.

"You're just saying that because you like the Japan look-alike girl." Alfred said, laughing obnoxiously.

"Shut up!" Gilbert hissed, causing people to laugh again…except the host club who glowered, kind of. They still weren't that happy that Gilbert wasn't getting shit for liking Light. Then again she may not know…except she does know and is totally chill with it.

"…Japan?" asked Kyoya confused.

The present countries discretely glared at Alfred for giving something away like that.

"That's just something we call Kiku because he's Japanese…and our friend." Matthew said-well more like whispered. Hearing his voice sacred the shit out of almost everyone. Poor Canada.

Kyoya made a mental note to write that in his black book.

Antonio and Matthias had battle axes ready to go when Tamaki suddenly stopped them. "Look at how much fun they're having with Lobelia. Do you think they'd be better off there?' asked Tamaki.

They all looked through the window to see what Tamaki was looking at. Light was currently chasing the leader-lady with a katana that looked a lot like on of Bro's shitty swords, probably shouting profanities Karkat would approve of. Tatania and the other Canadians were off to the side laughing their asses off. Sabrina, Kanaya and any of the more serious people in the room were facepalming. Dave was standing there all impassive as usual. Karkat seemed to be arguing with Lovino. Sollux was busy on a husktop. Eridan was getting beat up by some random girl from Lobelia. Terezi was sniffing Dave. And a lot of other shenanigans were going on.

"Oh yeah. They're enjoying this SO much." Gilbert sarcastically said.

"Are we breaking down the window or not?" Emil asked annoyed.

Sadly they would not be breaking any windows anytime soon, as the host club…minus their awesome members…decided to wait until the random ass show thing.

* * *

-before the random ass shot thing-

Karkat approached Light with a slightly concerned look on his face. "Hey, fuckass have you seen Gamzee?" he asked, ignoring Lobelia's yelling,

"No. I was about to ask you that, as a matter of fact. Didn't he seem a little off to you earlier?" she asked.

"That Faygo sipping nooksniffer has always been fucked in the head, why?" Karkat scoffed.

"I meant weird for Gamzee. I don't think he drank any Faygo recently…" she mentioned.

Karkat, for once, had nothing to say for a moment. His eyes widened in understandment of the situation.

"Shit we need to find the fucking juggalo asswipe!" he yelled, pulling Light along.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on Karkat?" she asked as she was pulled away.

"He's probably sober and going to kill us all." he replied.

To that Light shut up and allowed herself to be pulled away.

After minutes of searching, since there weren't many places to look, they returned without Gamzee. Everyone else was asking why they'd left and what the hell was going on.

"Alright so we have a sober clown out on the loose and he's apparently ready to kill us all. No big deal right? Just don't go places alone and stay away from juggalos." Light replied.

Thankfully the stupid show thing was about to start so they had that.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The others snuck their way into the school and were prepared to save everyone else from the danger they knew about…Lobelia girls. They pretended to be people that actually wanted to see this shit and decided to watch whatever terrors were going to happen.

The shitty show started and as expected it was shitty…in their eyes. The people who were actually into this shit seemed to love it.

* * *

Eventually it came to a point where Dave was suddenly there. Now that would have been fine…except leader-lady was trying to steal his sunglasses. Light appeared out of nowhere, smacking leader-lady's hands away from the Strider with a look on her face only Dave understood.

"Never touch a Strider's sunglasses, fuckass." she said in a dark tone.

"Excuse you, madame but this disgusting disgrace needs to be rid of the things that make him think he's 'cool'." Leader-lady said, trying to push Light aside.

Light didn't move anywhere, pushing leader-lady's hands away again.

"Never. Touch. A Strider's. Sunglasses." Light said again, in a slow menacing tone.

Sabrina then appeared behind the Lobelian giving off an aura that would make Belarus scared. She said nothing, but emitted the aura.

Now their plan to help Dave was deemed pointless when one of the other girls came behind him and ripped the sunglasses off his face. Strangely enough, Dave suddenly covered his face, falling on his choice ass. Whether this was because of the lights or something else was something that was going to be answered soon.

"I got them %^*$% $!" she yelled, waving the glasses around in the air.

By this time, the trolls that weren't Gamzee, John, Jade and Rose were all joining Light and Sabrina in the quest for Dave's stolen sunglasses.

"Great now give them to me." Light deadpanned.

"No. The man needs to learn his place." the girl said.

Light looked down at the distressed Dave for a moment, before looking back at the girl. before she could actually do something, Gamzee dropped out of the ceiling wielding his juggalo club things.

"FUCK! I CANNOT CATCH A FUCKING BREAK TODAY!" Light yelled.

Gamzee gave her a creepy smile, before clubbing the one random Lobelia girl to death. No one gasped because they all assumed this was part of the show…dumbasses. **DEAD PERSON COMBO X2**

"Here you go sis." Gamzee said, handing her the glasses.

She cautiously took them, wondering what Gamzee's ulterior motives were.

"…Strider?" Light asked concerned for Dave.

He still hadn't removed his hands from his eyes by this point, seriously concerning her…and everyone else. Something was up with Dave…obviously.

"Dude I have you sunglasses…" she said.

Dave didn't reply at all.

"Strider…are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled down.

"Why are you so concerned for that boy, but not the girl who was just killed by that hideous clown thing?' Leader-lady yelled.

"Number one, that 'hideous clown thing' is my moirail. I don't care if you don't know what that is, go stick it up your ass. Also, I'll have you know that I gave that girl ample time to return Strider's sunglasses, which I have NEVER seen him without. It is a known rule that you never touch a Strider's glasses. Finally excuse me for not being a femi-Nazi like you. I happen to actually like my friends, no matter what gender they are, so I'd appreciate it if you BACKED THE FUCK OFF." Light said.

She then shifted her attention to Dave again.

"Strider you're gonna have to take them eventually." she said, referring to the sunglasses, obviously.

"You don't get it, Minasae." Dave mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You would never understand why I wear shades all the time." he replied, equally as quietly as before.

"…Try me." she said, trying not to sound too asshole-like.

Dave moved his hands enough so that she could see his eyes, waiting for her to gasp or call him a demon. Being albino is tough shit sometimes.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Strider." Light said, shocking the Strider. She could tell that's what his reaction would be so she continued. "Look at Gilbert. It's not like people have a problem with him. That awesome motherfucker." she mumbled by the end.

"Kesese the frau called me awesome! Suck it Lovino!" Gilbert yelled.

Everyone's heads whipped over to the albino Prussia, giving Dave the time to shove his shades back on. The lobelia girls began yelling at Gilbert, as did Lovino, as he continued laughing.

"Now, now ladies. You're both beautiful but there's no need to fight over some asshole like me." Light said, keeping back her laughter.

Much more yelling ensued, turning into a clusterfuck of bleh. Eventually Gamzee clubbed the other Lobelia girls on the head, though not to death this time.

That ended the yelling…until Tatania decided it was a great time to yell "LIGHT AND LOVINO SITTING IN A TREE! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

And with that Light began chasing Tatania around singing Disney songs…like I Won't say I'm in Love!

"AHAHAHAHA YOU'RE JUST FURTHER PROVING MY POINT!" yelled Tatania.

"AND I ONCE AGAIN DRAW MY SWORD IN THE NAME OF THE AXIS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Light yelled back, confusing so many people.

"I SAID THIS BECAUSE I AM AWESOME!" Light yelled in a Prussia voice.

After people had settled down, and Karkat shoosh papped Light, they deemed this trainwreak of a play done…or they would if Lobelia hadn't decided to ruin the moment.

"Oh wait it's sloppy makeout time? Shit, time to abscond!" Light yelled, getting the fuck out of there before anyone could stop her.** Nice abscond!**

Almost everyone escaped…except Haruhi and some of the Canadians.

When Light noticed this she pulled out her sword and ran back towards Lobelia yelling, "FOR PRUSSIA!"

Gilbert looked at the Southern Italian beside him giving off a shit eating grin. Lovino glared at him mentally telling him to shut the fuck up.

Light then realised she'd fallen into a trap, and was captured b Lobelia.

"NO GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled Light, probably talking to Gilbert or Lovino.

Lovino took this as invitation and made Gilbert cry as sloppy make outs happened between Light and the Italian.

**A/N: And thus the Canadian and the Italian were shipped. XD**

**See you after exams and shit!**


	22. Chapter 22-Actual Progressionkind of

**A/N: I literally couldn't think of anything to do during this chapter. I should have gotten rid of the Homestuck characters by now...but I didn't. I'll try to make the next one better...**

When we last left off, some weird shit happened and…well Lovino and Light were made cannon…ish. Now our heroes are being started at like a bunch of freaks for whatever reason.

Lobelia tried to make some retaliation to whatever the fuck they just saw, as Lovino kind of just stood there looking all smug and shit. Light on the other hand just decided to roll with it, and walked away. Lobelia came to their senses when this happen and started yell-questioning Light's actions.

"You were gonna try to pull that shit on me…so I took matters into my own hands and did whatever the fuck." Light replied, paying no real mind to them.

"Which is exactly why you needed us. We can fix your mind from the oppressive thoughts these men have driven into your mind and-"

"For the last MOTHERFUCKING time. I. AM. MOTHERFUCKING. STRAIGHT. FUCK OFF! If you have a problem with that go cry to your fucking mom or some shit." Light yelled going into, what could be called, Grimdark, 2p, evil, psycho, femaleRussia, demon mode.

"You know her mom's dead right?" said the middle Lobelia girl.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. MINE IS TOO! Now quit the bullshit and just leave me alone. I don't want to be part of your school, and I most definitely don't want to be one of you. Now do I need to have my consultants, Ivan and Equius, properly drive that idea into your mind." Light hissed.

Upon seeing the Russian and the blue/indigo/I don't even know anymore blooded troll, they all backed away.

"Now leave me and my friends alone. And especially keep your opinions of my friends to yourselves. I will not hesitate to decapitate all of you next time." Light said.

John and Lovino gave her a look of disbelief. Was Light REALLY giving these chick's a free pass? Apparantly she heard their thoughts and yelled, "LOL no." before swiftly turning around and stabbing all three of the Lobelia girls to death. **DEAD PEOPLE COMBO X5.**

"Okay time to GTFO." Light said, before they all absconded the fuck out of there. The people watching the show applauded, assuming this was still part of the show and that everyone was an amazing actor. When the realised that the Lobelia girls weren't moving they kind of just shrugged.

Suddenly William did an acrobatic fucking pirouette through the window and reaped the Lobelia girls' souls while grumbling about how Sabrina and Ronald should be doing this. When people saw this they finally became concerned and ran away screaming. Thus concluding the Lobelia Act of this story.

"That was AWESOME!" Light and Prussia yelled, giving a brofist of awesomeness.

-The Next Day-

Light's strange 'foreign' friends had become quite popular among the students at Ouran. A lot of Otakus and fangirls hung out with Nepeta discussing ships and such with the cat troll. Some people bonded with Karkat after learning about his love of romance films, and setting aside his defensive personality. Karkat also tried to keep it to a minimum since all humans had the same blood colour, not to mention that it was the same colour as his. John, Hikaru and Kaoru bonded over pranks. Rose, Kanaya and Nekozawa had chats about black magic and vampires for obvious reasons, if you know the fandom. Many girls enjoyed Feferi's company, some boys too if Sollux allowed them to. Fef and Sol seemed to be a package deal due to their matespritship. Eridan and Tamaki seemed to be stuck together talking about the girls they happened to be in love with, much to Sollux and Haruhi's displeasure.

Jade came and went as she pleased, making sure the Green sun was still intact and such. When she was there people usually listened to her stories about the island she lived on and Bec. People steered clear from Vriska, Aradia and Gamzee, for obvious reasons. Gamzee was still really creepy and murderous and…well Vriska was just being Vriska. Haruhi and Terezi chatted about lawyers and such. Terezi gave the young human tips, which Haruhi happily took. Despite being an alien from another planet, Terezi sure knew what she was talking about. The host club's fangirls were fawning over Tavros' paralyzed state, glaring at Vriska whenever she passed.

Now I'm sure you're wondering, what about Dave? Our favourite cool-kid usually hung around Light, being the socially awkward teenager he is. People didn't really want to talk to him either, due to his aloofness.

* * *

-Sometime later-

Sabrina and Ronald were paying more attention to their actual job for once in a really long time. It's been, what, 10 chapters since I last did something actually progressive with this? Anyways, they were re-reading their assignment since they forgot about it a while ago, just like their stupid author.

"I don't get it..." Ronald said, as he reached towards the paper to turn it into some kind of origami.

"People are dying for no apparant reason. We need to find out why. Didn't you read chapter 9...or whatever it was?" Sabrina asked, annoyed.

"Yeah but it was a while ago and I don't remember things well." he complained, completely ignoring the breaking of the fourth wall.

"Right. Of course you don't." Sabrina mumbled, rolling her eyes at the idiot partner of hers.

After arguing for a few more minutes about Ronald's horrible memory, which is actually just a reference to mine, they decided to get back to the more important topic.

And that wonderful thing will be called. what the fuck is going on in the world of people dying for no apparent reason. Yes, they literally called it that in those specific words. Oh? You think that's improper for a fine British gentleman or maid to say? Get over it. I changed their personalities like 15 chapters ago.

"Alright...so the only thing that we are aware of that can do something like this are other grim reapers, or demons. Now we know the possibility of it being a demon is absolutely zero because they've all either been banished by the Sun Goddess, Amater-whatever or killed by the Goddess. Also with that being said I'm the only thing close enough to a demon to be questioned but I've been in this pink abomination of society this whole time." Sabrina ranted.

"...so basically you're blaming the grim reapers..." Ronald said, though it sounded more like a question.

"No, because the grim reapers in Japan are to stupid to cover their tracks...making you the only option. I'm forced with the eternal burden of being with you 24/7 so I can deduce it's not a grim reaper either." she explained.

Ronald opened his mouth to ask something else, when she suddenly interrupted him. "Also, again you're really stupid, so we'd figure that out right away."

Ronald pouted at her, mumbling to himself how he isn't stupid. He's TOTALLY great...right?

"Come on, grumpy pants, we've got to actually try to investigate for once." Sabrina sighed, pulling the still grumbling Ronald along.

In reality this was just them walking around aimlessly, looking for anything suspicious. They had no idea what they were doing, what they were looking for, or why they should even care.

Since nothing was really happening, Sabrina was busy whistling french songs fancily swinging her katana around. Ronald didn't even know what he was doing since he was so out of it.

"Seriously. Why are we here?" he groaned.

"I dunno. Pretending to do work?" she replied.

"Sabby-chan, someone isn't just going to get randomly stabbed conveniently in front of us." Ronald tried to reason.

Just as Sabrina was about to agree with him, someone screamed bloody murder off in the distance. Sabrina gave Ronald a smug smirk before they went to see what the problem was.

When they arrived, some lady was just lying there dead, souless. There was no sign of the culprit, somehow. It was almost as if they'd just disappeared...or were extremely fast at running.

While looking for any sort of clues, Ronald saw a piece of paper stuffed in the pocket of the women. He pulled it out and read it out loud:

_You'll have to try harder next time, idiotas~_

If the distinctly italian word didn't help your memory at all, that sucks to be you. Because I'm not going to flat out say who is killing peeps, but it should be obvious if you're a fan of this specific series. Since Ronald and Sabrina aren't, they stared at the paper confused. The Italians they knew definitely wouldn't do this...and they'd came after the mission started...so who they hell was doing this?

**A/N: Oh god the shittiness of this chapter! It buuuuuurns!**


	23. Stuff

**A/N: I'm going on another hiatus until I get better ideas since I lost all of mine. And school and life stuff has taken over so...see you sometime during the summer maybe?**

**-LighttheJeenius**


	24. Chapter 24-Plot Development

**A/N: It has been forever...but I'm back to this fanfic.**

-Earlier

* * *

with Dave and Light-

Light and Dave were as far away from the club members as possible. Both teenagers wanted peace and quiet to be able to talk. For Light, it felt weird to be talking to Dave. In reality, he was a fictional character from a webcomic she really liked, but since she arrived in the world of Ouran every lie she's told has suddenly come true. She wanted to believe everything happening to her wasn't a dream, but it was just so crazy that she thought it wasn't true.

Dave on the other hand, completely believed this was normal because he's the coolest kid ever. On the other hand, he was trying to get the point across to Light that the trolls and his human friends weren't actually just passing through. The fact that their actions could be endangering the lives of everyone in this world was a lot to consider.

Regardless, Dave decided to tell Light, in case something did go wrong and Jack Noir did appear.

"So...Jade's, now evil, dog mixed with an assassin is out to kill you and you're hiding here or else everyone is going to die..." Light said, trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah, and we're also trying to make sure Gamzee doesn't go batshit crazy like in the doomed timeline." Dave added.

Light nodded very slowly, trying to get the description of sober Gamzee out of her head. "Are you creating another doomed timeline just from being here?" asked Light.

Dave shook his head.

"When are you gonna go back?" she asked.

Dave looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? Bec Noir will kill us!" Dave yelled...kind of.

"You're gonna get nowhere if you just hide. You need to defeat him or he will always be there...you can do it Dave. I believe in you." Light said, giving off a serious tone. Dave gave her the closest thing anyone would get to a smile out of him, thinking about it. She was right.

* * *

They spent the rest of their day with eachother since neither of them wanted to return to the host club. Eventually they were just talking about casual things that normal friends would talk about. Light made sure to keep Bro and Lil Cal out of the conversation since that would just cause Dave to go all PTSD.

When walking around a nice park area, they didn't notice the strangely dressed Italian man running behind them.

"Cazzo! Get out of my way!" the Italian yelled, smashing through the two teenagers.

They both picked themselves up off the ground watching the man run away. He looked disturbingly familiar to them both, though they didn't have time to question why, since he ran so fast.

"That guy needs to take a chill pill..." Light sarcastically said.

"I wonder what the dude was running from." Dave said, ignoring her sarcastic comments for once.

* * *

-the next day-

Ouran Academy was strangely lacking the amount of noise that was made when Light's weird alien friends were there. In fact, the school was lacking their alien guests in a whole.

"Light where did they go?" asked one of the few customers she didn't mind when she was still hosting.

"They went home to deal with something." Light vaguely replied.

"Will we see them again?" asked one of the annoying girls.

"Probably not...they're pretty busy..." Light replied. _Trying to beat a game and defeat a mutant powerful dog thing._

They all looked pretty downcast by Light's words, but she didn't give an shit. Instead she walked away going to see Lovino about something important. Something about that Italian dude last night was familiar to her...and she wanted to know why.

-Elsewhere-

Ronald and Sabrina studied the note, for what seemed like the billionth time. "Well Feliciano and Lovino wouldn't do this...I would hope, so what other options do we have?" asked Sabrina.

Ronald gave her a look which said 'do-you-really-think-I-know'.

"Glad to have the help." Sabrina sarcastically stated before going off to leave the room.

"Wait! I'm sorry don't leave..." Ronald said, quickly.

Sabrina didn't seemed fazed at all. "I need to go to the next class. That's all." she simply stated.

"Oh..."

* * *

-bluh-

"Did we ever mention what was up with Light?" asked Ronald, as the went to the Host club.

"No, and I'd prefer to keep it that way given the circumstances." Sabrina whispered, as they passed a few students. "She's one of _them_."

"One of who?" asked a very calm voice. Though as calming as it was, the two reapers still jumped in surprise.

They could also feel an aura intended to be intimidating rapidly forming behind them. Since they were who they were, they knew it was two of the country-people. Kiku Honda and Ivan Braginsky. Why Ivan was with Kiku is a wonderful question my dear readers, but I unfortunately have no answer to give you.

"Don't worry about it." Sabrina said, attempting to continue on.

The hand of the giant Russian personification stopped her. "I would answer my comrade's question, da? Kolkolkolkolkol." dear Ivan said trying to scare the death gods into speaking.

Sabrina simply shrugged his hand off and continued walking. "I did answer. You just don't like the answer." She said.

Ivan was about to say something...but Kiku interrupted being the awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-Prussia person he is. "You make a very compelling argument, Sabrina-san."

"Much appreciated Kiku. Now I need to make sure our pretty Princesses get all their wishes granted...and their guests too I guess." Sabrina said, as Ronald tried to contain his laughter. The host club did act like princesses...sometimes.

"How convenient, we were going there ourselves." Kiku said.

Sabrina sighed and continued to the third music room in silence. Well...for herself and Ronald. Kiku was trying to get Ivan to stop singing about taking over the Baltic states, which would have been weird for passing people who didn't really know the people were counties. Thankfully, though, there was no one else around.

When the did get there, they were surprised to, once again, see Light. Without a doubt there was an angry scowl on her face as she was seated beside Gilbert and Antonio. Lovino was on the other side of Antonio, glaring at everyone.

"They made me come here don't say anything." Light said, sounding a lot like Octopimp!Rei for a moment.

When Gilbert saw Ivan he started yelling at him in rapid German, to which no one unimportant understood. Why this is here? I don't know, I need some filler stuff in between and I forget the point of this chapter because it's been way too long.

"Anyways...we need to talk to your newest members quickly." Sabrina said.

To that, Gilbert immediately stopped yelling and quickly ran over to them with a weird grin on his face. Francis, Antonio and the North American twins followed suit to their albino friend, wondering what Sabrina could possibly want.

Lovino was about to be the suave Italian he is, when Sabrina interrupted with, "You too Light."

Light's eyes flashed with confusion, before she gave a deranged giggle and youth rolled over to the group. Everyone was used to her weirdness by now and payed no mind to her. Light gave the albino a grin, for whatever reason, to which he returned before giving a look of triumph to Lovino.

A string of Italian cuss words streamed out of the room as they left, thoroughly scaring the females and some passing higher up people. Light and Gilbert tried to keep their laughs contained so Sabrina could continue on with what she wanted to tell them.

"Why do you do it?" whispered Gilbert.

"Do WHAT?" Light whispered back.

"You know, flirt with Lovino and the awesome me? Do you like mein awesomeness or the Italian? I'm so unawesomely confused." Gilbert replied.

"Oh..." Light said, realising what she was doing. "Oh dude I'm just messing with yalls. Sorry." she tried to sound the most sincere as possible...but horribly failed. Gilbert laughed anyways because neither he nor Lovino had any room to judge.

Only then did they also notice the others glaring at them, Matthew glaring more intensely than the others.

"Soooo...about what we were talking about before..." Light said trying to make this go as quickly as possible now.

"You remember how we told you about being a country?" Sabrina asked.

Light nodded slowly, and uncomfortably.

"I think it's time you started embracing your real 'job'." Sabrina suggested, without any emotion.

Light would have made a too much effort joke, but the sudden reminder of her status rose some questions in her mind.

"Is there something we should know about dude?" Light asked.

"People are mysteriously dying...we think it's one of you. Notably an Italian from this letter." Sabrina said, showing them the one from before.

The countries read the letter , progressively becoming less cheerful. The only real options they could think of were Romano or that...guy...what's his face. Oh god who was he again? When Light finally could read it, she immediately thought of someone who wasn't Lovino.

"Have you ever heard of Second Players?" she asked...well everyone. She knew for a fact her fellow nations had some knowledge about them so it was mostly directed towards her death-god friends.

It gained the attention of all of them. Especially the nations, who gave her a suspicious look. How did she, someone who didn't know she was a country, know about the 2Ps. Meanwhile, Ronald and Sabrina just wanted to know what the fuck a Second Player was.

"Essentially they're socio/psychopaths who look almost identical to our lovely friends over here," she said gesturing to the nations. "But of course they want to kill you over anything else."

"Well if it is one of..._them_...then it has to be..." Alfred trailed off.

Ronald and Sabrina shared a look for a brief moment before turning back to the others waiting for an answer.

None of the mainstream countries wanted to speak the horrible name, causing Light to sigh inwardly before saying, "Luciano Vargas. 2P Italy."

**A/N: Hell yeah guys I'm BACK! And yeah. Luciano's finally here! **

**I'll admit, this wasn't where I intended to bring this story but I feel like it fits now that I have Hetalia characters. And to be honest, I think it makes more sense for a lot of things that I added them. I first intended to just have the Bad Touch Trio and for a few chapters, but as time moved on and I added more, it just felt like I could add them in to actually develop more of a plot. **

**Anyways...I'll try to come up with the next one eventually. This is getting harder because it takes longer for me to come up with good ideas. And it takes longer to get good ideas because it takes so long to do the other chapters. It's a redundant cycle of stuckness.**

**See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25-Things Get Darker

**A/N: I just remembered something because I was reading the old parts of the fanfic!**

**I'm also going to warn you now, this isn't going to be as light-hearted as previous chapters. Was feeling the angst and I really just wanted to give it a darker turn since I have a lot of built up anger right now. Need to get it out somehow.**

* * *

Before they could continue any more exposition about Luciano, Tamaki burst through the door in an over dramatic fashion.

"Sabrina! We need you back in the host club. Now." He said, looking like he was pretending to faint.

The group of people trying to get actual important shit done were giving him harsh glares, while Sabrina slowly made her way over to him with a murderous look. It had been how long? To the readers a year and to them...who the fuck knows how long because of time shenanigans, and she still had that stupid debt to pay off? Sure some of the girls ran away because there were two rage-induced teenage girls making a terror pact (even though one was thought to be a girl), but by now the debt should be payed off.

She voiced her to cents on the matter, to which Tamaki began sweating nervously.

"You told us she paid off her debt a while ago!" Alfred exclaimed.

There was a long drawn out silence. A few threatening auras were beginning to fill the area. Sabrina was absolutely pissed off that no one told her she was off the hook, more so at Kyoya rather than Tamaki. Tamaki was a forgetful idiot, so she could at least pretend that was the reason he never told her. Kyoya on the other hand was just a gigantic prick.

Light and Sabrina shared a wordless agreement before the older angsty teen slammed the door open, shocking the girls and hosts-excluding Kyoya. She made her way silently fuming to Kyoya, stopping in front of his table and violently closing his computer.

He looked up with a somewhat bored expression on his face, though you could see in his eyes he was slightly scared. "I was doing important work on that." he stated, angering Light even more.

"You INSUFFERABLE PRICK! Do you have ANY idea how much I fucking HATE you?" she hissed, seething with anger.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What 'merits' do you get from keeping the exchange student-who everyone who comes to this club hates by the way-here?" she yelled, heavily emphasizing merits.

His expression didn't change but she knew that he wasn't too pleased about their conversation. He tried to play it cool so the ladies didn't find out he was using them to look better than his brothers on a business stand point.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Minasae." he said.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR ATTEMPTS AT TRYING TO BE SMOOTH! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PRICK YOUR FATHER WOULDN'T HATE YOU AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO PRETEND TO LIKE RUNNING THIS STUPID CLUB AND KEEP PEOPLE WORKING FOR YOU WHEN THEY PAY YOUR DEBTS!" she screamed into his face.

Kyoya almost gasped at her words, but didn't. His expression darkened as slowly stood up. "Get out." he said in a low threatening tone.

Rather than continuing to yell at him, Light gave off a strange, evil sounding laugh. She wore an equally dark expression and seemed to look like she was darkening in general. Surprisingly she listened to his words, which was something she never had done before-shocking the host club more than they already were.

Midway through the room she turned around, wearing the same expression as when she was laughing. "You know how you always said that Kyoya Ootori always wins. Well guess who just lost?" she said, in a tone that sounded nothing like she usually did.

"How so?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

She let out another dark chuckle. "You never denied the truth" she replied, before exiting the room.

His eyes widened slightly as he realized she was right. He look around the room at the guests and other hosts, who all looked extremely hurt and betrayed. Knowing he couldn't get out of the situation and the Light was right, he silently put his things back in his bag before barrel rolling out the window.

* * *

Sabrina didn't know what to say to Light about what just happened. It was nothing at all like what she would have done but it seemed to have worked a little. Problems that needed to be dealt with now were the unusually grey looking Light and Luciano. Dealing with the host club was no longer her concern. Especially since there may not be any host club after what Light had just said. Since Kyoya was the financial genius the host club was going to fall apart more than it already had before.

"Would you, um, like to talk about our previous topic somewhere else?" Sabrina asked, unable to get over the initial shock of the matter, but still knew enough not to talk about it in front of Tamaki. The others nodded, leaving a devastated blonde asain frenchman behind.

"What happened to our family?" he asked, before silently sobbing in his hands.

* * *

-Later-

Since the host club situation was now out of the equation, people could move onto bigger and better things. Mainly the Luciano issue and Light's strange state. She was still greyish but returning to normal slowly.

"So what do we do about this Luciano person?" asked Sabrina asked.

"Let us deal with him." Gilbert said, sounding serious for possibly the first time since they met him.

"Gil's right, he's more of our responsibility. If anything he's trying to get our attention." Alfred agreed.

Sabrina and Ronald exchanged glances. The countries made a very compelling argument but it was their job to do something about it too. There was no winning with this situation. Unless...

"What if we were to work together to stop the guy?" Ronald asked.

The countries all formed a small circle, excluding Light, whispering about it. They were powerful immortal death-bringers but it felt right to allow them to help. After all it was their job for the moment. Maybe it would be easier with more people on their side. A two or more person advantage would be great, especially if the 2Ps didn't have some weird evil angel abomination with them.

"Wait why are we even discussing this, of course you guys can help us!" Antonio said, awfully cheery even for the time and place.

Sabrina gave half of a genuine smile, mostly due to the fact she would actually get something productive done for the first time in forever. Ronald, on the other and, had a smile that could end wars because he wouldn't look like an idiot in his, boss, collegue's or love of his life's eyes. Wait what?

Before they could discuss a plan, the intercom turned on and the most disturbing laugh could be heard through it. Seriously, even more disturbing than those tumblr trash people. "Ciao everybody. To put it simply, you're all my new victims. Don't bother figuring out who I am, or trying to escape. I have my men posted all around the perimeters. If any one tries, they get killed. If you stay, you also get killed. It's a win-win situation...for me. You can't win. Oh, and to my dear _friends_. I'm waiting for you somewhere in the school. If you want to see your smart friend again you'd better hurry up. Tick-tock. time' running out."

The countries, death associated beings and relatively normal Light all exchanged glances. Things were going to be harder than they intended now.


	26. Chapter 26-Flashback

**A/N: Well what to do you know? I'm back to somewhat serious chapters! I'm trying really hard to not make it humorous bullshit right now because I'm nearing the end of this distracted tale of confusion.**

**I dunno about you guys but I'm excited for the end. I have something new planned out but I'm not going to start writing it the moment I'm done this one. I'd never get Fun Times in The Hetalia World done. Also look at what happened to this one when I started writing FTITHW. So I hope you guys enjoy the last bunch on chapter because I don't know how many there will be or how long it will be.**

* * *

Kyoya tried to analyze the Italian man who was smirking to himself. It was hard to guess because he looked like the Italian Feliciano but acted a lot like Lovino. Also the guy was evil, Kyoya had long established that after that horrible message the Italian gave to his supposed 'friends'. His only guess was he was speaking to those strange foreign exchange students. Same reasons as given above, too much like those Italians.

When he heard someone clearing his throat Kyoya realized the school's unwanted guest had noticed the teenager's actions. The man was intimidating, far more so than his father or anyone he'd ever met in his life, yet he still tried to keep on his cool mask.

Being the person he was, he tried to make some sense of the situation without trying to offend or anger anyone.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, somewhat neutrally.

The Italian man scoffed at the boy. Compared to himself this boy was a child. He had over a thousand years on this kid, and nothing to lose.

"Oh please, I don't want anything to do with you." he replied, in a cool tone that put Kyoya's to shame.

Kyoya was confused, if the man wanted nothing to do with himself why was he here? Clearly the Italian could tell Kyoya was thinking of that, as e continued to talk.

"I actually wanted to see some old friends of mine who you've quite recently become acquainted with. You know, the countries." Luciano said.

Kyoya would have stayed silent, until he heard his one trigger word. "Countries?"

Luciano put on a fake shocked expression, with the hands over his mouth and everything. "You mean to tell me that little Feli never screwed up? He never told you? Well I am quite surprised, Ootori kid. My counterpart has gained some brownie points from me. Of course we're countries. How do you think we all knew each other despite being from different countries."

Kyoya gave no reply, starting to realize Luciano was right. They all had previous knowledge of each other even though they were young. Even if the were all from the same school you couldn't know anyone who wasn't your family that well without having known them for a very long time. That would have been impossible for them all. Also having siblings with completely different nationalities than yourself and having your ethnicity be full from that country. It made no sense.

"Well, I guess I could tell you my plan anyways. You're going to die in the end." Luciano said dismissively, while twirling around a pocket knife he'd gotten out of nowhere. The high school student stayed silent, not wanting to betray himself even more than before.

"You see, of my kind there are first and second players. I'm the second player or 2P of Italy Veniziano, or Feliciano. There are more of us, obviously, for each and every country that currently exists-including those annoying micronations. As second players,we are created from any choice our 1P has to make. Whatever choice it was, we are the opposite choice. We also happen to like killing because we can. Our point is usually to get rid of those annoying fucking 1Ps so we can take over the world. Doesn't that sound great?" Luciano explained.

Kyoya stayed in a state of wordless shock. This man wanted to kill those nice, innocent people-grated they did lie to him but they never did anything wrong to him...except maybe steal his ex-girlfriend's affections.

Seeing Kyoya wouldn't reply, Luciano decided to continue more. "I essentially lured the 1Ps here, by killing all those pitiful humans and was that a glorious day. Though I have to give them some credit. Using the excuse they were exchange students was genius. Unfortunately I also attracted the attentions of those meddlesome shinigmi. I didn't expect to see someone like them here. That made it harder than we intended." Luciano said, with a dark annoyed glare. It quickly changed back to his original suave look, as he explained more. "I'll just have to get Norway or Romania to eliminate them."

Assuming this was the alternate Lukas and some Romanian guy, Kyoya didn't feel so confidant that this was going to end well. he knew Lukas was in the black magic club so he could only imagine what the second player could do.

"My next problem is that _girl. _The one you like so much but never knew anything about. You know the one. Light Minasae. She's quite interesting actually. She's one of us. Countries that is. Our Malaysia is girly as fuck-which sucks shit. She causes us some problems too. Maybe she could join us..." Luciano mused.

"She would never do that." Kyoya stupidly said. That was a horrible choice on his part...if Luciano actually cared.

Instead he gave a suave smile as he sauntered out the door. "Ciao Kyoya Ootori. I will not be seeing you again."

* * *

While he sat in his room of confinement Kyoya thought back to the times when the host club was easy. When countries weren't roaming free in the club and people who were obsessed with weapons weren't there. When demon girls and reapers hadn't come and ruined everyone.

But most of all...back in the time when he didn't care about things like that at all.

Kyoya was finally starting to realize the reason he never wanted Light to be in the club, and why he hated the countries. He wasn't that emotionless asswipe he made himself out to be...and he actually loved that crazy Canadian girl.

And he hates himself for it. All his life he had been told to be cold and heartless by his father. Then Light came and changed it all.

Old memories from before swarmed his mind, making escape unthinkable.

_There were times when Light was a serious person. They never really showed up around the host club because she was too busy trying to get her friends to laugh at whatever she was doing. And there was no way in HELL she would ever show her true nature in front of the other members. However, Kyoya was lucky enough to see it every once and a while whenever they were working on some ridiculous project._

_It was quite a shock when Kyoya initially saw this. He was half expecting the disguised girl to be bouncing off the walls and yelling at him like she usually did when they were in school. So when he witnessed her quietly typing English work on her computer he couldn't help but stare. _

_Silently he wished Light would never notice him. And by her look of bored focus he concluded she wouldn't notice him anytime soon._

_"What do you want?" she asked, in a unusually monotone voice, confusing Kyoya even more._

_Kyoya had a hard time finding the right words to say. Light Minasae was possibly the most confusing person in the world he'd ever met. "How are you...so..." he trailed off._

_"Focused? Quiet? Unusually calm? Despite being from Canada I've always had a hard time trying to use the right words to describe my feelings in words. I can't exactly be distracted or else I fuck up." she said before letting out a frustrated grunt and angrily pressing the backspace button. . "Like that."_

_"Also there's more to me than the sassy, loud, weapon-loving bitch you all know and hate with a flaming passion." she continued._

_Hearing such things come out of Light Minasae's mouth made Kyoya almost pass out from confusion. Clearly there was more than what the host club saw during the day._

_With another angered sound Light seemingly gave up on her essay and discarded her laptop in her bag. She was now giving Kyoya a strange look, seeing his current expression and state of being._

_"Are you okay? My name's Light Minasae. I'm trained in first aid. Do you require my assistance?" she asked, with a dead serious face and the same monotonous voice she'd been using before the essay had pissed her off._

_That snapped Kyoya out of his sort-of trance. He put his mask back up, before wondering about her words. "Are you really trained in first aid?" he asked._

_Light shrugged in a matter that screamed 'Yeah. So?' "Also you can drop the 'forever neutral' act. It's not like I'm going to talk to your father and say 'Hey Kyoya has emotions you should hate him for that.' No, I would't do that, despite everything else I've ever really said to you. I actually couldn't care less about your company." _

_Kyoya stared at he girl in disbelief. He could feel his masks slipping away again, though this time he didn't really care. Light was the first person tell him they genuinely did not have any connection to caring about the Ootori medical company at all. And it was coming from someone who only ever did things to make him angry. Then again he thought she was only ever loud, crazy and sassy so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself and question it if he ever saw it again._

_/_

_"And that's how Tamaki convinced me to help him start this club." Kyoya finished._

_Haruhi looked at her sempai not completely sure if she should believe the full extent of his story. With Tamaki in the equation it made it easier to wrap her head around but it still was a lot to take in. _

_Kyoya expected Haruhi to be the only one listening to his story, but little did he know there was a Canadian girl listening too, with a small smile beginning to form on her face. Kyoya Ootori truly wasn't the heartless asshole she pretended he was. Since she had her reputation to fulfill she decided to ruin the moment and yelled at him. "Ha! Gaaaaaaay!"_

_Kyoya glared at her, but silently reminded himself she took the time to listen to his story when she was supposed to be hosting. He would talk to her about manners and appropriate jokes later._

_/_

_Tamaki was angrily yelling at his father...or towards his father's direction because Haruhi was being involved with something stupid when a loud resounding cack echoed through the room. Everyone turned to find Kyoya, his father and oddly enough Light standing there-well at least Kyoya and his father. Light was in the process of picking up her glasses, with a dark aura emitting out of her. _

_Kyoya's expression was unreadable since so many emotions were flowing through him. Yoshio had a look of grim annoyance. _

_"So this is how you've been wasting your time? You should be happy your friend was here. You're a disgrace to the Ootori family." the man said before walking off and talking to Tamaki's father._

_Light was staring after him giving a murderous look and thinking of many ways she could physically harm to old man. Kyoya, on the other hand finally got over his initial shock and gave a concerned look to Light-who never noticed. His face turned into the cool look he always had on and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked._

_"Shh. I'm thinking of numerous ways to kill your father." she hissed._

_"As mutual as the feeling is at the moment Light I'd prefer if you didn't." he said in a low tone._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Can I at least tell him off?" she asked._

_"No. Why do you care so much?" he asked._

_"Well for one he slapped me in the fucking face when it was meant for you." she replied._

_By this point the other members of the host club were listening in on their conversation. They wondered where this was going to go. Tamaki had some weird hope that it would end up as a confession or some form of gratitude at the very least-and man was he wrong._

_"It's not like I haven't been expecting it." Kyoya replied nonchalantly._

_At those words, Tamaki's wish of a confession faded away because her expression turned dark again. "Well then I guess this was all for nothing. Excuse me for trying to be a nice person for once, Don't expect me to ever help you again." she said before storming off._

_They watched her return to her customers who must have said something attempting to comfort Light or of concern-to which she yelled vulgar words and flipped them off. No sooner than that she was out of the room._

_/_

_After the Ouran fair, Light somehow found herself back at the Ootori mansion. Like usual it was only her and Kyoya so they both dropped their usual personalities. He thought it was the least he could do after she took the slap meant for him._

_"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked the girl sitting across from him with a frown on her face and crossed arms._

_"Yeah. It happened a few days ago it doesn't hurt at all. My stupid biking accident hurts more than this." she replied, gesturing to her fractured ankle she acquired the previous day._

_Kyoya let out a short laugh. "That's what you get for acting like an idiot." he said._

_Light rolled her eyes before smacking him with one of her crutches. "Shut up." she said._

_Soon they were back to thought provoking silence. "Why do you let your father do that?" she suddenly asked._

_Understanding what she meant, Kyoya sighed. "I have to listen to him if I want to be heir to the company. So as the third son..."_

_"That doesn't mean he should be attempting to slap you, Kyoya." she interrupted._

_"I know Light. That's just how he is." Kyoya said._

_"Well then change it. You know. maybe the way to impress him is to rebel." she said._

_Kyoya considered it, before realizing Light was right. That was also the moment he finally realized he was in-love with her._

* * *

Just as he was about to reminisce about someone other than Light, the air vent about started moving. Were some of the Italian's men above watching him? Kyoya could feel the sweat beginning to form on his forehead thinking about what would happen if he tried to escape. There were probably people everywhere guarding the room so no one could get in. The question was why was the vent moving.

Suddenly the whole grate was pulled off the hinges by someone who was clearly very strong. Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to whatever greater force was out there that he wouldn't die immediately.

After a 30 seconds he opened his eyes to see a feminine figure silently jump down from the vent. Looking at her from behind he could not tell who this was. It was the moment she turned around he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Light?" he asked incredulously.

She pressed a finger to her lips, signalling to be quiet. She crept over to the door and pressed her ear against it. Hearing nothing, she went back to Kyoya, who didn't know what to say, like usual when it came to her. He also expected her to tell him what an idiot he was for getting himself captured and what a dick he was for not telling Sabrina she had been free for a while. So when she pulled him into a hug he was astonished.

"I'm sorry." she whispered repeatedly.

He awkwardly returned the hug. "It's alright. I'm fine." he said reassuringly.

When she released him, she began climbing back up on the desk. She turned back to him, looking at him oddly. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Kyoya took this as an invitation to join her on the desk. She wordlessly pulled herself back up through the vent, before helping Kyoya up through. After closing the vent she signaled for him to be quiet again and watched the room through the holes for a minute.

When no one came in she sighed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the host club. A lot of people have been seeking refuge there." she replied, as she led him through the air vents.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I'm going back to find the others." she replied vaguely. This either meant he other host club member or her cool new friends. He was going for cool new friends.

"That's dangerous and really stupid." Kyoya tried to reason with her.

For a moment she stopped, and turned her head towards him. "So was getting your ass out of there but that didn't stop me." she said before continuing.

"Anyways, due to recent circumstances I believe I will be alright."

They spent the rest of their trip in silence. After a few minutes of navigating the convoluted vents they finally made it to another opening. Peering through Kyoya could see it was Music Room 3 and there a lot of students there. He could see Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi, Tatania, Lexie, Juanita and many female customers. There were some other students he could recognize from class.

This time though, it was a farther drop than before. Light removed the grate before looking at Kyoya.

"I hope you know how to break your fall." she said before jumping through.

Being Light she didn't seem to have any problems getting down without hurting herself. It was almost like she wasn't even human. When Kyoya remembered what Luciano said before he finally put the pieces together. She wasn't. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting down, living and keeping the school safe.

Kyoya followed Light's example and was soon in the room too. Unfortunately his landing wasn't so graceful or painless.

"Kyoya!" "Kyoya-sempai!" almost a million voices yelled at the same time it felt like.

The host club members all ran over to hug their cool friend, which he gladly accepted.

Light almost smiled at the scene, and turned around to leave. She was stopped by a childish voice calling her name.

"Light? Why are you leaving?"

Light cringed before slowly turning back around.

"Tatania...I need to." she replied.

"Why?" asked the brunette.

Light sighed, before moving her bangs out of her face. A certain nervous tick of hers.

"Because _they _need me." she replied, attempting to get out of the room.

"We can help!" another voice joined in.

Light once again turned around to find a determined looking frenchman and the rest of the host club looking like they wanted to help. The girl's in the room looked like hey wanted Light to say yes, and Light's friends all had unreadable expression.

Backing out of the room, she raised her hands in a gesture to keep them away. "No. Absolutely not. You can't-OW fucking table-just stay here." she said, hitting a table on the way out. Once she left the room she couldn't see the looks the host club were exchanging. Whether she liked it or not they were going to help.

**A/N: Another chapter done! WEEEEEW! **

**God my stupid internet is being so shitty recently. It keeps going off whenever I want to save something good and it pisses me off! But whatever. The story continues. It will be done so soon! Ahhh! I can't wait.**

**Like I said before a new one will start after I end this one. And it will be GLORIOUS! Hint: it WILL be crack.**


	27. Xmas 2015 Somewhat Chapter Kinda Update

**A/N: I have't been around for a while and thought you deserved something for the holidays. This chapter is not cannon at all.**

* * *

Jeenius sat in the corner of the host club room wearing a large pair of headphones and bobbing her head up and down. She had a silly smile on her face and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

The host club tried to act natural but they found themselves constantly staring at their interdimensional guest. Not that they had any problem with her. They were just confused as all hell.

Tamaki stood up, much to the dismay of his customers and walked over to the young author/artist who was still immersed in her music. He tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump an rip the headphones off.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you listening to? You seem to be enjoying it a lot." he asked, acting princely and stuff.

Jeenius looked at the piano with the corner of her eye, before shaking her head and unplugging the headphones. Immediately the room was blaring a cheery tune with a nice beat. There was some old-style video game music vibe to it and was extremely catchy.

Soon other girls were bobbing their heads along with the music. Jeenius began laughing at the scene unfold in front of her. Light, on the other hand, stared in absolute horror but was secretly amused by Jeenius' choice in music.

The creator and created exchanged glances before breaking out into song.

**(A/N: Bold=Jeenius **_Italics=Light_)

_Ready for this Sans?_

**I don't think anyone could be ready for this**

_SHUT UP Sans you just can't understand perfection!_

_Attention host club my name is Papyrus,_

_I'm a skeleton made of magic bones and lots of cool!_

_If you need proof then look at my biceps,_

_they're wearing sunglasses and that clearly means I rule._

_My cooking skills unrivaled when it comes to spaghetti with sauce and pasta noodles extra long! _

Lovino frowned at this statement, before remembering this was a song and had nothing to do with Light's actual cooking skills.

_Not a single creature has survived a dish._

**But Frisk just walked right past it.**

_SANS DON'T INTERRUPT MY SONG!_

_It takes a special kind of perfection just to match what I have been without ever having tried!_

Gilbert cackled at this statement while Tamaki cried realizing he will never be as cool as Light or Gilbert. Kyoya rolled his eyes in disgust while others were laughing their asses off.

_And that's why Undyne wants me in the royal guard._

**But aren't you still in training?**

_Hey that doesn't mean I lied!_

_So if you think that we can be pals then you can bet to be prepared for IMMENSE amounts of fun!_

_Unless you're human then I'm afraid you'll be captured._

**But you kinda made friends with one.**

_SANS!_

**What?**

_Stop plaguing my mixtape with incidental lyrics!_

**I think they sounded pretty good.**

_Well I think they sounded like NOT PAPYRUS! Which is the worst sound to be_

**Oh. Well...sorry then.**

_It's okay Sans I already forgive you._

_C'mon let's go get some Nice Cream._

By this point Light began walking away just for the effect of the skit.

**Huh. The PC's actually on fire. I think that's the first time he's successfully cooked something. **

_YOU"RE OFFICALLY UNFORGIVEN SANS!_

Light and the Jeenius began laughing their asses off after Light delivered the final line.

Kyoya still looked displeased but everyone else seemed to be in an extremely good mood after watching the two basically clones sing-argue with each other.

* * *

"Uh...Ms..." one of the host club's guests said.

"Th' name's Jeenius. What can I do ya for?" she said, looking up from her phone, and taking her feet off the table, much to Kyoya's pleasure.

"Well...it's just. I don't see you around here...well...ever. And um...I wanted to know more about you. Also what that song you were singing with Light-sempai was." the guest asked.

Jeenius snorted before lazily slapping herself on the chest. "Like I said. M'name's Jeenius. Or at least my internet name. There's no way in hell I'll tell you my real name. You don't know what kind of people there are on the interwebs. Uh...I'm 17, in Grade 12...so my final year of highschool. I love video games, drawing shit, and writing horrible stories. As for the song. That was called Papyrus' Mixtape. It's a parody of a song called Bonetrousle from Undertale."

By this point a couple of other girls had gathered around Jeenius, curious about the young author.

"Oh and I'm Canadian as all hell." she added at the end.

Tamaki began blathering behind her about how a girl as young as her should not be saying such words.

"I'm a year older than you." Jeenius deadpanned.

Tamaki's yells ceased for a moment before a torrent of new words came flowing out of his endless voice box. Jeenius pulled out her trusty Death Note, ready for any emergency that needed to happen.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside Jeenius with evil grins on their faces.

"So...had any boyfriends?" they asked, in a weird condescending voice.

Jeenius and Light exchanged glances before making loud snorts and burst out into a fit of obnoxious cackles. They laughed so hard that tears began forming in their eyes and were having a hard time breathing,

"Oh GOD no! I'm aro." Jeenius finally answered after her laughfest was over. "Though I would go straight for Markiplier."

Tamaki's yells got louder, now from his emo corner, upon hearing this. No one really knew why because Jeenius wasn't really supposed to be there and God knows why he should really care about aromantics.

* * *

"Hey, idiot." Jeenius said standing over Tamaki.

He looked up from his sulking and was surprised to see her there. She didn't really look to happy to be there so either Kyoya told Jeenius to come over or she wanted to get something linear done.

"Piano battle. Now." she said, before walking away. It wasn't a question, rather she was stating fact. Tamaki really didn't have an opinion on this. But since the piano was involved he didn't really complain.

Jeenius gestured to the piano, indicating she wanted the blonde Frenchman to go first. He happily obliged and played that song he always plays in the anime. Nocturne for Tamaki or whatever the hell it's called.

The room was moved to silence and tears by the end to everyone but Light and Jeenius. The countries had left the room because they were so done with the club's bullshit.

Jeenius at least looked like she appreciated the piano, and silently walked up to the piano after Tamaki did the same gesture she did for him...but in a more polite manner. She sighed deeply, trying to get over whatever feeling was plaguing herself at the time. Slamming her hands on the keys she let the internal reflex do its thing.

People stared in awe at the young girl as she payed very intense tune. It was inhuman the way she could play without paying attention. It also seemed like she was playing the song perfectly. Light knew about MeGaLoVania already but was impressed by her ability. The song was a little slower than what it was usually like but none the less it was still nice.

Jeenius however began to frown when she started tuning back into her actions. She was disappointed by her work as usual. With one last time playing the main tune she ended the song and huffed in annoyance.

"Why so down, my dear? That was lovely." Tamaki asked.

"Meh." Jeenius replied, sounding somewhat disgusted.

"Is this about your playing abilities? Because they were very good." Tamaki said.

"You don't know the song so you don't get to say." Jeenius mumbled, before putting the headphones back on her head and listening to Spider Dance.

* * *

Off in the distance Gilbert had returned to see the love of his life again. He stood beside Light and they both watched Jeenius, who now seemed to be playing a game on her laptop.

Light thought about Jeenius' previous statements before finally realising something.

"Oh...OOOOH."

Gilbert gave her a confused look.

"THAT's why she doesn't upload anything anymore." she said, ignoring the sexy piece of albino beside her.

"Frau. That's not helping." Gilbert said.

"Well for one, she's in her last year of highschool and busy as hell...and she doesn't think her chapters are good enough." Light said.

Gilbert's eyes widened apprehensively and turned back to the author. She was staring right back at him, but seemed to still be playing her game.

"Yeah pretty much. Also I know what you're saying. I'm the one writing this shit." she said.

With that there was an explosion of overenthusiastic teenage boys and two other people who were dragged in the business suddenly attached to Jeenius.

"Oh my darling child, we think you're absolutely fabulous! Do not worry your chapters are fine." Tamaki yelled.

"And unfinished." Jeenius deadpanned.

Her statement was drowned out with a "WE LOVE YOU!" from Tamaki and the twins.

"Cool cool. I'm more into sexy super star robots with legs that could fry an egg." Jeenius replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

The room fell completely silent.

"What the fuck?" Light asked, so completely concerned about Jeenius.

"Did I describe Metatton? Sorry I meant Markiplier. They both start with M." Jeenius said, shrugging.

...

"I'm so fucking done with you."

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**Sorry about the inactiveness. My reasoning for not being active is pretty much summed up in the chapter so I don't feel like I need to explain again.**

**Thanks for sticking around even though it's been forever.**

**I'm going to try to get stuff done as quickly as I can but don't expect too much from me.**

**HERE'S TO A NEW YEAR OF HORRIBLE STORES!**


	28. The END of the World

**A/N: Welp...I guess it's time to get started with this again. It's almost done. I can do this!**

**Anyways...remember how this was originally a story about a demon-reaper hybrid girl and her reaper practically boyfriend, and not about a jerk-off tomboy who most people believed to be a boy? Well guess what! That's what this story's gonna be about again!**

**I hope...**

* * *

...

...

Why?

...

...

...

Why is this so hard?

Oh? You thought this was one of the characters? Hehe. No. It's just me again. Little Ms Self Insert, herself. I must be REALLY conceited to have to constantly put myself in a fictional story and have everyone magically like me even though I'm the biggest bitch in the universe.

Haha. Just kidding.

I've taken over her job. I am the new God of this world.

Yes. Me. Luciano Vargas. 2P North Italy.

Why have I done this? It's quote simple. I know I won't be able to win with the self-insert girl writing the story. Her ending is planned out already with the heroes winning, as usual. So if she isn't the one writing anymore, if I'M the one in charge...I'll be able to control the ending. I will chose the fate of everyone.

And that fate...

...

...

...

...

..

.

I WILL KILL THEM.

OVER!

AND OVER

AND OVER!

I will kill them as many times as I want. And no one will be there to stop me. Ms 'Jeenius', is too busy wallowing in self-pity and trying to get over her obsession with children's cartoons to try.

So without further ado. I present to you, the end of the world.

* * *

The idiot blonde reaper was devising a plan with the gay red one, the one who has a stick higher up his butt the 1P Germany, and the one who'll never be his girlfriend. Why they were taking plans from him was absolutely mind-boggling because he was arguable the stupidest reaper of them all. Still it was an absolutely horrible idea. Did he really think he could beat me that way?

Also, where were his little allies? They wee already executing their part of the plan and getting caught in my trap. Oh how naive they are. Did they really think they could win against the new God of this world? Italy Romano may be able to control the mafia...but so can I. They listen to me far better than the bastard of the South.

Still, I guess he's better than _Flavio. _My stupid fashion-loving brother is completely useless to me.

Idiot reaper finalized the stupid plan of blindly rushing at me with their gardening tools with an equally stupid smile on his face. Ha. He actually thought they could win.

Ugh.

The wild card girl showed up again. Malaysia. She wasn't something I was expecting. I'll still be able to kick her ass since she'll never be as strong as I am.

Of course, the demon girl will do whatever she can to protect Malaysia. An easy way to kill two birds with one stone. Of course, that will anger the reapers so I guess I'll have to kill them too. That will be easy enough.

After that demon-daddy will hear of the death of his poor sweet child, and come rushing over here. I'll have to kill him too.

Then that will leave the 1Ps and the rest of the school. Humans are easy enough to kill but the 1Ps. That will be much harder.

Without the 1Ps, us 2Ps would never exist. Neither a 1P or a 2P has ever been killed off so who knows what will happen when they are exterminated. That is the only flaw in my little plan.

I want to be God of the whole Universe, but can I be if I cease to exist when Feliciano does?

Whatever. I doubt that will happen. My greatness will be too powerful to get rid of.

So there we were. About to end it all. In front of me were those annoying bastard countries and the reapers. They were saying words to me that I really didn't care about. I mean, who would when you're the one controlling this story? Ahahahahahaha!

They died.

And died.

and died.

And I kept turning back the story to watch them die all over again!

It was just like watching them get killed in my mansion all over again! Sure that plan ended up as a failure, but it was fun while it lasted. And this time I wouldn't fail! I would finally win!

I.

Am.

GOD!

Ahaha!

Ahaha!

**AHAHA!AHAHA!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The end**


	29. Chapter 29-Finale

**A/N: Welp...I guess it's time to get started with this again. It's almost done. I can do this!**

**Anyways...remember how this was originally a story about a demon-reaper hybrid girl and her reaper practically boyfriend, and not about a jerk-off tomboy who most people believed to be a boy? Well guess what! That's what this story's gonna be about again!**

**I hope...**

* * *

...

...

Why?

...

...

...

Why is this so hard?

Oh? You thought this was one of the characters? Hehe. No. It's just me again. Little Ms Self Insert, herself. I must be REALLY conceited to have to constantly put myself in a fictional story and have everyone magically like me even though I'm the biggest bitch in the universe.

Haha. Just kidding.

I've taken over her job. I am the new God of this world.

Yes. Me. Luciano Vargas. 2P North Italy.

Why have I done this? It's quote simple. I know I won't be able to win with the self-insert girl writing the story. Her ending is planned out already with the heroes winning, as usual. So if she isn't the one writing anymore, if I'M the one in charge...I'll be able to control the ending. I will chose the fate of everyone.

And that fate...

...

...

...

...

..

.

I WILL KILL THEM.

OVER!

AND OVER

AND OVER!

I will kill them as many times as I want. And no one will be there to stop me. Ms 'Jeenius', is too busy wallowing in self-pity and trying to get over her obsession with children's cartoons to try.

So without further ado. I present to you, the end of the world.

* * *

The idiot blonde reaper was devising a plan with the gay red one, the one who has a stick higher up his butt the 1P Germany, and the one who'll never be his girlfriend. Why they were taking plans from him was absolutely mind-boggling because he was arguable the stupidest reaper of them all. Still it was an absolutely horrible idea. Did he really think he could beat me that way?

Also, where were his little allies? They wee already executing their part of the plan and getting caught in my trap. Oh how naive they are. Did they really think they could win against the new God of this world? Italy Romano may be able to control the mafia...but so can I. They listen to me far better than the bastard of the South.

Still, I guess he's better than _Flavio. _My stupid fashion-loving brother is completely useless to me.

Idiot reaper finalized the stupid plan of blindly rushing at me with their gardening tools with an equally stupid smile on his face. Ha. He actually thought they could win.

Ugh.

The wild card girl showed up again. Malaysia. She wasn't something I was expecting. I'll still be able to kick her ass since she'll never be as strong as I am.

Of course, the demon girl will do whatever she can to protect Malaysia. An easy way to kill two birds with one stone. Of course, that will anger the reapers so I guess I'll have to kill them too. That will be easy enough.

After that demon-daddy will hear of the death of his poor sweet child, and come rushing over here. I'll have to kill him too.

Then that will leave the 1Ps and the rest of the school. Humans are easy enough to kill but the 1Ps. That will be much harder.

Without the 1Ps, us 2Ps would never exist. Neither a 1P or a 2P has ever been killed off so who knows what will happen when they are exterminated. That is the only flaw in my little plan.

I want to be God of the whole Universe, but can I be if I cease to exist when Feliciano does?

Whatever. I doubt that will happen. My greatness will be too powerful to get rid of.

So there we were. About to end it all. In front of me were those annoying bastard countries and the reapers. They were saying words to me that I really didn't care about. I mean, who would when you're the one controlling this story? Ahahahahahaha!

They died.

And died.

and died.

And I kept turning back the story to watch them die all over again!

It was just like watching them get killed in my mansion all over again! Sure that plan ended up as a failure, but it was fun while it lasted. And this time I wouldn't fail! I would finally win!

I.

Am.

GOD!

Ahaha!

Ahaha!

**AHAHA!AHAHA!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**The end**

* * *

EXCUSE ME?! Who the FUCK do you think you are?!

**I'm sorry? What what that~**

You fucking heard me! You think you can chose what happens? You think you can be the author?

Well guess what, Lord Chucklefuck, EAT A FUCKING DICK!

**You insolent BRAT! You think you can say that to me?!**

Actually yes I can. I have something called the powers of an author. I can reset whatever the fuck I want.

See that over there? Yeah. That's another you. And now. They're a ballerina.

**What does that have to do with anything?**

You want to be God? LOL. You're more bullshit than Photoshop Flowey and Genocide!Sans put into one.

**Oooh I like genocide~**

Apparently you like sucking dick too. Look. That's you sucking off 2P Germany. Gross right? Well I made that happen so you better shut up and start listening to me. I made this story and holy fuck am I going to be the one ending it, nookwhiffer.

**And what if I don't listen to you?**

hehe...then you're gonna have a BAD TIME.

* * *

Sabrina looked down at her hands, before looking at her superiors and partners, completely confused. She didn't really remember much of what just happened but it must have been important.

It seemed the others were just as confused as she was. It was hard to wrap their heads around what had happened. Mostly, they wanted to know how it stopped.

For a moment they saw their Asian author friend wave to them before disappearing into the void called her bedroom to type this very sentence.

"Well...what do we do now?" Asked Ronald.

"Well we're gonna have to kill this bitch. Ugh." groaned another voice.

Unsurprisingly, Light had appeared once again. Something about her made Sabrina feel like the Asian girl knew more than anyone else did. Probably the fact that she's the personification of the bitchloid writing this crap.

The Grim reapers could have sworn that they started to hear a synthesized guitar shredding the fuck out of an intense song, while staring at Light. There was probably some weird name like Megalovania to go along with it or something but who really knows or cares.

"Now come on! This way!" Light said, walking off into no particular direction. Since this was Light they were putting their trust in, the grim reapers hesitated...yet followed suit anyways. She always seemed to know what she was doing even thought her dialogue and nonvocal narrations stated otherwise. That was good enough for them. Besides, she probably knew where the 1P countries were so how bad could it be?

Every bad. It was very fucking bad. Light had definitely not known where she was going. They were lost in a part of the school that wasn't recognizable. The worst part was they didn't know how to get back. Everything seemed to mesh into one in this part of the school.

Light thoughtfully looked around, annoying William greatly. This was a major waste of time that he could be using to kill some mofos and the idiot who looked a lot like he idiot typing words was casually checking the place out. Grell seemed extremely uninterested in what was going on around them. They were checking their nails out, through gloves no one knows how. Sabrina was irked but patient. After all, they still had a contract going on. Eric was using this as a good excuse to not have to do work, even though he knew the severity of the situation. If William asked he would say it was to conserve energy or something. Alan felt the same way as WIlliam but was calmer and more kind about his approach of expressing said emotions.

And...Ronald was being a whiny baby.

"Minasae, we don't have much time." Will spat through his teeth, his sanity was hanging by a thread.

Seeing as the stuffy reaper was going to blow a gasket sooner or later, Light grimaced almost apologetically.

"Just...let me try something first..." she said.

Cupping her hand over her mouth she yelled, "Pasta is overrated and Prussia sucks dong!"

Heavy footsteps were heard as the countries ran over to Light and the grim reapers. She flashed a bright smile towards the grumpy reaper, who still did not look very pleased. The others were just surprised that even worked.

The countries arrived with Italy as their quick footed leader. "WHO SAID THAT?!" yelled the usually cheerful Italian in a fit of pure blind rage.. "Who the FUCK SAID THAT?"

Everyone took a moment to lie on the ground and try not to cry. Some eventually began sobbing uncontrollably upon seeing the tiny adorable Italian become a terrifying being of pure energy. When they were done Italy looked like he usually did, with his eyes closed and a happy smile. They sighed in relief because almost all was well in the neighborhood.

"Well that was certainly one way to find them." Sabrina said, done with whatever frivolities the author made her do, dusting off her clothes.

"I will admit that was not one of my better ideas..." Light admitted, dusting herself off too.

"What did you want?" asked Germany.

"Well we kinda have to do something about the Italian asshole fucker. And you know...killing him's really the only option we have." Light replied.

The 1Ps didn't look comfortable with the plan at all. As much as Jeenius would hate to admit it...Luciano was right. Without the 1Ps the 2Ps can't exist and probably vice versa. Someone had to be the one to make the bad decisions while the other made the better. Or if both ways the decision was bad, one had to be the better outcome. Everyone always made the 2Ps out the be heartless bastards, which they are, but killing them wasn't the answer.

But in that case...what should the 1Ps and countries do? If fight wasn't the option...then the only other was...mercy.

"...Though that probably won't be successful it's worth a try." Sabrina finally said, upon hearing the plan.

"Now...if I were a murderer waiting to destroy a whole race where would I be..." Light mumbled.

Without any warning, the scenery changed to the hallway outside Music Room 3. No one questioned this at all knowing somewhere in the multiverse, Jeenius was helping them again. Also because hey knew Jeenius wanted to get this shit over with so she could move on to bigger and better things.

Well maybe not bigger. This already took way to long to write on its own.

"Of course it's around these idiots again." Sabrina grumbled.

Wondering why they were transported into an empty hallway somehow caused everyone to lose their basic observations skills for no particular reason, allowing the evil Italian to casually stroll towards them. He wore a shit eating smile, having full confidence he was going to win whatever battle he got himself into. Nothing could beat 2P Italy Veneziano. He had done it a million times already, so why not make it a million and one.

"Pathetic." the Italian scoffed at the confused group of heroes.

They jumped in surprise, cursing themselves about how they never noticed him before. The Italian's smile widened ever so slightly at this.

"Really I am truly disappointed, Feli. Was this really the best you 1Ps could find? Some gardeners with horrible eyesight and a girl who never knew she was a country and overplays her confidence levels so she can make everyone believe she's better than she actually is? You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel here." 2P Italy said, looking at the scenery as if it was more interesting.

Light visibly tensed, and started twitching. Only SHE was allowed to say shit about other people...and herself but that's a topic for another day. All the reapers were very displeased, and were seriously wondering why they were sparing this jerkoff.

"Luci do you really want to do this? I mean why can't we all just live in our on universes and leave it like that?" Italy asked.

Luciano rolled his eyes, giving a short laugh at his counterpart's suggestion.

"Because, Feli, I'm not a cowardly weakling like you are. I don't surrender the moment a fight begins and it's going to stay that way." Luciano replied.

"But...wouldn't killing us be bad? You can't live without us can you?" Italy asked.

Luciano paused for a moment, surprised Feliciano even knew about that. Wasn't Italy supposed to be a cowardly idiot? Or maybe there was more to him that meets the eye. Maybe that time in the mansion...

Luciano shook his head. Feliciano was just trying to get into his head and stop him. Feli must have done that in some other timeline and i wasn't going to work. Luciano Vargas was a being of pure power and rage. There was nothing this tiny twerp could do that would stop him. Nothing! This was the psychotic Italy who killed for fun and always tried to hurt his allies!

He summoned some of the mafia out of thin air, by this point reality had no meaning and nothing mattered anymore. "I already know Norway made killing them possible. Now get to it." the 2P barked out.

The mafia members blindly rushed at the group of not evil dudes with full intent of murder. For some reason none of them remembered they were carrying guns so...whatever.

Now since I'm actually one of the shittiest authors to come onto the planet I need you to imagine a really cool fight scene since I can't make one on my own. No I mean really, I can only write parodies and sarcastic shit so I'm not even going to try. Okay so really cool fight scene. And uh...well everyone who is against 2P Italy is doing god awfully because they're just not all that.

Thanks for this dudes. Much appreciated.

To say Sabrina was frustrated would be a serious understatement. She was supposed to be a supreme being from hell and was losing to a bunch of puny humans with their little cap guns going 'pap pap mothafuka'. In fact, half of the people fighting these mafia losers were supernatural death bringers. So how the flying fuck was this going horribly wrong? Minasae, looked like she was slowly giving up. Her effort was lacking and her expression unreadable. Maybe this was a bad idea. If she'd never left England this never would have been her problem.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sabrina.

"Silly demon girl, I want to take over the world. You and your friends are just getting in my way. That's why I am doing this." the Italian smirked at the girl.

Sabrina huffed in annoyance and kicked a guy in the face without even having to look at him. Okay, before when I said they were doing awfully was just for a set up. Let's pretend they were actually holding back and now the fight looks even cooler.

"You know, you're supposed to coexist, man. What are you gonna do when Italy dies? That's right, you're going to disappear before you can finally get the satisfaction that you always wanted." Light interjected.

"No one asked you." 2P Italy screeched like a majestic bird and...seriously what the fuck did I just write?

"You are going to die before you reach your ultimate goal. You want to know how I know? Because none of us would be standing right here if you didn't. You would have gotten bored of killing us and stopped rewriting or resetting the story by this point." Light ignored the Italian man. May they were finally getting somewhere. After all, Luciano seemed to be losing his cool and was acting like a spaz and completely OOC.

Luciano, like previously stated, looked pissed as all hell. He was going through the motion of almost ripping out his hair and glaring at the floor.

"Shut up. Just shut up and FIGHT ME!" he yelled.

Light opened her arms as if she was just giving up. She looked directly at the Italian man, her expression unreadable. "I'm not gonna fight you." she said.

Sabrina and the others stared at her in disbelief. "What are you doing?" asked Ronald.

The 2P was giving her a similar look. He seemed almost reluctant to fight her for a moment, before reverting back to his original expression. "No. You have to fight me. Either I die or you die trying. FIGHT ME!" he yelled, throwing something undeniably sharp at her.

At that moment, Sabrina could feel something resonating in Luciano. She couldn't really tell what it was but she could feel it. She was sure the other reapers could feel it too.

Italy felt it too, and was desperately trying to figure out whatever was going on inside Luciano. After all, if he didn't think of something soon then they lose Malaysia again.

Light moved out of the way of Luciano's half-assed throw quite easily. Maybe...just maybe they could do win without anyone having to die.

Luciano on the other hand was trying to keep his composure together. No. He didn't kill them yet for a completely logical reason, not because he felt remorse. He was a cold blooded killer that had no feelings other than anger. There was no way they could win and nothing was going to stop him from winning. They were all doomed.

But looking around at his minions and seeing they were all out of commission, was starting to make him think otherwise.

Who cares he didn't need anyone.

Italy gasped, coming upon a realization no one had ever thought of before. Maybe because the other 1Ps always neglected their 2Ps they were always mad. Maybe all Luciano needed was...a friend? Not an ally but an actual friend. What if they were just always lonely? Italy remembered how it felt to be alone. To lose everyone over and over again. It was terrible to lose all your friends in a constant cycle of death and pain, so maybe...just maybe...he could make sure Luciano was never lonely again.

"But...what if no one has to die?" asked Sabrina, realizing the same thing.

"You don't understand! It's kill or be killed!" Luciano screamed.

When no attack came, the others let their guard down ever so slightly.

"You don't know how it is being alone..." they barely caught Luciano whisper.

The hallway went dead silent. They had suspected something like this was going to be said, but they were still surprised anyways. The death gods, all looked at each other, before their death scythes were out away. The other 1Ps, who everyone by now has probably forgotten was even there, all eased up. Some of them looked like they wanted to protest but didn't say anything. And Light's eyes fell to the floor contemplating life.

Every single grim reaper thought about the time before they had been part of the Dispatch Society. All but Sabrina could remember waking up in an almost blind world without any memory of how they ended up there. No one was there to tell them they had died and were doomed to roam the world for all eternity collecting souls, for their actions. They could remember being alone, confused and scared, until someone finally picked them up. It could have been days, it could have been years. When you have all eternity time doesn't seem to be a concept to you anymore. In that time, they knew this was worse than whatever had happened to them before.

Light remembered the time when she was an antisocial kid who's parents were always paying more attention to her siblings or going out and leaving her alone. She'd been alone pretty much all her life. She didn't have many friends, and was not one of the cool kids with a great personality to be able to make any. It was really when her family died when she decided she was going to be the person she'd always wanted to be. Sure she was completely overplaying her confidence and her self-esteem was close to nonexistent, but if she kept faking it she knew she'd eventually believe she really was that person.

Then there were the countries. With the ones like England who was constantly left by their siblings to do be independent or they just hated him, it was hard to not be alone. Or being an island country like Iceland or Japan. Japan was even a hermit before he became friends with anyone so how could Luciano even think something like that. Luciano of all people should have known their history very well.

"I think we all know how it is to be alone, Luciano." Italy said.

Luciano gave no reply.

"I mean...just think about every single country's history. They've all been alone at some point." the 1P said.

"Italy..." Luciano said.

"Yeah, and just think...we didn't even know what we were for the longest time. We didn't have anyone to tell us the moment we opened our eyes we were reapers." Ronald offered.

"..."

"And everything you said about me before was completely valid. I spent part of my life alone because everyone else was dead." Light threw in, with her true voice.

"Kid I..." Luciano started, before losing his words.

Sabrina sighed, deciding to put what happened in the past finally to rest. "And I may have always been around other people but that not necessarily always the best. Just think about it. I'm half a demon and half a grim reaper. If I go towards the demon path they hate me because I'm also a reaper and vice versa with the reapers." she said, glaring at Will. "And it's not like I can help who I am. I never asked to exist so you can stop reminding me that I'll always be hated no matter where I go."

The reapers uncomfortably shifted under Sabrina's gaze...well expect Alan. No one could ever be mad at Alan. He was just a cinnamon roll. Regardless of the adorableness of Alan, the reapers knew this was going to be a discussion later.

"I...I..." Luciano said, in broken words.

**"I'm sorry." **he finally choked out, uncontrollably sobbing.

Italy slowly walked over to his counterpart slowly giving the crying nation a small smile.

"W...why? Why don't you hate me?" Luciano asked, sniffling.

"Because no matter what I don't hate anyone...except Steve." Italy replied, pulling Luciano in for a hug.

Off in the sidelines, no one could help smiling at the adorable scene. It was too cute.

Light felt a wetness on her cheeks that she had not felt in a while. She wiped at her eyes to feel she really was crying. She violently rubbed at her eyes more to quit the normal human action that she hated so much. She may have gotten the other things off her chest but no one was allowed to see her cry still. Not yet at least.

Sabrina sighed in relief, knowing everyone was now safe. No one was going to get hurt. No one was going to die and everything was well in the world. Now she just had to go back to England and live her old life, which she was missing dearly by this point in time.

"Hey." the unusually normal sounding Ronald said.

"What is it Ronald?" she asked.

"I know things between us haven't been the best recently. And what you said was...wow...and that made me realize we've never told you how much you mean to us, Sabrina. You mean a lot even though it may never have been vocalized. I want to know how you even thought we hated you." he said.

"Not important." she replied. "...wait did you just call me Sabrina?"

"Uh...yeah. Why?" he replied confused.

"You finally said my name properly. Thank you for that." she said, smiling at her partner.

Ronald gave, what could be interpreted as a fangirl squeal and pulled her into a hug. She huffed in annoyance but let the idiot do whatever he wanted.

* * *

After all was said and done Luciano, now a different person was ready to return to his home until...

"HOST CLUB ATTACK!" Tamaki yelled, bursting through the door and rushing at Luciano.

"Tamaki we're already done." Light yelled, annoyed.

He stopped in mid stride, turning completely pale. "W...what?" he asked.

"It means they've won Tamaki." Kyoya replied, looking between Luciano and the others.

"Not necessarily won...but I'm sure he's not going to bother anyone anymore!" Light replied.

Luciano took this opportunity to return home and make sure to make amends with the other 2Ps.

* * *

Some time later

"MISS SABRINA IS HOME!" a familiar child-like voice yelled.

Immediately all the other servants, well except Tanaka and Sebastian, came running over and tackle-hugged her to the ground. Tanaka and Sebastian chose to calmly walk over to the girl.

"It's good to see you again Sabrina." Tanaka said before chibifying again. She flashed a calm smile to the old man before returning her attention to the idiots on top of her. She face fell into a glare seeing dumb, dumber and really dumb. "Don't you have work you could be doing?" she asked.

The trio of morons began screaming apologies and ran back to do their work before they had to face the wrath of Sabrina Michaelis.

The young maid stood up, dusting herself off, before facing her father. He wore the usual Sebastian smile that could hide a million secrets. "Did you have a good time in Japan?" he asked.

"We've seen worse." she replied, not wanting to go into detail. If she did he would see how she'd changed from the proper maid she was into a Light with more manners and demonic powers. That's my fault though, sorry Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed in response, allowing his daughter to keep her tome in Japan to herself. In reality this was just formalities, he didn't really care what all too much. It was her business not his.

"I suppose I should also get to work." she said.

"Correct. You're back Sabrina which means you are once again my pawn. You know you listen to my commands and do whatever I tell you to do because of our contract." Ciel Phantomhive said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, my lord." she replied, too quickly to avoid suspicion.

...

"What did you do?" asked Sebastian.

Sabrina sighed. Apparantly she was going to have to tell them about what happened in Japan now.

-Booper Dooper-

"Light Minasae...hm. Why is that name so familiar?" Ciel wondered aloud to himself, sitting at his desk.

"Perhaps she's the girl from your Internet search history with all the girly K-pop videos." Sebastian suggested, while pouring Ciel a cup of tea.

While passing by, Sabrina could have sworn she heard Ciel yelling at Sebastian about being an ass. She ignored it and continued walking.

She knew she was going to have to avoid Japan for a while, or else people would recognize her. It also wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world so she would avoid the country the best she could. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to those host club idiots, though. It's not like anyone was going to believe them about the whole countries and demons thing. It was just so crazy.

Whatever happened was not her problem anymore.

"Hey Sabrina." said a certain blonde reaper, hanging down from the window sill.

"It hasn't even been a day Ronald." she said.

"You know you love me." he said, giving her a signature Ronald Knox smile.

"I think that statement should be flipped around." she replied, with her own demon smile.

Ronald almost fell off his spot as he spazzed in surprise. "Uh. Psh...no."

"I'm not an idiot Ronald." she deadpanned.

"Well...uh...you see...FUCK! Bye!" he said disappearing.

Yup. Everything was normal.

**A/N: Well. There you have it. The end. Well except for the actual epilogue but I'm sure you can wait for that. **

**Yeah the ending was not what I intended but I was watching Jacksepticeye play Undertale and it kind of just happened. It'd probably be best if you listened to His Theme while reading this chapter. Or Hopes and Dreams.**

**I hope you enjoyed this trainwreak and be on the lookout for the epilogue sometime within this month. And uh...thanks for reading it I guess. I means a lot to this crazy Canadian. **

**See y'alls on the flipside!**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: I promised I would make this and I will deliver. Thanks again for reading this. This is probably the last you'll ever see of Back Butler and Company. I'm not really into the anime anymore, hence why I was taking so long to get into the character of most characters. **

**It really sucks when you can't even get into the character of your own OC because you're not into something anymore. And I apologize if the chapters got progressively worse recently, I've kinda lost my writer's touch recently ever since I started drawing again. I tried my best and that's what it's worth.**

**Anyways, without further ado, here's the last chapter ever of What if**

* * *

Many years later

Kyoya Ootori lay in the Dr Maryam's chair for what felt like the millionth time. Ever since he tried to explain to his father what had occurred that one day in Ouran he'd been sent to a psychiatrist to work out whatever issues he had.

Dr Maryam was a very nice lady. She had a mysterious air to her that Kyoya could never figure out. The woman listened to his story countless times by now, and could probably tell it off by heart herself. He never really knew where she came from and why she felt so familiar. There was something about the platinum blonde woman with purple eyes that made Kyoya feel like at sometime he really knew her.

"So Kyoya, how are things?" Dr Maryam asked.

"It's alright I guess. Business is running smoothly if I do say so myself." Kyoya replied.

Though Yoshio thought Kyoya was crazy for believing demons, grim reapers and human personifications were real, he had to admit that his youngest son was the best candidate for running the company. Kyoya happily agreed to be the new leader, finally getting what he wanted in life. Though now that he had it, it wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be.

"So could you tell me why you believe what you saw in high school?" Dr Maryam asked. She was never one to extend pleasantries, which was both a gift and a curse for Kyoya.

"I know what I saw all those years ago was real, Dr Maryam. They all exist." Kyoya said, annoyed that he had to tell her this again.

"Well I have to ask anyways, Kyoya, it's my job. You're sure this wasn't some plot to gain your father's company or just your imagination?" she asked.

"Dr Maryam I've told you countless times it was real. If I ever saw the demon again I could even show you she's never aged." Kyoya replied, in frustration.

Before Dr Maryam could ask another question her assistant, a well dressed woman named Kanaya, entered the room. "Rose, I mean Dr Maryam, Dave would like to speak with you. It's urgent." Kanaya said, in an equally elegant voice.

"Well I must cut it short for the day, Kyoya. I'll see you again sometime." Dr Maryam said.

Kyoya did not reply, simply picking up his coat and leaving. He didn't want to see Dr Maryam anymore no matter how kind she was to him. When he was out the door Rose looked at Kanaya skeptically.

"You always say something is wrong whenever I'm with Kyoya. It's always Dave needs something or Terezi is trying to lick Karkat again. But when I arrive the problem always seems to be diverted. Is there something wrong, Kanaya?" she asked.

"Rose, you cannot tell Kyoya what happened in high school was fake. We were there Rose. Sabrina is a demon and Ronald was a grim reaper." Kanaya said.

"Yes but if he goes around saying they're real people will think he's insane and he'll need more than a psychiatrist. I've been trying to convince him otherwise for years to spare him of that kind of ridicule." Rose explained.

Kanaya nodded apprehensively. She supposed it did make sense.

"By the way Dave says Terezi needs help getting the table off the ceiling again."

* * *

Kyoya entered the fancy restaurant trying to get his recent appointment out of his head. For years he was in an endless cycle of pointlessly going to see the doctor and nothing was changing.

But that was besides the point. Right now he was going to meet up with some old friends.

"Kyoya! Hi!" an energetic voice yelled.

Yes it had been a while since he had seen this easily excited blonde. The last time was probably at the wedding. Haruhi and the blonde's that is. After Kyoya had been shot down by the Canadian girl he'd given up on the concept of love.

Said blonde moron was sitting and waving madly at Kyoya, with an annoyed looking Haruhi and the rest of the past host club. Well...the main canon host club. Kyoya sighed, fighting back a smile, and walked over to his friends. All anger from the appointment was forgotten.

"So. How have you been Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

That was his first mistake of the afternoon. Tamaki went on a very long explanation of what was going on in his and Haruhi's life. Somethings that shouldn't be mentioned in a public area and was too much information for everyone present, but that blew over Tamaki's head because Tamaki was Tamaki. The other past members had to cut in and retell their own life events to get the energetic blonde to stop talking.

Nothing too interessting should be specified so whatever.

"How've you been Kyo-chan?" asked Honey-senpai.

However, Kyoya's response was cut short when Tamaki started flipping the freak out in his seat while staring at someone. Haruhi was about to tell him it was rude to stare, but found herself in awe at who Tamaki was staring at.

Who was it?

Light. Fucking. Minasae.

And she didn't even look like she aged a day. She was currently with Kiku Honda, Yao Wang and Leon Wang - but older versions of their high school selves.

The rest of the host club found themselves watching her, as she seemed way more mature than when she was in high school. Maybe it wasn't the same person and just a person who looked exactly like her.

Leon said something to the Light-a-like, and she looked over at where the host club was. Immediately after she looked away, almost as if pretending she had never seen them.

Light, being the unfortunate person she is, was disrupted from her peace no more than five seconds later, since a blonde and two ginger twins were bombarding her and her friends, or should I say family.

She sighed, and allowed herself to be dragged over to the table being occupied by her high school acquaintances. The faster she got this over with the faster she could leave.

"Hi." she said simply.

"Light-chan. You haven't physically changed at all." Honey-senpai said.

She shrugged, not really knowing how to explain herself. Honey-senpai hadn't been there for the clusterfuck that had been her final year of high school, and none of the host club really believed in the weird country thing that had been explained at one point or another.

"It's a coincidence to see you here." she said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes it is." Kyoya said.

"I guess that song I sang at graduation was true." she mused.

-Flashback-

_Light hung her head in boredom while some student made some pointlessly long speech about something she didn't care about. She allowed herself to drift off into nowhere and began quietly singing a song._

_"We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day."_

_"God I hope not." she said at the end, lazily standing up to receive her high school certificate._

-Real Time-

Light smiled fondly at the memory, which soon fell off her face when she realized how true the statement had been and how things would be very different.

If she ever saw them again after this she would still be the 18 year old she had been years ago and they would be, what? 30? 40? Maybe even 50? They would see something wrong, or she would have to pretend to be her own child. That would be confusing, but do-able.

"Light-chan? Are you okay?" asked Honey-senpai.

Light blinked out of her thoughts, and gave a small smile to Honey. "Yeah. I am."

"Want to hear every detail of my life with Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, enthusiastically.

"Um. No thanks. I really gotta go." Light said, trying to stand up.

"Wait! It's the first time in years since we've seen you and you're leaving already?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah I really have to go. My family is waiting for me." Light said, quickly getting up and walking back to her family.

This left the host club alumni in confusion. Wasn't Light's family dead? Wait...was she married to one of the Wang brothers or Kiku?

They didn't want to pry on her life any further because she wasn't exactly one of them anymore. She hadn't been for a while.

It was nice though. She seemed to have calmed down over the years. She was also a lot more awkward than they remembered. Maybe that just came because she was forcibly dragged into talking to them. That was their own mistake.

When they saw her smiling and laughing with the three men, they decided to leave the topic of her be for the rest of their lives. They had no right to be into her business anymore, so why should they be.

* * *

"What a beautiful day not to have over time, eh Sabby?" Ronald sighed happily, falling onto his work chair.

The female in question turned around giving Ronald a hard glare.

"That would be a nice idea if we _actually didn't have overtime._" she hissed.

Ronald shrugged nonchalantly, throwing his feet up on his desk.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked over to her own area. "It's a miracle I can deal with you." she said.

She could hear him laughing, which made her more annoyed than before.

Even so, she was so accustomed to it now that being annoyed seemed like the normal thing to do now.

The soft thump of shoes hitting the ground grabbed the 'young' girl's attention, causing her to turn around, confused. Ronald still was never one to be serious around her, nor did she think he ever would be, so this was something new.

Her assumption was proven wrong, when she saw the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What you said to Luciano all those years ago...it still doesn't sit well with me. You never ended up telling us why you said that. I want to know." he said.

"Well..." Sabrina didn't really know how to put it. The whole thing about bringing it back up caught her off guard and she hadn't thought of it for a while either. "You can't deny that it's not true either. Not everyone in this society is as...'chill' as you are."

"Haha. It's cute when you try to be modern." Ronald said, breaking away from seriousness again.

"Shut up." Sabrina said.

"Oh also...what ever happened with that contract you had?" Ronald asked.

"Oh oh! I can answer that!" Jeenius yelled, popping out of nowhere.

The cringe was so real when the two reapers saw her standing there in her full derpy Asian, short haired glory.

"Wasted opportunities! A life's full of wasted opportunities!" Jeenius sang.

Sabrina shook er head in disappointment at the girl.

"Nah in all seriousness I forgot about it and didn't really care about it anymore. If you hadn't realized by now I lack continuity and substance so if you see thing, don't expect to see them again." Jeenius said.

The two reapers nodded in understanding, remembering all the details Jeenius left out throughout the whole story and the things she got wrong from taking too long to finish a chapter.

"Well, I think I should just sign off now. I got some other stuff I want to do and I don't really have much time for it anymore with University and trying to get good grades in high school! I'll see y'all later!" Jeenius said, pressing the publish button on .


End file.
